Harry Potter y La Orden del Fenix vista diferente
by GenPotter
Summary: Autre llegó para quedarse.
1. Encuentro con el pasado

Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix  
  
... desde otro punto de vista.  
  
Gen cruzo la barrera que llevaba al anden 9 ¾ y observo a toda la gente a su alrededor. Había olvidado cuanto extrañaba a todos los niños apiñados despidiéndose de sus padres para irse. Camino hacia el tren y entre en un compartimiento vacío. Estaba inquieta, necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore pronto y con Sirius si era posible. Necesitaba ver a Harry, mas que nada lo necesitaba ver a el.  
  
Sus pensamientos se cumplieron porque inmediatamente se abrió la puerta del compartimiento de golpe y entraron tres chicos riéndose felices. Una era una muchacha de cabellos castaños alborotados, el otro era un muchacho pelirrojo y el ultimo a Gen le pareció un fantasma. Se levanto de golpe como si hubiera un resorte el en asiento y contemplo al chico de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos verdes. "Es igual a James" pensó mientras contenía el aliento. Los muchachos dejaron de hablar y se fijaron en ella, una muchacha de 15 años completamente asustada y aturdida con el cabello rizado despeinado por el viento.  
  
_Disculpa, no sabíamos que estaba ocupado_ dijo el pelirrojo. Gen reacciono y sonrió.  
  
_No se preocupen, pueden estar aquí si quieren_ dijo. _¿Te conocemos?_ pregunto la muchacha.  
  
_Lo dudo_ dijo Gen _Soy la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Fue obvio que no le creían. No los culpaba, ¿Una muchacha de su edad profesora?, tenia que ser una broma. Hubo un silencio de desconcierto por unos minutos y luego la muchacha hablo:  
  
_Soy Hermione Granger.  
  
_Ah, claro, la inteligente muchacha de Gryffindor ¿cierto?_ ella asintió mientras se ruborizaba _Mi nombre es Genna Morales.  
  
Vio como Hermione se quedaba boquiabierta y sonrió algo turbada. Era obvio que sabia quien era. El pelirrojo después de pensar un rato también la reconoció, pero el doble de James no tenia ni la mas mínima idea.  
  
_¡Usted... usted... es la imagen de Bruja Internacional! y... y usted es una de las personas mas jóvenes del mundo en graduarse y... y ¡hace magia con las manos sin ayuda de varita!  
  
Gen sonrió. Muchos pensaban que era perfecta pero si supieran porque tenia esos poderes se darían cuenta de que no era tan grandiosa como parecía. Era una de las personas mas jóvenes en graduarse porque cuando ya era la 4ta vez que te entrenaban para mago, se hacia fácil y podía hacer magia con las manos porque ella era...  
  
_¡Usted es la gemela del Niño que Vivió!_ grito el pelirrojo sin creerlo. Bueno, no por eso podía hacer magia con las manos, ella era...  
  
_Permiso, pero...¿Cómo que mi gemela?_ pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
_Es una historia algo larga_ dijo Gen _No es porque seamos parientes, sino porque al igual que tu...  
  
_Venció a una fuerza maléfica y sobrevivió intacta cuando todas las personas que estaban con ella murieron. Además de que al igual que tu no recuerda nada, solo tenia cinco años_ dijo Hermione demostrando que lo sabia todo.  
  
_Las cosas han sido algo exageradas_ dijo Gen que se ruborizaba _Por supuesto lo que tu hiciste tiene mucho mas merito Harry Potter y por cierto, gusto en conocerte.  
  
El muchacho la miro directo a los ojos y Gen sintió el mismo corrientazo que sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez, hacia 15 años. Le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba harta de que dijeran que ella había echo todas esas cosas. La vedad es que ella si recordaba que había pasado, cada segundo, cada pequeño detalle y ella no había sobrevivido porque la verdad es que nadie la había atacado.  
  
_Yo soy Ron Weasley_ dijo el pelirrojo. _¿Eres hermano de Fred y George Weasley?_ pregunto ella con curiosidad.  
  
_Si, ¿Los conoces?  
  
_Me escribía con ellos en un programa de intercambio de cartas que hubo entre Hogwarts y mi colegio.  
  
_Ellos nunca me dijeron nada.  
  
_Ellos hablaban todo el tiempo de sus hermanos menores_ y por la sonrisa de Gen, Ron supo que no eran cosas muy buenas.  
  
Así paso el tiempo de camino a Hogwarts, hablaron largo rato y jugaron unas cuantas partidas de snap explosivo. Casi sin darse cuenta transcurrió el tiempo hasta que se encontraron en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Ellos se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor y ella a la de los profesores. Tomo asiento al lado de la profesora Mcgonagall y vio como todo el Gran Comedor la miraba y murmuraba. Estaba nerviosa pero feliz a la vez. Miro hacia Dumbledore pero el no la estaba mirando, sino que mas bien parecía evitar sus ojos. No importaba, después hablaría con el.  
  
Comió en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra y no levanto la mirada de su plato cuando Dumbledore anuncio a todos que era Genna Morales, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras. Hubieron mas murmullos pero ella los ignoro, tenia que comer tranquilla porque en unas horas enfrentaría todas las cosas de las que estuvo huyendo.  
  
--------------------------------- Albus Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio y espero a que la mujer mas importante de su vida tocara la puerta. No quería verla, seria muy doloroso ver a alguien que amaste tanto y que ya no te pertenecía, que, de hecho, nunca te perteneció. Desde el principio el supo que no eran almas gemelas pero igual se arriesgo a enamorarse de ella. Ahora pagaba caro su atrevimiento. Se abrió la puerta y entro esa mujer con una apariencia diferente a los cabellos negros y los ojos azules con que la había conocido. Se acerco a el, temblorosa pero decidida y lo saludo con voz débil:  
  
_Hola Albus.  
  
_Hola Serafina, tantos años sin verte.  
  
_Ya no soy Serafina, Albus.  
  
_Para mi siempre lo serás.  
  
Ella se acerco llorando y lo abrazo con fuerza. El dejo que llorara y no dejo de abrazarla ningún minuto. El la entendía, sabia lo que era sentir que tu vida era un desastre.  
  
_¿Por qué?_ pregunto ella dejando de abrazarlo y mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
_No lo se.  
  
_Lo vi, esta tan guapo, como su padre a su edad, pero con los hermosos ojos de Lily, verdes esmeralda.  
  
_Ha crecido mucho, hace poco era muy pequeño de estatura.  
  
_¿Y Sirius, Albus?  
  
_Juntando la Orden del Fénix, es tiempo de luchar de nuevo. _Severus sigue con nosotros ¿verdad?.  
  
_Si, pero Lucius te traiciono, nunca debiste confiar en el.  
  
_Si, lo se, ha vuelto a el cuando me juro lealtad. Pero he leído mis cartas, su hijo le hará pagar su traición.  
  
_¿Draco Malfoy?, olvídalo, el niño es fiel al padre.  
  
_¿Te olvidas de con quien estas hablando?_ dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios _Fui la mujer que separo familias y enfrento amantes, puedo ser muy persuasiva.  
  
_Si, pero tienes que tener cuidado, Draco Malfoy es un niño difícil de convencer.  
  
_¿Cómo puedo ayudar en la Orden del Fénix?  
  
_Te nos uniras.  
  
_¿Cuándo veré Sirius?  
  
_Pronto, pero acuérdate de quien eres ahora, Serafina.  
  
Ella se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. En ultimo momento se volvió y lo miro con todo el dolor de su alma.  
  
_Albus, yo...  
  
_Ya lo se_ la interrumpió el _Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar Serafina, tu no eras mi alma gemela.  
  
_Ese es el precio que tienen que pagar los que saben_ dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.  
  
_Buenas noches Profesora Morales.  
  
_Buenas noches Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Termino de decir esto y cerro la puerta una vez que se fue. Albus cerro los ojos para evitar que la primera lagrima que aparecía en años, cayera.  
  
----------------------------------- Por alguna misteriosa razón, Draco Malfoy no tuvo hambre ese día en el desayuno y decidió dar un paseo el los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se quedo mirando el lago, pensando en el año de Hogwarts que estaba empezando. Se sentía mal porque no había podido superar a Granger en las notas y su padre lo había reprendido. Suspiro y se aparto el mechón de pelo de los ojos.  
  
_¿Aburrido?_ pregunto una voz detrás de el. Se volvió y vio a la muchacha de su edad que era profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
_De muerte, profesora_ dijo el extrañado.  
  
_Ahora no soy tu profesora_ dijo ella sentándose a su lado _Solo en el salón de clases, así que no me digas así porque me siento vieja.  
  
El la miro perplejo, no era común que una persona (y menos una profesora) se sentara a hablar con el. ¿Estaba loco o le estaba coqueteando? No era imposible...  
  
_No tienes que fingir sonrisas, tu actitud no influirá en tus calificaciones_ dijo ella leyéndole la mente.  
  
_¿Ah si?_ dijo el _ No necesito ayuda en mis calificaciones...Gemela de Potter  
  
Ella rió y Draco la miro sorprendido. Ciertamente no estaba esperando esa reacción. Ella dejo de reír y lo miro de nuevo.  
  
_Si me conocieras no me compararias con Harry.  
  
_La he visto hablando con ellos, con Potter y sus amigos.  
  
_Si, son muy agradables pero eso no significa que nos parezcamos.  
  
_Que hable con ellos es suficiente para mi.  
  
_Claro, se me olvido que el duro Slytherin debe odiar a los Gryffindors a toda costa, sin siquiera pararse a pensar que es mas inteligente ser su aliado.  
  
_¿A que se refiere?  
  
_No tienes que fingir conmigo, se muy bien las andanzas de tu padre y las tuyas próximas y déjame decirte que si quieres disimular es mejor que no muestres tanto desagrado hacia el niño que vivio ¿no crees?  
  
Draco no supo que decir. Fue como si de repente se le hubieran borrado todas las respuestas ingeniosas que marcaban su estilo. Ella sonrió.  
  
_Hay otras maneras de demostrar que se es un Slytherin, Draco y primero puedes empezar por no ser tan niño de papa.  
  
_Usted no sabe nada sobre mi.  
  
_Se mas de lo que crees, de todas maneras es inútil seguir hablando, eres increíblemente terco, sera en otra ocasión_ y los ojos le brillaron  
  
_¿Tiene algo contra mi o que?  
  
_Nada, es contra tu linaje y tu padre.  
  
_¿Mi linaje? ¿Mi padre? ¿De donde lo conoce?  
  
_De mucho antes de que tu nacieras.  
  
_Tu no habías nacido.  
  
_Tienes razón_ dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente _no había nacido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Gen se dirigió al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras a esperar que la campana sonara para que sus alumnos entraran. Tenia en ese momento clases con 5to curso de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Cuando sonó el timbre, suspiro y espero a que todos sus alumnos entraran riendo al aula. Nadie parecía haber notado su presencia así que hablaban animadamente. Gen sonrió y haciendo un movimiento con la mano, el jarrón que estaba en la mesa voló por el aire y se estrello contra una pared haciendo que todos se callaran sorprendidos.  
  
_Mi nombre es Genna Morales, como ya saben, y soy su Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ Todo el salón la miraba aun sorprendido _Como su profesora exijo respeto así que cuando entren será callados, mirado hacia el frente y dedicando la atención que merezco, porque yo estoy aquí para que aprendan, y si no quieren, simplemente se salen, no se les quitara punto por eso, pero después no pretendan aprobar la materia.  
  
Todos se miraron entre ellos asustados, incapaces de pronunciar una palabra a pesar que algunos susurraban mirándola como si estuviera loca.  
  
_Me pueden llamar como quieran: Gen, Genna, Profesora Genna, Profesora Morales, realmente no es importante, no exijo formalismo. Lo único que quiero que entiendan es que a pesar de que soy de su misma edad y se que quieren hablar o estar afuera haciendo cualquier cosa tienen que poner de su parte para que estas clases funcionen y les prometo que las haré lo mas divertidas posibles.  
  
Todos asintieron ya mas tranquilos y la clase rompió su tensión. Ella les sonrió y siguió hablando:  
  
_Primero veremos algunas criaturas que no le dieron en su tercer año y luego algunas maldiciones y contrahechizos. Estas serán clases muy activas y donde no se pueden atrasar porque, en vista de que estamos en tiempos oscuros, debo enseñarle mucha de la materia de los próximos años en caso de que... alguna situación se presente.  
  
Todos temblaron y la miraron con autentico horror, a excepción de los de Slytherin y de Harry Potter que la miraban con sorpresa. Ella los ignoro y continuo:  
  
_El trabajo final, y por el cual se irán una semana después de que terminen las clases_ muchos abuchearon _será sobrevivir el Bosque Prohibido por una semana. Se dividirán en dos grupos y cada día habrá un encuentro donde se enfrentaran. Yo me encargare de que no salgan lastimados así que no pongan esa cara de preocupación.  
  
Pero eso no tranquilizo a los muchachos, estaban aterrados y negaban con la cabeza frenéticos, otros se habían quedado simplemente en shock.  
  
_Bien, ahora tienen 10 minutos para hacer pregunta acerca de mi y de la asignatura_ dijo mientras veía varias manos alzarse _¿Si, Thomas?  
  
_Profesora, ¿Esta... esta usted segura de que nada... nada pasara en el bosque prohibido?_ dijo el muchacho temblando.  
  
_Yo me encargare de que no les pase nada, no te preocupes Dean.  
  
_¿Profesora?_ pregunto una niña de Slytherin.  
  
_¿Si?  
  
_¿Será mucha materia?  
  
_Si, Pansy, me temo que si.  
  
Entonces una mano se alzo en el aire. La de Draco Malfoy. Ello lo miro sorprendida y después de unos minutos le indico que hablara.  
  
_¿En que casa hubiera quedado usted si la hubieran sorteado en Hogwarts?_ pregunto mirándola fijamente. Toda la clase parecía interesada así que todos guardaron silencio.  
  
_¿En que casa?, les descarto Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, son buenas casas pero no quedaría en ninguna, así que quedan Slytherin y Gryffindor, sus casas.  
  
Todos aguardaron en silencio esperando la respuesta, ansiosos. Gen los miro uno a uno y luego sonrió.  
  
_Eso se los dejare a su escogencia, porque si digo que quedaría en Gryffindor, todos los Slytherin me odiarían, y si digo que en Slytherin pasaría lo mismo con los Gryffindor, así que, escojan ustedes.  
  
Todos comenzaron a susurrar y suspirar decepcionados o intrigados. Draco Malfoy le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. En eso se topo con unos ojos verde esmeralda que levantaban la mano.  
  
_Profesora, ¿Por qué de todos los sitios donde le ofrecieron trabajo, usted decidió venir a Hogwarts?  
  
Gen lo miro fijamente y sintió de nuevo el corrientazo. Se tranquilizo, pensó la respuesta y luego dijo sin mentir:  
  
_Varias personas me trajeron a Gran Bretaña, pero solo una me hizo entrar a este lugar.  
  
_¿Por qué?_ pregunto el.  
  
_Porque quiero mucho a esa persona.  
  
_¿Y quien es?  
  
_Bueno, los 10 minutos terminaron así que volvamos a la clase.  
  
La clase transcurrió calmada y amena, a veces todo reían de alguno que otro chiste o de la mala suerte de Neville. En una oportunidad su mirada se cruzo con la mirada de Harry y este la miraba intrigado. La campana sonó y todos fueron saliendo.  
  
_Ustedes no, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, se quedan aquí.  
  
Ambos muchachos sorprendidos se acercaron a su escritorio y la miraron sin comprender.  
  
_Espera afuera Draco, tengo que hablar con el primero.  
  
Draco Malfoy asintió, y se coloco su morral para esperar afuera. Después de que la puerta se cerro, Gen hablo:  
  
_Harry, no debes hacerme ese tipo de preguntas frente a toda la clase, son muy personales.  
  
_Lo siento, Profesora_ dijo el algo apenado.  
  
_Esa persona no sabe que yo vine hasta acá por ella y no quiero que se sepa.  
  
_De acuerdo.  
  
Salió de la habitación y entro Draco Malfoy con su aire insolente.  
  
_Buenos Días, Profesora.  
  
_Hola Draco, y recuerda soy Gen.  
  
_De acuerdo... Gen.  
  
"Definitivamente esta coqueteando conmigo" penso Draco.  
  
_¿Le has dicho a tu padre acerca de nuestra pequeña conversación?  
  
_Eso fue lo primero que pensé hacer pero decidí que no.  
  
_¿Debo creerte?  
  
_¿Tienes otra opción?  
  
_Supongo que no.  
  
_¿Piensas unirte a los mortifagos?  
  
No hubo respuesta, silencio de piedra.  
  
_No se de que habla.  
  
_Si sabes, no te hagas el tonto conmigo.  
  
_No me conoces y no me puedes decir que hacer.  
  
_Tu no quieres ser un mortifago Draco, tu no quieres ser un simple sirviente y no tienes que serlo. Estas harto de la obediencia de tu padre cuando el podría ser jefe sin sufrir por un ego inflado como Lord Voldemort.  
  
Draco la miro sorprendido, una vez mas sabia lo que pensaba y eso lo asustaba. Trago saliva y trato de mantenerse confiado, pero no pudo.  
  
_¿Quién eres tu?  
  
_Tu puedes saberlo, pero puedes traicionarme si te lo digo.  
  
_¿Traicionarte?  
  
_Si le dices a tu padre quien soy, llegaría mi final mas rápido de lo que te puedes imaginar, primero debes probarme que puedo confiar en ti, debes probar que no eres como tu padre.  
  
_Yo soy como el.  
  
_No aun, y espero que nunca lo seas.  
  
Gen se levanto y le dio un collar a Draco.  
  
_Si esto se rompe, yo moriré, si eres leal a tu padre, lo romperás y si eres de mi confianza, entonces lo cuidaras.  
  
_Esto... ¿eres estúpida? ¡Me estas dando tu vida!.  
  
_Si, lo mas probable es que sea una tonta, pero mi vida esta echa un desastre así que si muero quizás sea lo mejor, pero si decides no traicionarme, podré arreglar mi mas grande error.  
  
Se volvió para dejar el salón pero antes de irse se volvió y le dijo:  
  
_A propósito, yo hubiera quedado en Slytherin_ el la miro y asintió _Confió en ti, Draco Malfoy de la misma manera en que confié en tu padre, solo espero que esta vez no me equivoque.  
  
Gen sonrió, sabia que no se equivocaba, lo tenia en sus manos...  
  
Y así dejo a Draco Malfoy, mas confundido e indeciso que nunca.  
  
Sirius Black, Canuto en eso momento, se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore porque esto lo había llamado para presentarle a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Según lo poco que sabia, era una niña de apenas unos 15 años pero con extraordinarios poderes y experiencia, algo que a el le parecía poco probable.  
  
Rasguño con sus patas de perro la entrada al despacho y espero a que se abriera la puerta. Adentro solo estaba Dumbledore y la joven muchacha que lo miraba como si hubiera encontrado su peluche perdido. Se transformo en humano nuevamente y los saludo a ambos con un movimiento de cabeza. La muchacha lloraba y Sirius la miro sin comprender y todavía se quedo mas extrañado cuando ella corrió hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente. Miro a Dumbledore interrogante.  
  
_Tu le recuerdas a su hermano mayor, que también esta fugitivo.  
  
Sirius asintió y después de dudar unos segundos, también la abrazo.  
  
_Ya muchacha, estoy seguro de que tu hermano esta bien, no tienes que llorar así.  
  
_Si...gracias se-señor_ dijo entre sollozos separándose de el.  
  
Sirius la miro a los ojos y encontró algo en ellos. Esa muchacha le recordaba a alguien de su pasado a pesar de que nunca había conocido a nadie como ella. Inexplicablemente, la imagen de su madre le vino a la cabeza.  
  
_Nuestra profesora_ dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo sus pensamientos _Esta considerando en unirse a la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Sirius lo miro como si fuera un psicópata sin control y negó con la cabeza.  
  
_Es una niña Dumbledore.  
  
_Discúlpeme, Sirius, pero ya estoy lo suficientemente crecidita como para seguir llamándome niña, además de que yo se de estos asuntos.  
  
_Dudo señorita que usted, criada en un lugar lejos de los ataques de Lord Voldemort y nacida después de su tiempo de esplendor pueda saber al respecto.  
  
_Yo aprendí todo de los cuadernos perdidos de Serafina Black, su madre.  
  
Sirius la miro sorprendido.  
  
_¿Usted...usted los tiene?  
  
_Así es.  
  
_¿Los cuadernos de mi madre?  
  
_Si, y de ellos me informe, además de que aprendí de aurores que se habían enfrentado a los mortifagos.  
  
_Me tiene que dar esos cuadernos.  
  
_No los tengo aquí, pero en cuanto puedo se lo daré.  
  
El resto de la noche no se volvió a tocar el tema, conversaron de los futuros planes de la Orden del Fénix en la futura llegada de Mundungus, Arabella y Remus. Sirius se fue esa noche pensando en su madre.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba recostado en su cama jugueteando con el collar (que no era mas que una cadena con un frasquito que brillaba) que le había dado Genna Morales. Estaba muy confundido, no sabia que hacer. Tenia que decidir entre tirar el collar y de esa manera terminar con todo o no reventarlo y traicionar a su familia por una simple extraña. Una extraña que lo atraía mucho.  
  
Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza y siguió mirando el collar. ¿Quién era esa mujer tan extraña y como la había traicionada su padre? ¿De donde lo conocía? ¿Qué planes tenia para el?. Todas esas preguntas estaban sin contestar y el aun buscaba su respuesta. Dio un resoplido y se pregunto porque siempre las mas grandes decisiones se le presentaban a el.  
  
Recordó el día, hace apenas unos meses, cuando su padre le había preguntado si ya estaba preparado para servir al señor de la oscuridad. Le dijo que lo pensara con calma que tenia hasta los 18 años y si no seria iniciado a esa edad, así que el escogía. Ya habían pasado 3 meses y el aun no sabia que hacer. ¿Se debía unir a los mortifagos, seguir el camino para el cual esta destinado o por primera vez salirse de su destino y seguir a aquella muchacha?  
  
Se colgó la cadena del cuello y decidió acostarse, su decisión ya estaba tomada y a partir de del día de mañana podría seguir con su destino, ni siquiera entendia porque se cuestionaba, esa chica no iba desbaratar los planes de toda su vida. Sin embargo, mientras trataba de dormir, uno y otra vez la pregunta volvía justo cuando el empezaba a dormirse. ¿Quién era ella? Se pregunto una y otra vez mientras en otro lugar, un chico de ojos verdes de Gryffindor se preguntaba sin poder conciliar el sueño, exactamente lo mismo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Si bueno, se que es muy confuso pero la gracia es que las cosas se vallan descubriendo al final, así que tengan paciencia. 


	2. Bonus: Maldad

El no quería decirlo, pero estaba preocupado. Mas indicios y pequeños ataques de mortifagos que aun nadie relacionaba con el regreso del Señor Oscuro, pero el si lo hacia. Suspiro y soltó los ejemplares del Diario El Profeta de aquella semana. ¿Quién quería relacionar esas cosas con Voldemort? Todos estaban muy felices en su burbuja de cristal, negándose a ver la realidad.  
  
Albus Dumbledore llevaba meses preocupado. Estaban a Octubre, a un poco mas de tres meses desde el regreso de Voldemort y eso lo desquiciaba. Desde el verano habían comenzado a suceder esos pequeños ataques, saqueos, torturas de muggles y magos por pequeños grupos de mortifagos. Había reinado el terror, y la gente comenzaba a murmurar, la paranoia, todo, apariciones de la Marca Tenebrosa... y los rumores del regreso.  
  
Hogwarts aun estaba a salvo, pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo, aunque...ahora tenían Gen y no sabia si el que una vez fue Tom Rydlle se atrevería a atacar con ella allí. Temía por Harry, temía por el pero sobre todo temía por Severus. Llevaba meses en trabajo espía y sin embargo no le podía dar mucha información a Dumbledore porque su "maestro" no confiaba mucho en el.  
  
Severus había tenido que matar. Tuvo que hacerlo para probarle lealtad a Voldemort. Albus lo lamentaba por el porque sabia de las pesadillas de Severus, de cómo soñaba una y otra vez el momento en que había asesinado a esas personas y aunque al principio le agradaba producir todo ese horror, ahora a Severus lo repugnaba. Gen también mato muchas veces, pero ella aun, por mas que diga que se arrepiente, no lo hace. Porque es su naturaleza.  
  
Albus pensó en la maldad. ¿La crearía el hombre o crecería así, de lo árboles como si nada? No lo sabia. Solo sabia que estaba en todos lados y que era un debilidad y a la vez una fortaleza. Pensó que las personas que lastimaban a otras solo para verlas sufrir debían hacerlo por maldad. También la maldad era un medio para llegar a tu propósito. Era el medio de Voldemort para llegar al poder. El mal no tenia rostro, podía tener cualquier forma, pero cuando vio a esos mortifagos enmascarados, pensó que si el mal tenia una cara debía ser esa, una desfigurada por un gusto enfermo y una crueldad infinita, con ojos manchado en ocasiones con el brillo de la locura y en otras ocasiones con el vacío de la frialdad.  
  
Pensó que quizás un niño, rompía un jarrón y luego culpaba a su pequeño hermano para que sus padres le pegaran, era movido por la maldad innata en su corazón, o cuando aquellos mortifagos torturaban a los muggles. ¿Serian impulsados por el mismo tipo de maldad? No lo sabia. Pensó en cual podía ser la razón por la cual a Severus y Gen les atraía tanto la maldad y a la ves los asqueaba. Esta en su naturaleza la ambición y el alcance de las metas por la maldad pero también lo esta la compasión y la bondad. ¿Cómo es posible? Tampoco lo sabia y solo se pregunto si el había sido malo.  
  
Si lo había sido 


	3. La Reina por siempre

Mientras Albus Dumbledore miraba todos aquellos ejemplares del profeta, en su despacho, la profesora Gen Morales pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos meses. Los muchachos iban aprendiendo muy rápido porque todos estaban aterrorizados de un ataque de Voldemort en cualquier momento debido a los crecientes ataques e incidentes en Gran Bretaña y el mundo. También Draco Malfoy iba por el colegio con el collar de la vida de Gen. La gente le preguntaba que era y el solo contestaba que era "su tesoro". Gen no sabia que pensar de esto, a fin de cuentas, Draco aun no le había dado una respuesta sobre si pensaba unirse a los mortifagos. En cuento a la Orden del Fénix, no se había avanzado mucho en ella, pues la mitad de sus acciones dependían de lo que le revelara Voldemort a Severus. Hagrid y Madame Olympe Máxime, pudieron hablar con los gigantes y poner a algunos aparentemente a luchar para ellos, pero en caso de gigantes nunca se sabia. Mientras Sirius Black en forma de perro vigilaba la Prisión de Askaban para ver si había algún movimiento de los dementores.  
  
Gen sufría tanto por el. Algunas noches se trasladaba invisible hasta la prisión y se sentaba al lado de Canuto a susurrarle al oído recuerdos felices para que no perdiera la esperanzas. El, en forma de perro, confundía sus palabras con sueños. Recordaba el día en que le entrego los cuadernos de Serafina Black, se habían sentado en la oficina de Dumbledore y habían conversado largo rato sobre ellos. Desde ese día se habían reunido frecuentemente, hasta que a el lo mandaron a vigilar la prisión. Gen estaba muy feliz.  
  
En cuanto a Harry Potter y sus amigos, Gen vio como se esforzaban realmente en su clase, especialmente Hermione, aunque ella de por si era brillante en todo. Harry en ocasiones se veía preocupado y absorto, pero generalmente estaba alegre. En su tiempo libre había conversado con ellos un par de veces, olvidándose de que era profesora, había incluso ido a Hogsmeade con ellos. Le agradaba poder pasar tiempo con Harry, era un buen niño.  
  
Gen se volvió y miro la correspondencia que tenia. Casi todas eran propagandas y ofertas, otras cartas eran asuntos de trabajo o cartas de los padres que aun reclamaban por su corta edad. La ultima carta era de Severus Snape. Era raro tener una carta de el, pero la abrió y leyó lo que decía:  
  
*-Querida Profesora Morales  
  
Le escribo porque me gustaría hablar esta noche, después de la cena, con usted en mi despacho. Es algo personal y muy delicado así que por favor venga sola.  
  
Disculpe si es imprudente de mi parte pero es urgente.  
  
Sinceramente  
  
Severus Snape-*  
  
Gen la miro por unos minutos y frunció el entrecejo. Después agarro un trozo de pergamino y escribió:  
  
*-Allí estaré.  
  
Genna Morales-*  
  
La carta le parecía un poco rara y se pregunto que cosa tan urgente tendría que decirle Severus pero de todas maneras le entrego sus respuesta a su lechuza, Artemisa y bajo al Gran Comedor esperando con ansias lo que tenia que decirle el profesor Snape.  
  
A la hora señalada, Gen Morales toco la puerta del despacho de Severus y espero a que se abriera. Un Snape algo abstraído la hizo pasar. Gen se sentó frente al escritorio del profesor y espero unos cuantos minutos mientras el la miraba directamente. Lo hacia como si pretendiera encontrar algo, como si buscara algo en su rostro. Gen finalmente rompió el silencio:  
  
_¿Le sucede algo profesor Snape?_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
El reacciono pero no de la manera que Gen esperaba, empezó a llorar aunque hacia lo posible para ocultar sus lagrimas. El tomo sus manos entre las de el y lloro sobre ellas. Gen lo miraba con total desconcierto, no sabia que había provocado que Severus llorara siendo el un hombre tan frío.  
  
_Mi Reina no pensaba decirle a uno de sus mas fieles servidores que había vuelto, no pensaba decirme cual era su secreto.  
  
Entonces Gen supo que Severus lo había descubierto todo y sintió que cada músculo del cuerpo se paralizaba. Lo miro y lo hizo mirarla a la cara. Lo miraba con dureza, con esa mirada que había utilizado tantas veces para que le dijeran lo que necesitaba saber.  
  
_¿Qué sabes Severus? Y en todo caso ¿Cómo lo sabes?.  
  
_Lo se todo, se quien es y lo que es, pero no se preocupe, su secreto siempre estará a salva conmigo Mi Reina, siempre lo estará _se seco las lagrimas y volvió a ser el Severus Snape que ella conocía _Intercepte muchas cartas de Dumbledore por mucho tiempo, y me tomo mucho tiempo entenderlo, también tuve que estudiar su comportamiento y cuando la mire a lo ojos supe que si era usted.  
  
Hubo un silencio y Gen nuevamente hablo:  
  
_No le puedes decir a nadie Severus o de lo contrario, no dudare en matarte_ y lo decía en serio, le brillaban los ojos como desafío mientras lo hacia.  
  
_Yo nunca la traicione ni lo haré ahora, ¿Por qué duda de mi?.  
  
_Me tomaste por sorpresa Severus es todo_ y le sonrió dulcemente.  
  
_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ dijo tuteándola por primera vez.  
  
_Estaba asustada, temía que no pudieras entender.  
  
_Yo siempre la entenderé.  
  
Y así siguió la velada, hasta muy entrada la noche. Gen le explico a Severus muchas cosas que el no entendía y otras prefirió guardárselas. Severus también le contó como descubrió todo. Después de eso comenzaron a contarse lo que hicieron en tantos años. Así conversaron toda la noche La Reina Lethicornia y el Jefe de La Gran Conspiración.  
  
Lo que estas dos personas no sabían, era que un joven muchacho convocando un hechizo para invisibilidad, observa todo, con ojos como platos y escucha todo, sin creer lo que escuchan sus oídos. Este muchacho sentado en el suelo frío del despacho de Severus Snape es un chico que todos conocemos, un chico que juguetea nerviosamente con la cadena en su cuello.  
  
Ese joven es Draco Malfoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Gen Morales salió cuidadosamente del despacho de Severus Snape porque ya era tarde y no quería darle explicaciones a Filch. Camino hasta la Torre de Los Profesores y subió al tercer piso donde se encontraba su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se lanzo sobre la cama. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la puerta seguía abierta así que se levanto y la cerro con llave. Cuando se volvió se encontró cara a cara y sin poderlo creer, a Draco Malfoy que la miraba confundido y admirado.  
  
Que hacia el muchacho ahí y como había entrado, no lo sabia, solo sabia que el muchacho sostenía en lo alto el collar que ella le había dado y que tenia la boca abierta como tratando de decir algo pero sin lograrlo.  
  
_Dra-draco, ¿Que haces.... que haces aquí?  
  
_Yo... yo quería hablar contigo Gen, o mejor dicho...con usted, Su Majestad.  
  
_¿Qué...que sabes Draco?_ Gen estaba angustiada y asustada.  
  
_Yo...yo escuche su conversación, señora.  
  
_No, tu no escuchaste nada_ dijo Gen y estuvo a punto de hacer un encantamiento desmemorisante pero Draco dijo.  
  
_Hágalo, y su vida se acabara_ dijo amenazante, balanceando el collar _ No debe hacerlo sino hasta que me escuche.  
  
Genna lo miro con miedo, apenas podia pensar, se mantuvo alerta mientras el hablaba.  
  
_Usted era la Reina, usted era su reina, pero...pero usted lo iba a traicionar porque el destruyo a las personas que amaba y el profesor Snape la iba a ayudar y... y ¡mi padre también lo iba a hacer! Pero el la traiciono, mi padre arruino su plan y la abandono ¿cierto? Y usted desapareció la misma noche que murieron los Potter. Y ahora dígame ¿Por que la asesina mas despiadada y cruel de todos los tiempos, uno de los seres mas poderosos no enfrento sus problemas y huyo?.  
  
_Porque... Porque_ A Gen le costaban las palabras _Yo estaba destrozada, porque la asesina mas cruel tenia sus puntos débiles. Por eso.  
  
Gen estaba llorando sin saber que lo estaba haciendo, le acababa de sacar en cara sus errores y ahora no sabia que hacer. Solo lloraba. Draco la miro largo rato hasta que se arrodillo en el suelo, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las beso.  
  
_Conságreme su servidor porque hoy me uno a usted para remendar lo que hizo mi padre. Yo le serviré, Su Majestad, cuidare su vida, haré lo que me diga y me uniré a los mortifagos y seré un espía para usted.  
  
Gen no se lo creia, no tendría misericordia, lo mataria sin dudar...después de que pudiera arrancarle la cadena del cuello.  
  
_¿Me va a matar?_ pregunto Draco como imaginando sus pensamientos.  
  
Draco camino hasta su cama y apoyo cuidadosamente la cadena sobre la almohada. Después se arrodillo delante de ella.  
  
_¿Qué haces?_ pregunto Gen confundida.  
  
_Dejando su vida a salvo para que usted no muera cuando me mate.  
  
Fue mas de lo que ella pudo soportar. Las lagrimas le nublaban la vista. Sabiendo que aquel chico podía manejarla en aquel momento, callo sentada en el suelo de un golpe, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil en ese momento.  
  
_No me asesine, no la traicionare_ la ayudo a levantarse del suelo _Las Reinas no deben estar llorando y menos en el suelo.  
  
_Draco, largate, te modificare la memoria y todo quedara bien. Eres un niño, no tienes que morir tan joven  
  
_Nunca nadie me había calificado como un niño_ dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que entro _Usted puede hacer lo que quiera, Mi Reina, pero yo quiero ayudarla. Déjeme ir ahora, hablaremos mañana cuando este mas calmada.  
  
Gen sonrio casi demente  
  
_Estoy debil Draco Malfoy, pero estas loco si crees que te dejare ir.  
  
El miedo se reflejo en el rostro de el.  
  
_¿Qué va hacer entonces?  
  
Gen lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa y arrancandole la varita lo encerro en el closet, poniendo algunos hechizos para bloquearlos.  
  
_Ahora yo descansare y mañana hablaremos.  
  
_¡Déjeme salir!  
  
_Lo siento cariño, pero estas equivocado si crees que puedes venir a amenazar a la Reina y salirte con la tuya, por mas buenas que sean tus intenciones, ahora ruega a Dios que te acepte como mi ayudante.  
  
Y coloco un encantamiento silenciador. Tanto para no escucharlo como para que el no escuchara.  
  
Consultaría el oráculo. Tomo el espejo que siempre le había dicho todo lo que había podido, acertadamente y comenzó a hablarle.  
  
_Tengo algunas preguntas_ dijo al espejo.  
  
_¿Estas consiente_ dijo el reflejo de Gen en el espejo _ de que no podrás hacer preguntas sino hasta dentro de unos años?  
  
_Lo estoy.  
  
_Entonces has las preguntas.  
  
_¿Puedo confiar en el?  
  
_Eso será su decisión, pero no debes temerle, ahora no te perjudicara, no hasta que este seguro de que puede hacerlo.  
  
_¿Y como se si lo hará?  
  
_El se delatará a si mismo, no te preocupes, o es el quien debe quitarte el sueño.  
  
_¿Por qué lo hace?  
  
_Te admira, a demás el quiere gloria en su vida, y tu eres su manera de llegar a ella, ambicioso y es rebelde, quiere llevarle la contraria al destino que le escribieron de pequeño. Un niño malcriado, un no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo.  
  
_¿Por qué no le importo el hecho de que iba a matarlo?  
  
_Sabia que no lo harías, sabe que sientes debilidad por el.  
  
_¿Debilidad por el?  
  
_Si, desde el primer momento, pero sabe que tu eres astuta y no siempre podrá engañarte, además... el también siente debilidad por ti.  
  
_¿Podré confiar realmente en el, con el tiempo?  
  
_Con el tiempo el se convertirá en tu mas grande siervo pero solo si lo tratas como a un igual y no como a un vasallo.  
  
_¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
_Dile al muchacho que le avise a tu padre que tu estas aquí.  
  
_¡Pero eso seria una locura!.  
  
_Confía en mi.  
  
Gen contemplo su reflejo mientras pensaba en si hacer aquella pregunta o no hacerla, pero al final, surgió de sus labios sin que ella pudiera evitarlo:  
  
_¿Alguien...alguien me salvara de esto?  
  
_Si te refieres a el alma gemela de tu media-alma, eso dependerá de el, pero es seguro que esta mas cerca de ti de lo que piensas.  
  
Gen aguanto la respiración al escuchar estas palabras. Su alma gemela, o lo que muchos llamarían el hombre de su vida, estaba cerca. No supo que decir. Se levanto de la silla en que había estado sentada y guardo el espejo en un estante con llave. Luego de esto, se echo en la cama a dormir.  
  
Nota de la autora: Bueno señores, sigue siendo confuso y lo será por mucho tiempo. Espero que hasta ahora les guste el ritmo de la historia y si tienen alguna critica por favor escriban. Disculpen por no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, pero estaba algo desanimada y bueno, ahora sigo. Gracias a Iremione por su apoyo. 


	4. Espejito, Espejito

Nota de la autora: Este capitulo va a Iremione: aquí tienes tus reflexiones. Gracias por todo Kathy. Discúlpenme si estoy escribiendo muy rápido, pero creo q después no voy a poder.  
  
Apenas tocaron los rayos del sol su rostro, se lavanto y abrio el closet donde un Draco Malfoy recostado en el suelo dormia como un bebe "Es realmente guapo" penso "Quizas si siento debilidad por el..." y se fue acercando cada vez mas...y mas a su rostro...justo cuando el abrio los ojos. Ella se sobresalto y se echo hacia atrás, el tambien y se incorporo de un salto  
  
_Bienvenido Draco Malfoy, te has convertido en uno de los aliados mas jóvenes de La Reina oscura de la luz_ se sorprendió de la fortaleza que irradiaban sus palabras así que se sonrió a si misma _He aquí tu primera tarea.  
  
_¿En que le puedo servir mi Reina?_ dijo el, aun sorprendido y algo rojo.  
  
_Escribirás una carta a tu padre diciéndole que tienes algo urgente que contarle. Dile que lo quieres ver este fin de semana, que se encuentre contigo en Hogsmeade porque este sábado los dejaran ir. Cuéntale que la Reina no esta muerta y que yo soy su mas fiel servidora. No le digas que somos la misma persona ni mas datos de los que te estoy diciendo. Dile que te enteraste porque me escuchaste hablar con alguien. Quien y como, eso lo inventaras tu, pero di que así te enteraste. Dile que la Reina lo busca y dile que ella aun no sabe que el la traiciono. Díselo y veremos como el regresa a mi.  
  
_Pero.. eso es una locura.  
  
_Confía en mi Draco_ se acerco a la cama y recogió la cadena con su vida _Cuida de ella_ dijo guindándosela del cuello.  
  
Lo miro directo los ojos y le hablo con esa voz baja y dulce que la había echo ganarse a tanta gente.  
  
_Serás grande Draco Malfoy y no te arrepentirás de lo que haces_ luego lo beso en la frente.  
  
Bingo.  
  
Que fácil era persuadir a la gente una vez que creen que te tienen bajo su control. Si Draco Malfoy había sido difícil era por su cautela. Pero se había confiado. Dicen que hay ojos y voces que hipnotizan. Gen hacia exactamente eso. No le mentía, sin embargo, era una de las pocas veces que había dicho la verdad.  
  
El seria grande y poderoso. Como todos los que ella quiso llevar a la cima. Cuando el salió de a habitación, el seguía pensando que ella aun estaba engañada. Gen lo sintió por el. Era un muy joven para entender lo que le esperaba. Era un niño como Harry. Se pregunto porque aquellos muchachos tan jóvenes habían tenido que afrontar un destino tan horrible. Todo había sido por culpa de la Reina Lethicornia.  
  
Y sin poderse explicar como de la fuerza y la maldad pasa de un golpe al llanto, por sentirse un monstruo, por sentirse culpable, se echo a llorar desesperada en la cama preguntándose cuantas vidas tendría que arruinar para tratar de enmendar su error y si valía la pena.  
  
Si lo valía. De lo contrario las vidas arruinadas serian muchas mas.  
  
Solo rogó que Draco Malfoy no fuera una de aquellas vidas. Ni Albus, ni Severus, ni Sirius. Sus vidas ya estaban bastante mal. Pero sobretodo, deseo que la vida de Harry no se arruinara mas. Deseo que ninguno de ellos tuviera el destino que ella tuvo.  
  
*-I tried to be a boy  
  
Yo trate de ser un chico  
  
Tried to be a girl  
  
Trate de ser una chica  
  
Tried to be a mess  
  
Trate de ser un desastre  
  
Tried to be the best  
  
Trate de ser la mejor.  
  
Tried to find a friend  
  
Trate de encontrar un amigo.  
  
Tried to stay ahead  
  
Trate de mantenerme adelante.  
  
Tried to stay on top  
  
Trate de estar en la cima-*  
  
American Life - Madonna  
  
Nuestra Reina despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro al filtrarse por la ventana entreabierta del dormitorio. ¡Salve, oh Reina del mal y del bien!, pero ¿Cómo había logrado descansar después de tantas emociones en tan pocos dias?. Supuso que se había dormido en el momento en que ya estaba ahogada de lagrimas y sus pensamientos se confundían hasta ser incoherentes. Le tomo mas de cinco minutos recordar todo lo que habia pasado en la semana y trato de evaluar todo objetivamente porque ya sus emociones se volvían locas en su cerebro. Analizo los hechos:  
  
Severus sabia quien era y lo peor de todo el asunto, sabia que era y sin embargo..., no le importaba, seguía incondicional con ella. Eso la hizo sonreír y a la vez sentirse avergonzada por su comportamiento. Después de todo ella había dudado el cuando siempre había sido su mas fiel sirviente, su mas fuerte aliado, su discípulo mas brillante y uno de sus mejores amigos. A pesar de la distancia que siempre habían guardado, el había sido su compañero, la persona con quien siempre podría contar, y a pesar de lo apenada, triste y confundida que se sentía, se sentía aliviada de que Severus supiera, porque era bueno saber que existían personas que podían apreciarla por lo que era.  
  
También Draco se había enterado. Solo recordar eso la hizo temblar. El estaba admirado por todas las cosas que ella había podido hacer, pero debía estar horrorizado y quizás decepcionado por la naturaleza de su ser. Ella sabia que esta metida en un gran problema si las ambiciones de Draco llegaban muy lejos, estaría arruinada y pasaría lo que ella había estado tratando de evitar durante toda su vida. Pero era probable que sucediera, tarde o temprano, el se empezaría a preguntar porque tenia que obedecerla si era ella la que estaba echa para obedecer. Pero, el espejo le había dicho que confiara en el, y el espejo nunca se equivocaba, aunque...hubo una vez..., porque ya sabia que muchas veces el destino y las elecciones de la gente se pueden cambiar. Volvió a temblar ante este pensamiento y rogó que no sucediera así.  
  
Penso en su viejo aliado, ahora traidor: Lucius Malfoy, el padre del niño en quien debía confiar. ¿Cómo reaccionaria ante las noticias de Draco?. Si se enteraba de que vivía, siempre estaría la posibilidad de que todos sus planes se arruinaran. Probablemente Lucius Malfoy estaría completamente aterrado, dándole vueltas a cerebro para saber como resolver el problema en que se había metido. Se presentaría ante ella y le preguntaría donde estaba su Reina sin saber que hablaba con ella, seria muy gracioso y muy útil puesto que si Gen lo emboscaba a tiempo, caería perfecto en su telaraña. Esto la hizo sonreír.  
  
Pensaba en la cara de terror de Lucius cuando las palabras del espejo se reproducieron en su mente, sonándole en los oídos. El estaba cerca, aquella persona, la única capaz de cambiar su naturaleza, la única que completaría su alma, estaba tan cerca de ella después de años de huir y esperar. Pero...¿Quién era? No podía arriesgarse con el primero que viera porque seria muy doloroso descubrir después que no era su alma gemela, y mucho mas si ambos se enamoraban. Además, Gen se había prohibido a todos los hombres porque simplemente no tenían derecho a sufrir con ella. Albus había sufrido, y Tom también aunque ahora lo mereciera.  
  
Esta era la principal razón por la cual nuestra joven Reina no había tenido amistades verdaderas en estos últimos años de su vida, ni tampoco noviecitos y menos relaciones serias. Un golpe fatal y ya no habrían otras oportunidades. Estaba muy frágil. Así que solo rogó que alguna señal le indicara quien era, para que ella pudiera llegar hasta el sin equivocarse. Pero eso solo después de arreglar su error, porque de lo contrario arrastraría a la desgracia a esa persona.  
  
Ahora pensaba en las fallas de su vida, en todas las cosas que habia tratado de hacer, en todos los papeles que habia representado, todas la veces que habia fingido.  
  
Supuso que lo hizo mal. Que todo fue en vano.  
  
Sus pensamientos volvieron a Draco Malfoy y espero que el muchacho sinceramente pretendiera ayudarla. Pero sobretodo, alzo los brazos al cielo y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que Draco no descubriera la verdadera y mas importante función de la botella que le guindaba en el cuello.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- Al igual que la profesora Morales, el profesor Snape no fue a trabajar ese día, lo que fue toda una bendición para nuestros Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuff (que planeaban hacer fiestas en sus salas comunes) pero no para nuestros Slytherins, que no ganaran tantos puntos en el día como de costumbre, aunque no hubo gran alboroto porque el jefe de los Sly, Draco Malfoy no se había levantado de su cama en todo el día.  
  
Eran las 3:00 pm cuando finalmente Severus Snape despertó. Se había quedado dormido con la cara apoyada en el escritorio de su despacho, soñando una y otra vez con los inocentes que había lastimado. Soñando con la Reina Lethicornia y con sus terribles planes, con sus bondadosas acciones y sus contradictorias decisiones.  
  
Severus comenzó con su investigación 10 años atrás cuando tenia que entregarle una carta muy extraña a Dumbledore. Aunque se negó a creer el contenido de esa carta y de las que le siguieron a esa, fue hilando su información hasta dar con el remitente. Averiguo porque y cuando lo supo se horrorizo. Sin embargo ¿Cómo iba a dejar sola a la persona que lo ayudo en esta vida?  
  
Ahora ella lo sabia y estaba destrozada y avergonzada pero al menos sabia que podía contar con el, y ¿Por qué no? El contó con ella cuando estaba completamente solo y antes incluso. Por eso le debe algo y Severus Snape siempre paga sus deudas. Además, la mayoría de sus conocimientos se los había dado ella. El la apreciaba por todo esto, le tenia mucho cariño y le dolía que no hubiera confiado desde un principio en el.  
  
Después de todo no era justo ya que el siempre fue incondicional con ella y eran innumerables las veces que puso en peligro su vida solo para ayudarla. Quizás no era su culpa, el nunca le dijo cuanto la quería y la admiraba así que ¿Por qué tenia que suponerlo?. Ella no sabia que era como una madre para el. Quizás ella sola quería que el tuviera un vida normal, lejos de los problemas que había tenido desde que nació. Era muy amable en hacer eso, pero el siempre escogería los problemas.  
  
Allí estaba el primer ejemplo: el escogió seguirla. Esto le arruinaba la vida y sin embargo no quiso abandonarla en todas las oportunidades que le dio. Y allí estaba de nuevo, haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Solo espero que esta vez no fuera en vano.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Nuestro Chico de Oro fue el único que no durmió en toda la noche. Lo único que podía hacer era preguntarse una y otra vez que era lo que estaba haciendo y porque. Todo había sucedido tan rápido y de repente su vida dio un giro que no esperaba. ¿Y quien se lo pudo imaginar? (N/A: solo yo, jiji). Ahora tenia que contarle a su padre toda la verdad y luego destruir la botela.  
  
Sin embargo una voz dentro de el le decía que la ayudara, que eso seria lo correcto. Y siempre salía la voz asustada de su ser, aquella que le decía que aceptara el encantamiento desmemorizante, aquella que le decía que el solo era un niño. ¿Era un niño?  
  
Sabia que dejaría de serlo y aunque el siempre había tenido prisa por crecer, ahora tenia miedo porque ya no estaba en la cuna de oro en que creció. Era tiempo de decidir y el tendría que decirle a su padre y tratar de volver a su vida normal. Aunque supiera que seria imposible.  
  
Agarro un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:  
  
*-Querido Padre:  
  
Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Por favor, encuéntrame en Hogsmeade este sábado a las 3:00 pm frente a la Casa de los Gritos.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Draco L. Malfoy-*  
  
Subió a la lechuceria ignorando a las personas que le preguntaban porque había faltado a clases y le entrego la carta a Apolo, su lechuza. La vio irse. Cuando volvió a su cuarto, se tiro a la cama a llorar.  
  
Sentía vergüenza de si mismo por estar llorando. Le habían enseñado que los hombres fuertes no lloran. Pero la verdad es que el hombre fuerte tenia miedo, mucho miedo. 


	5. El Arte de un Malfoy

Espero frente a la Casa de los Gritos en el pueblo de Hogsmeade a que el fruto de una crianza esmerada llegara a darle una noticia. Su joven vástago de 15 años llegaría quizás a decirle que estaba dispuesto a seguir sus pasos y entonces todo el esfuerzo habría valido la pena.  
  
Cuando Narcisa se caso con el, nunca pensó en un hijo. El en ese momento quería violar la tradición familiar y no dejar heredero alguno, sin embargo, los ruegos de su mujer lo hicieron ceder pero mas como un regalo para ella. Fue cuando nació que todo cambio, fue mágico para el estrechar a aquella criatura tan pequeña que podía convertirse en el legado de toda su existencia si lo quería así. Parecía tan indefenso y cuando cerro su pequeña manita en torno a su dedo pulgar, vio que era muy fuerte. Le puso Draco, dragón y se esmero con Narcisa a darle siempre lo mejor, de ellos y del mundo. Ahora podía decir que estaba orgulloso de el.  
  
Cuando vio al joven acercarse a lo lejos, sonrió. Había crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo y también se sintió orgulloso de la decisión que vio reflejada en su rostro. Solo cuando lo tuvo enfrente se volvió a enseriar.  
  
_Buenas Tardes, Padre_ dijo el. Le evitaba los ojos y eso era raro.  
  
_Buenas Tardes, Draco.  
  
_Hay algo importante que debo decirte.  
  
_De acuerdo, pero vamos a un sitio mas cómodo, esta tarde es muy fría.  
  
Draco asintió y camino en silencio junto a Lucius durante largo rato hasta que llegaron a el bar "Las Tres Escobas" y se sentaron en la mesa que vieron mas apartada de todas. Draco hablo:  
  
_Quiero que me hables mas de la Reina Lethicornia, Padre.  
  
Esto tomo a Lucius por sorpresa. No entendía a que venia la pregunta ni cuales eran las inquietudes de su hijo. Siempre pensó que vendría a comunicarle que se volvería un mortifago y serviría al Señor Oscuro.  
  
_¿La Reina? Bueno... La Reina fue una mujer muy extraordinaria y poderosa. Ella ayudo al Señor Oscuro a llegar al poder y mientras ella estuvo a su lado, fueron sus tiempos de gloria. La gente le temía mas a ella, tanto que nisiquiera se referían a ella indirectamente, no hablaban, era un pánico descontrolado. Ella era muy contradictoria porque le perdono la vida a mucha gente mientras que mato a otra sin piedad. Después organizo una conspiración contra el Lord por razones que pocos sabían.  
  
_Tu estabas en esa conspiración.  
  
_Exactamente_ susurro Lucius _Era una conspiración con varios mortifagos entre los cuales estaba yo, pero uno de los mortifagos rebelo el plan de la Reina. A los mortifagos traidores, el Lord los mato y la Reina desapareció la misma noche que murieron los Potter, bueno de hecho en la mañana.  
  
_¿Y a ti porque no te mataron?_ pregunto Draco confuso. Lucius sonrió.  
  
_Cuando mi señor vino a matarme yo fingí siempre haber estado de su lado. Aprende esto Draco: quédate siempre del lado del mas fuerte. Ella siempre había sido la mas fuerte pero con su desaparición, no me convenía estar de enemigo del Señor Oscuro. Esa noche el también desapareció, pero a el yo tenia la posibilidad de traerlo de vuelta, a la Reina no.  
  
_Entonces..._ comienza a decir Draco con un tono de voz raro _¿Tu no fuiste el mortifago que hablo?  
  
_Nunca, el plan estaba funcionando de maravilla y la vida que me ofrecía la Reina era mejor que la que me ofrecía el Señor de las Tinieblas. Ella era la mas fuerte.  
  
_Querrás decir que ES la mas fuerte.  
  
Lucius lo miro completamente extrañado.  
  
_¿A que te refieres?  
  
_Ella vive Padre y es mas fuerte que nunca.  
  
_¿De...de que ha-hablas Draco?_ dijo Lucius nervioso, tartamudeando y sin entender.  
  
Draco lo miro con una dureza inesperada.  
  
_Seguiré hablando_ miro a sus lados _pero no aquí, no es seguro.  
  
Lucius se levanto con dificultad al igual que Draco y ambos se agarraron de las manos para que Lucius lo pudiera transportar con el. Aparecieron en la gran sala de la majestuosa Mansión Malfoy. Draco lo soltó inmediatamente y comenzó a dar vueltas inquieto alrededor de la sala mientras un tembloroso y confundido Lucius se sentaba en un sillón respirando con dificultad.  
  
_¿Sabes quien es Genna Morales?_ pregunto Draco finalmente, rompiendo el silencio después de un rato.  
  
_Si, es aquella... aquella jovencita que ahora es profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Brillante muchacha, se graduó muy joven y dicen que es muy talentosa. Lastima que es de padres muggles, una sangre sucia.  
  
_No es una sangre sucia, fue adoptada por muggles.  
  
_Bueno, como sea, es una muchacha famosa, comparada con Potter. Una niñita buena, una molestia a final de cuentas.  
  
_No le dirás molestia una vez que escuches mi noticia.  
  
_No te entiendo Draco, habla claro ¿Qué...que tiene que ver esta muchacha con la Reina?  
  
_Ella me ha estado vigilando todo este tiempo y ha hablado conmigo también. Me dijo que quería conocerte. Un día escuche su voz dentro de una habitación conversando con otra. La voz desconocida le decía que te buscara porque tenia asuntos pendientes contigo pero solo si tu no te presentabas antes, que si le eras leal, lo harías. Fui incapaz de entrar a la habitación. Ella le decía señora.  
  
Lucius palideció, no entendía aun bien lo que sucedía pero sabia que estaba a punto de presentarse un gran problema. Si la Reina estaba viva y la tenia como enemiga, no se quería imaginar lo que sucedería.  
  
_¿Su...su señora?  
  
_La Reina Lethicornia es su señora, así le dijo cuando se despidió de ella. Genna Morales es su mas fiel servidora. Estoy casi seguro de que ella quería que yo escuchara. La Reina te busca.  
  
_¿La Reina...qui-quiere verme?  
  
_Si Padre, y ella aun no sabe de tu traición, pero lo averiguara si no vas pronto. Pensé que era importarte decírtelo.  
  
_Si...si hijo, has hecho bien. Yo iré...no ahora, cuando este preparado, pero...yo iré. Tu actúa como si nada Draco, como si no supieras nada.  
  
_De acuerdo Padre.  
  
Inmediatamente, Lucius se sumió en sus pensamientos y trato de controlarse cuando el miedo amenazaba con tomar el control ¿o era desesperación? Si, eso era, un nerviosismo y una necesidad casi histérica de huir. La Reina mas terrible de todas... estaba cerca, y lo buscaba...¿Y si lo torturaba? ¿Y si...  
  
Ahogo un grito antes de terminar de pensarlo. Draco le miraba sin estarlo mirando, sentado en otro sillón. Estaba absorto y con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, la atención de Lucius no pudo centrarse en el por mucho tiempo. Era imposible todo lo que estaba escuchando, se negaba a creerlo. La Reina había desaparecido hacia muchos años.  
  
Quien hubiera visto a los Malfoy en ese momento, tan inseguros los dos, no lo hubiera creído. Lucius finalmente pudo definir lo que sentía: Terror.  
  
--------------------------------- Mientras, nuestro Draco agonizaba por dentro, apenas podía contener el impulso de contarle la verdad a su padre, decirle que todo era una trampa sin importarle el horrible castigo que vendría a continuación. No pudo articular palabra, sin embargo. Se sentía injusto con su padre, pero no planeaba decirla nada hasta que supiera lo que necesitaba saber. Miro a su padre, a esos espasmos de horror que lo recorrían y el nerviosismo que de pronto lo hacia parecer tan débil. Nunca lo había visto así y ahora hacerlo le dolía.  
  
Pero ¿Su padre lo quería a el? Toda esa seriedad y esa relación tan impersonal que habían tenido, ahora pensaba que quizás hubiera sido porque Lucius nunca lo quiso. Necesitaba saberlo, si su padre lo quería, el lo defendería, el destruiría la botella en su cuello. Su mano se cerro instintivamente en torno a la botellita. La destruiría si su padre lo quería.  
  
Abrió la boca tratando de hacer la pregunta y sin embargo, no pudo hablar. Las palabras le sonaban tan ajenas, no era algo que diría un Malfoy.  
  
_Pa-Padre_ era increíble como esa palabra había sido casi imposible.  
  
Lucius salió de su aturdimiento y lo miro.  
  
_¿Tu...tu...me...me_ se detuvo, no podía decirlo. Lucius lo miraba expectante.  
  
_¿Qué cosa, hijo?_ pregunto Lucius.  
  
"Estas loco si lo dices" penso "Es patético, ¿A quien le importa"  
  
_¿Tu me... qui-quieres?_ dijo esto mirando al suelo. Las palabras le sonaron rara. Querer, dudaba haberla pronunciado excepto para pedir algo. Se sintio como un tonto.  
  
Tonto tonto tonto tonto tonto tonto.  
  
Se sintió avergonzado, esas no eran cosas de un Malfoy. Pregunta sentimental y muy estúpida para el y su familia. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, miro a su padre. Estaba aturdido, era obvio que nunca en su vida se había esperado esa pregunta. Después de un rato desvió la mirada y dijo:  
  
_No es tiempo para sentimentalismos Draco, hay cosas primordiales que resolver en este momento.  
  
Ouch. Sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puño por el estomago y de todas maneras, alcanzo a asentir.  
  
_Debemos ir al pueblo, ya va a ser hora de que el expreso salga a Hogwarts.  
  
_Si, Padre_ susurro.  
  
Draco Malfoy se fue de su mansión decidido a seguir a la Reina Lethicornia.  
  
------------------------------- Mientras Draco se iba en el tren a Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy se sentaba en su despacho pensando en sus siguientes pasos. Tenia que ver a la Reina, si era verdad que ahora era tan poderosa entonces tenia que ponerse de su lado.  
  
Si el hubiera sabido que ella podía volver, que el podía ayudarla, lo hubiera hecho, pero el no lo sabia, ese día ella desapareció y el tenia una familia que cuidar. Si no hubiese tenido familia, si solo hubiera sido su vida la que corría peligro, el podría haberse enfrentado a Voldemort en el nombre de su Reina. Pero estaba su familia, estaba Narcisa y Draco que en esa época no tendría mas de dos años, no podía someter a su familia a la desgracia y destrucción. Así que se fue del lado del mas fuerte.  
  
Tenia que ver a la Reina y la idea le causaba terror. Pero no, primero vería a Genna Morales y después hablaría con su señora. Agarro un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir:  
  
*-Señorita Morales:  
  
Me gustaría conversar unos asuntos con usted que nos conciernen a ambos.  
  
Por favor, notifíqueme pronto cuando será su próxima visita a Hogsmeade porque en estos momentos se me es imposible visitar Hogwarts.  
  
Disculpe Molestarla. Suyo  
  
Lucius Malfoy.-*  
  
Le entrego inmediatamente la carta a su lechuza y a vio irse, perderse en el horizonte.  
  
Recordó a Draco y a aquella extraña pregunta que le había hecho. No era la clase de pregunta que haría su hijo. Lucius no entendía de repente esa inquietud y no le respondió, querer era de débiles y mucho mas expresarlo. La indiferencia ante os sentimiento humanos era el arte de un Malfoy.  
  
El rostro de Lucius se suavizo al volver a pensar en su hijo ¿Qué si quería su hijo? ¿Qué no había echo por el? ¿Qué no HARIA por el?. Había tratado de darle siempre lo mejor, de prepararlo para el mundo asqueroso en que vivían y a la vez, protegerlo de el. ¿Qué si lo quería? ¿Qué si quería a su hijo?  
  
_Si hijo, si te quiero_ le susurro al aire.  
  
A kilómetros de distancia, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, unas horas mas tarde, un muchacho alto y pálido, de cabellos rubios impecablemente peinados y de ojos grises, en ese momento tan duros como piedra, caminaba decidido, como un vendaval al despacho de la joven Genna Morales, profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que fue en un pasado la gran Reina Lethicornia. Abrió la puerta de par en par e irrumpió en el despacho. Gen que estaba sentada en su escritorio, lo miraba.  
  
_Ya esta hecho, mi señora_ dijo Draco inclinando la cabeza.  
  
_Ya lo se_ dijo ella, sonriendo y mostrándole la carta de Lucius que acababa de llegar _Buen trabajo, mi niño.  
  
Se acerco y lo beso en la frente.  
  
_Siempre lo que usted diga, mi lady.  
  
Y Gen supo que era leal.  
  
Nota de la autora: Bueno, espero q les guste, no creo q vuelva a escribir en mucho tiempo pq estoy tratando de entender el 5to libro en ingles (supuestamente lo iba a esperar en español pero no pude) además de que empezaron mis exámenes finales. Nos vemos. 


	6. Marcas de ayer y Mostepontentemagus

Nota de la Autora: Estoy usando una canción en este capitulo, se llama "Marcas de Ayer" y la conocerán quienes vean o hayan visto la novela El Clon. Esta entre asteriscos porque no podía poner cursivas. Aquí esta Sirius (Sirius por siempre) y la esperada conversación entre Lucius y Genna. Cuídense. ----------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------Se dispuso a dar la ultima ronda alrededor de la prisión antes de permitirse dormir aunque fuera unos minutos. Sabia que no debía descuidarse por mucho tiempo, notaba la agitación y emoción en los Dementores, podía percibir toda esa expectación. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los mortifagos llegaran, pero tenia que descansar, a pesar de su apariencia de perro y de su inocencia, los Dementores lo afectaban, claro que si, ya había pasado mucho tiempo haciéndole guardia a la prisión y los malos recuerdos empezaban a llenar su mente canina.  
  
Se recostó fijándose en la entrada, Canuto tenia que dormir, solo esos hermosos sueños lo reanimaban y le decían que hacer. Los sueños de su pasado.  
  
*Siento que te conozco hace tiempo* *De otro milenio, de otro cielo* *Dime si me recuerdas aun*  
  
Cerro los ojos y se vio en aquella habitación de su niñez, en la sala de estar de su casa donde había compartido tantas cosas, el solo tenia 5 años y lloraba. Sintió que los brazos de su madre lo rodeaban por detrás y lo mecían.  
  
_No temas mi amor_ dijo la voz ronca de Serafina Black _Aferrate a los hermosos recuerdos que te pude dar, a lo único bueno que hice por ti.  
  
El dejo de llorar y se seco las lagrimas.  
  
_Tu hiciste muchas cosas buenas por mi, mama_ dijo escuchando con asombro su voz ya de hombre y viendo que volvía a su edad actual. Se volteo y observo el rostro que era de su madre y a la vez no lo era. Tomo sus manos.  
  
*Solo con tocar tus manos* *Puedo revelarte mi alma* *Dime si reconoces mi voz*  
  
El había visto ese rostro pero ahora no podía recordar a su dueña y supo que era su madre porque en el fondo de sus ojos estaba ella.  
  
_Escúchame Sirius_ dijo la voz grave pero no ronca de la persona enfrente de el _Viene el encuentro de muchas cosas, quienes eran tus amigos ahora te dan la espalda y tus enemigos se hacen tus aliados. Vendrá un ejercito a destrozar al Señor Oscuro, no deberán dudar de ellos cuando les ofrezcan su ayuda. Los seres que huyen de su humanidad caerán por ser justamente humanos y tu fortaleza será el control y la unión. Cuando abras los ojos veras a los mortifagos llamar a los devoradores de almas y tendrás que alertarle al sabio de su traición. Ten miedo porque esa es el arma de la prudencia pero no permitas que el miedo se apodere de ti.  
  
Era como si le hubiese leído la mente cuando pronuncio sus ultimas palabras. Se abrazaron un tiempo mas. *Siento que me desnudas la mente* *Cuando me besas en la frente* *Dime si traigo marcas de ayer*  
  
Se despertó, pero no quiso abrir los ojos aun, suspiro y se mentalizo para lo que venia pero una vez que pudo ver, se levanto de una. Ahí, estaban unas figuras encapuchadas humanas frente a los grandes y asquerosos dementores. Sirius se escondió tras uno de los únicos muros que tenia la prisión y se transformo en humano, transportándose (apareciéndose) a los refugios de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
*Solo con tocar tus manos* *Puedo revelarte mi alma* *Dime si reconoces mi voz*  
  
No fue mucho lo que pudieron hacer, sin embargo, los mortifagos actuaron muy rápidamente y los dementores impedían su acción. La mayoría de los partidarios encerrados huyeron, solo lograron mantener algunos. Así acabo la noche, después de un autentico fracaso, solo lograron impedir el gran daño. Realmente la Orden no había podido hacer gran cosa en estos meses porque el Ministerio de Magia se negaba rotundamente a creer en la vuelta de Voldemort a pesar de los pequeños atacas e indicios y ahora con los dementores del lado de la oscuridad, todo seria mucho mas difícil. Sirius sin embargo, esperaba tratando de reprimir su ilusión. Aquel ejercito que le prometía su madre, pronto los ayudaría.  
  
*Siento que te conozco* *Siento que me recuerdas* *Dime si reconoces mi voz* ----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Genna reía maliciosamente mientras esperaba. Estaba en su despacho, de cara a la ventana pensando un sus futuros planes. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Lucius se había enterado de su regreso y justo ese día venia a visitarla. A pesar de sus ruegos, se reunirían en Hogwarts, no le convenía verse con su antiguo seguidor en otro sitio que no fuera debajo de la nariz de Dumbledore, aunque ella muy bien sabia cuidarse. Severus había llegado escandalizado hace una semana por cierta carta de Lucius diciendo que la Reina vivía y que Genna Morales la seguía así que le tuvo que explicar todo a Severus.  
  
_Solo espero, mi señora, que sea prudente lo que hace, conozco a Lucius y sobretodo, conozco a Draco y aunque es un niño ejemplar no se si darle plena confianza_ eso le había dicho.  
  
Pero ella no temía, sabia que su plan iría bien, nunca había estado tan confiada. La Orden prácticamente no hacia nada y era hora de acciones mas drásticas. Tenia que pensar en una manera de atacar a los mortifagos directamente, pero no con los miembros de la Orden, ellos tenían reputaciones que cuidar.  
  
Alguien toco a su puerta, sonrió y se levanto de su silla, caminando con calma para abrir. Era Lucius, por supuesto, y si estaba asustado no había ni sombra de ello, pero eso era lo que mejor hacia el rubio, fingir. Genna le sonrió y extendió su mano para estrechársela.  
  
_Es un placer conocerlo, Señor Malfoy_ dijo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
_El placer es mío, Señorita Morales_ dijo el bajando la cabeza como un saludo.  
  
_Pase adelante, no se quede ahí. Tome asiento.  
  
_Gracias_ dijo entrado y sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio del despacho. Gen cerro la puerta con seguro tras el.  
  
_Nunca había visto esta oficina así_ dijo el, como si no existiera otro tema primordial.  
  
_Decidí que le convenía menos cachivaches y mas luz natural_ dijo ella señalando la ventana.  
  
_Decidió usted bien.  
  
_Gracias. ¿Le apetece algo de tomar?  
  
_Oh no, no se preocupe, estoy bien.  
  
Hubo un prolongado silencio donde Lucius se dedico examinar cada recoveco de la oficina con la mirada. Se detuvo en las cartas de reclamo de los padres acerca de su edad e hizo en gesto con la cabeza para ver si podía tomarlas. Gen asintió.  
  
_Es algo controversial el tema de su edad, ¿cierto?  
  
_Cierto, las personas no confían en mis capacidades.  
  
_Sin ofenderla, le digo que es algo sorprendente que un ser tan joven sea tan... poderoso.  
  
La miro significativamente, pero ella no se inmuto. La examino, era obvio que buscaba algún signo de su poder, para así creer que merecía el respeto de La Reina. Buscaba el porque de que esa chica tan inexperta fuera la doncella mas confiable de su Señora. Si hubiera sabido a quien tenia frente a sus ojos.  
  
_Bien, Señorita Morales_ dijo el finalmente _creo que es mejor que no nos andemos con rodeos.  
  
_Ciertamente no, Señor Lucius, supongo que usted esta aquí porque su hijo, Draco, le dijo que yo quería verlo.  
  
_Esa, mi querida señorita, no fue la única información que me comunico mi hijo_ dijo. Ambos sonrieron.  
  
_Eso esperaba, su hijo escucha muy bien.  
  
_Mi hijo escucha lo que se divulga sin temor a ser escuchado.  
  
_Su hijo escucho lo que yo quise que escuchara, mi buen señor.  
  
_Me alegra. ¿Y acaso lo que el escucho...?  
  
_¿Era cierto? Oh si, por supuesto.  
  
La primera descarga de tensión recorrió a Lucius, pero ella no sonrió, fingió que no lo había notado.  
  
_¿Y donde esta? Yo debería hablar con ella.  
  
_Usted no hablara con ella ahora, Señor Malfoy. Usted sabe que no merece verla.  
  
_Yo no he hecho nada en su contra.  
  
Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada.  
  
_Necesito explicarle mi posición_ dijo Lucius esperando una respuesta.  
  
_Sus asuntos, después los arreglaran ustedes, yo solo soy una mensajera de la voluntad de mi Señora. Ella no desea verlo, solo desea saber si usted esta con ella.  
  
Lucius pareció meditar el asunto, buscando algún pretexto que pudiera retrasar su respuesta. Finalmente pregunto:  
  
_¿Su Majestad... ha estado sola todo este tiempo?  
  
_Oh no, ella tiene su escolta.  
  
_¿Su escolta?  
  
_Si, una serie de personas con poderes extraordinarios, magia con las propias manos y dominio de objetos, son pocos, pero valen por un ejercito.  
  
_Eso, me cuesta creerlo.  
  
Genna se levanto y camino hasta a ventana, espero a que Lucius se levantara y se colocara a su lado. Busco con la mirada, hasta que encontró la perfecta demostración.  
  
_¿Ve aquel árbol?_ dijo señalando a un enorme roble, Lucius asintió _Es tan grande como el sauce boxeador, si es que no es todavía mas grande y los años que lleva plantado en Hogwarts son innumerables.  
  
_Lo recuerdo de mi época en la escuela.  
  
Ella estiro sus brazos hacia delante, los dedos separados y hacia abajo, sin cerrarlos en un puño. Cerro los ojos.  
  
_Recuerda las habilidades de La Reina_ murmuro.  
  
Lucius se quedo atónito al ver lo que sucedía. Genna levantaba sus dedos, uno a uno y las enormes raíces del árbol se desprendían del suelo. Ahogo un grito. Ella alzo un poco las manos y el árbol se levanto del suelo. El miro su rostro, pero estaba completamente inexpresiva.  
  
_¿Sabes hacer un escudo protector grande?_ murmuro ella de repente. Sus manos temblaban alarmantemente pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba estático.  
  
_S-si_ dijo el, aun con dificultad para hablar.  
  
_Lo crearas cuando diga ahora ¿de acuerdo?.  
  
Lucius asintió pero nada lo hubiera preparado para lo siguiente. Genna cerro sus puños y los giro sus muñecas haciendo que el árbol estallara en miles de pedazos que volaban en el aire hacia el castillo.  
  
_¡AHORA!_ grito y Lucius con un movimiento de su varita creo el escudo.  
  
Cubrió toda esa zona del castillo, haciendo que los enormes trozos rebotaran contra el. Un particular trozo venia directo hacia ellos pero la energía lo envió de regreso. Hubieron gritos en el castillo, aunque no fueron muchos porque la mayoría de los muchachos estaban en un paseo extra a Hogsmeade como regalo de la escuela (N/A: no suena convincente pero algo tenia que inventar).  
  
Ella se masajeo las muñecas y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, tranquila y serena. Lucius volvió jadeando y se sentó frente a ella.  
  
_¡Pero eso solo lo puede hacer la Reina!  
  
_Ya no Lucius, hay magos con esta capacidad, sin embargo mi señora no pretende esto de ti, quiere que te unas a los mortifagos y espíes para ella.  
  
_Yo...yo, lo haré.  
  
_Bien, serás notificado pronto de lo que tienes que hacer y de cuando la puedes ver.  
  
Y lo echó de su oficina dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y millones de preguntas. ----------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- Unas horas mas tarde, Genna Morales entraba como un vendaval a las clases de Pociones y llamaba al Profesor aparte.  
  
_Este no es el momento, mi señora, tengo alum-..._ pero se detuvo al notar su emoción y el brillo en su ojos.  
  
_Tomara mucho trabajo hacerlo en corto tiempo, pero es hora de retomar el proyecto 13: Hay que crear la escolta de La Reina y tu serás mi Esfinge.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Todo mago posee cierta cantidad de magia en su interior. Las varitas mágicas poseen objetos mágicos que ayudan al mago a sacar, complementar, manejar y orientar su magia. Hay magos sin embargo, que tienen suficiente magia como para no utilizar varita y que aprenden a controlarla con movimientos de las manos. Estos son los potentemagus, conocidos normalmente como magos de las manos y son extremadamente raros y nacidos por épocas. Esta condición no se hace, se nace con ella y en diferentes niveles según la cantidad de magia. Muchos potentemagus no se dan cuenta de su condición porque nunca se forzan a realizar hechizos sin varita y no descubren sus habilidades.  
  
El proyecto 13 de La Reina Lethicornia, era crear una escolta, un pequeño ejercito de 14 miembros (si la contamos a ella también) que fueran potentemagus. El trabajo era lento y cuidadoso y nunca se llego a iniciar del todo porque se pensó en ello como ayuda a La Gran Conspiración que habría de derrotar a Voldemort y al poco tiempo, La Reina había desaparecido.  
  
El único miembro entrenado para esa época era Esfinge, el guarda de La Reina, su protector. El también tenia el trabajo de confundir mentes, con sus palabras y acertijos podía desorientar a cualquiera. Severus Snape era la Esfinge que guardaba a Lethicornia.  
  
_Retomar el proyecto 13 en este momento es completamente absurdo_ dijo Severus, unas horas después de que Genna le dijera su decisión, hablando en su despacho _La probabilidad de que consiga tantos potentemagus es nula, tardaría mucho tiempo.  
  
_Eso lo se Severus, es por eso que la escolta solo serán 7 magos, la mitad y ya estamos tu y yo _contesto ella dando vueltas por la habitación.  
  
_Eso puede ser, pero entonces la escolta no tendrá la misma fuerza que imaginamos.  
  
_También me di cuenta de eso, razón por la cual buscaremos moste- potentemagus.  
  
Severus la miro como si estuviera completamente loca. Un Moste-pontemagus era extremadamente poderosos y se habían sabido de muy pocos en la historia.  
  
_¿Cinco moste-pontemagus? Es imposible.  
  
_No Severus, es mas factible de lo que piensas, esta época es muy poderosa y tantos magos grandes, yo lo siento, las energías...recuerda que puedo detectarlo.  
  
_En caso de que sea factible, ¿Dónde los buscaremos?.  
  
_En Hogwarts.  
  
_Pero mi señora, el staff de profesores dudo que cuente con esos poderes y menos que quieran aceptar...._ pero Severus se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de Gen _¿Usted...usted no s-se estará refiriendo a los... a los alumnos?  
  
La sonrisa de ella aumento, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y asintió suavemente.  
  
_¡Pero ellos no cuentan con el nivel suficiente! Es inconcebible, son simples mocosos...  
  
_No necesitan aprender mucho de lo que les pueda enseñar Hogwarts, si nacieron con la condición, son moste-pontemagus y si los hay, créeme, aunque sea alguno encontraremos.  
  
_De acuerdo, no quiero que piense que la estoy reprochando, pero debe ver la realidad...  
  
_Espera y veras, Severus.  
  
_¿Y usted cree que acepten? Son tan jóvenes... tendrán miedo.  
  
_Todos tenemos miedo, pero te garantizo que aunque sea un solo mago tendremos.  
  
_Bien mi señora, como diga, yo solo espero su prudencia _suspiro al decir esto y salió del despacho.  
  
La primera clase de Gen era casualmente con Slytherin y Gryffindor de 5to curso (n/a: nadie se traga q es coincidencia, pero vamos!!! Es mas divertido ir directo al punto que interesa). Ya tenia su plan preparado, así que entro al salón donde todos enmudecieron al verla, les sonrió y dijo:  
  
_Hoy probaremos un aparato que mide los enemigos, otro detector, pero este es muy usado en las sociedades secreta para diferenciar a los miembros de magos que quieran simplemente espiar_ saco el objeto. Noto que lo ojos de la clase se detenían en el, de repente Hermione Granger abrió los ojos de par en par y miro a la profesora.  
  
Oh Dios mío, por supuesto que ella sabia que era el aparato.  
  
Era un detector de magia y usarlo en los alumnos estaba prohibido porque Hogwarts tenia el lema de que la cantidad no importaba mientras hubiera voluntad y la voluntad puede flaquear si no tienen el nivel que imaginaban. Era cierto, pero ella necesitaba del aparato. Miro a Hermione fijamente, esperando a que hablara, a que la delatara delante de toda la clase, pero la muchacha solo se relajo y espero sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
_Mostrara varias colores que solamente las sectas saben que significa, pero si se torna negro, significa que eres enemigo_ se detuvo para escudriñar a Hermione.  
  
Ella sabia que ese color nunca se reflejaría en un detector de magia. Era una cantidad de tonalidades desde rojo magenta (que mostraba la magia mas pobre pero aun así magia) a azul bermellón (la magia mas fuerte), el negro no estaba entre los colores. Espero a que Hermione lo dijera, pero esta no hablo.  
  
_He adaptado el aparato para que detecte mis enemigos, así que ustedes pasaran adelante, tratando de sacar toda su energía porque eso nubla la razón de la maquina. Así han logrado pasar muchos magos espías_ volvió a mirar a Hermione.  
  
No nublaba la razón de la maquina, en realidad la ayudaba a medir con mas exactitud. "Oh por dios, no lo digas" pensó desesperada Genna, "Déjame saber primero". Nuevamente la niña se relajo y espero en silencio.  
  
_Cuando diga su nombre, pasaran adelante y harán lo que yo les indique.  
  
Fue llamando a cada uno de los alumnos, y no se llevo sorpresas, todos obtenían justo cuanto pensaba o incluso mas bajo, sin embargo eran unos chicos promedio. La única sorpresa fue cuando Millicent Bulstrode obtuvo un morado azulado.  
  
_Granger, Hermione_ llamo Gen.  
  
Hermione se paro sumamente nerviosa pero decidida. Camino hacia la mesa donde estaba el objeto e hizo lo que todos: levanto la palma de su mano lo mas alto que pudo y fue bajando, el objeto fue cambiando de color, subiendo de rojo...a morado...dejaría de cambiar cuando la mano de Hermione tocara el objeto. A escasos centímetros de hacer contacto el aparato se torno azul, Hermione lo toco y voló en pedazos. Gen aguanto la respiración, se acerco a Hermione y fingiendo que recogía algunos pedazos y le murmuro en el oído:  
  
_Potentemagus.  
  
Hermione la miro. No sabia si reírse o echarse a llorar, ella respiro profundo, le sonrió débilmente y se sentó de nuevo.  
  
_No se asusten muchachos, es solo que la señorita Granger puso tanto empeñó en anular el objeto que lo destrozo_ todos respiraron aliviados _Excelente Hermione_ añadió a la muchacha.  
  
Mas gente y no muchas sorpresas. Solo Neville Lombottom la asombro con el azul ligeramente morado que obtuvo.  
  
_Malfoy, Draco_ llamo y vio al chico levantarse.  
  
El chico se veía muy decidido, había algo en sus ojos. Una vez que estuvo frente a la mesa, murmuro para que nadie mas pudiera oír:  
  
_¿Un detector de magia?.  
  
Gen le sonrió y asintió levemente. Capto a sonrisa casi imperceptible de el. Alzo la mano y fue haciéndola descender poco a poco...los colores cambiaban con una rapidez impresionante...rojo...morado...y apenas a la mitad del camino, azul. Draco detuvo la mano ahí, sonrió ampliamente y dijo:  
  
_Cúbranse los rostros_ bajo un poco mas la palma y ¡BUM!, el objeto estallo de nuevo.  
  
Gen no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, era un chico estupendo. El camino de vuelta a su puesto, mirando con burla las caras de asombro de todos. Hermione lo miraba atónita.  
  
Fue pasando mas gente y luego...Gen tuvo que leer el nombre varias veces y respirar profundo antes de pronunciarlo. "Oh señor, el no por favor, el no".  
  
_Potter, Harry.  
  
El chico se levanto nervioso, se detuvo frente a la mesa y alzo la mano que temblaba ligeramente. Tomo una bocanada de aire y cerro fuertemente los ojos antes de ir bajando el brazo. Rojo...morado...los colores eran como un torbellino...azul y en el mismo punto al que había llegado Draco....¡BUM! pero la explosión disminuyo al aparato a nada mas que polvo. Pedazos diminutos y a clase cayo en el silencio. Harry Potter abrió los ojos y se volvió de frente a la clase, mirando al suelo. Gen sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, trato de respirar pero le costaba tanto... le iba a dar asma, una de las desventajas de su cuerpo. "No...porque sucedía esto...el no...ya tenia suficientes responsabilidades". Se calmo y miro a Harry, el le devolvió la mirada y sintió el mismo corrientazo. Sonrió.  
  
_Muy bien Harry, siéntate, lo hiciste bien.  
  
El chico se sentó y ella también. Ninguno de los chicos restantes hizo algo impresionante a excepción de Ron Weasley que tuvo un azul aunque no muy puro.  
  
Termino la clase y Gen comenzaba a recoger sus cosas cuando Hermione se le paro delante y pidió hablar con ella. La profesora ya sabia que era lo que le quería decir la chica, así que la miro atentamente rogando que todo funcionara. Cuando todo el mundo había salido, Hermione hablo:  
  
_Profesora, creo que usted sabe que esos objetos no eran precisamente detectores de tenebrismo, son detectores de magia y son...  
  
_...ilegales en Hogwarts por influir en la autoestima del estudiante, lo se_ completo Gen _Es por eso Hermione es que mentí sobre lo que era en realidad.  
  
_Lo que no entiendo profesora, es exactamente que quiere usted midiendo el nivel de magia de cada uno.  
  
_Para saber que tanto tengo que trabajar con cada uno de ellos, es importante que todos aprendan sobretodo con estos extraños sucesos ocurriendo en todas partes.  
  
Hermione suspiro aliviada y ambas se sonrieron. Gen se felicito a si misma, una respuesta completamente creíble.  
  
_Debes estar muy orgullosa de ti misma Hermione, eres una potentemagus.  
  
_Eso es imposible profesora_ dijo Hermione ruborizándose _los potentemagus son muy raros y yo no podría...  
  
_Mira este libro_ dijo señalando a uno de los textos que estaban sobre el escritorio. Gen hizo un movimiento con las manos y el libro se abrió y comenzó pasar las paginas rapidademente, luego se cerro de golpe y voló hasta estrellarse contra la pared.  
  
_Usted es genial_ dijo Hermione.  
  
_Créeme, tu podrás hacer eso si quieres. Dime Hermione ¿te gustaría tomar clases conmigo? Así aprenderás estas cosas.  
  
_Yo no creo poder hacerlo...  
  
_Si estas interesada, ven todos los lunes a las 5:00 pm a este salón y te iré enseñando.  
  
_Gracias profesora.  
  
_Llámame Gen, no estamos en clases_ dijo y Hermione asintió _¿Viste lo que hizo tu amigo Harry?  
  
_Fue impresionante, el debe ser un potentemagus muy poderoso.  
  
_Al parecer pero el no debe saberlo aun, no esta listo.  
  
_Pero necesita saberlo.  
  
_No aun Hermione, Harry es muy joven para lidiar con esto, porque ligado a su condición de potentemagus hay algo mucho peor. Creeme, por favor.  
  
_De acuerdo_ musito Hermione.  
  
_Necesito también que tu lo protejas de aquellas imprudencias que nos dan a los adolescentes. Tu eres la mas madura, así que mantendrás controlados a esos dos.  
  
Hermione rió y asintió.  
  
_¿Y que crees que he hecho durante estos 5 años?_ ambas rieron.  
  
Gen pensó en ofrecerle que se uniera a la escolta, su presencia seria muy útil ya que era poderosa y muy responsable, aunque no era un moste- potentemagus podría lograr grandes cosas. Ciertamente era responsable y decidida pero Hermione no estaba lista para matar a nadie. Además ¿Qué mas daño le causaría a Harry si ella moría?  
  
El resto de la semana paso y Genna siguió con su plan. En Hogwarts habían chicos muy poderosos, pero pocos lograron romper el aparato. Hizo una lista de los mas poderosos y luego midió sus actitudes para ver si ante su propuesta correrían con su mama, avisarían al profesor o aceptarían. La primera muchacha a quien le propuso unirse a su escolta fue a Luna Lovegood que a pesar de ser tan joven, rompió el detector:  
  
_...y se que todo esto es precipitado, pero...  
  
_Acepto_ dijo la niña impasible.  
  
_¿Qué?_ dijo Gen sin creerlo.  
  
_Que acepto tu propuesta, me uno a tu escolta y hago lo que me pidas.  
  
_Creo... que debes saber que es un gran riesgo y si quieres pensarlo...  
  
_No tengo que pensarlo, acepto.  
  
_¿Estarás dispuesta a asesinar a alguien?  
  
_Si los que mato son asesinos.  
  
_Lo son.  
  
_Entonces solo estaré cobrándome la muerte de los que mato.  
  
_¿Y correrás con el riesgo de ser asesinada?  
  
_Todos corremos riesgos y no tengo nada que perder, bueno solo, quizás mi padre...pero lo veré del otro lado del velo...algún día.  
  
Gen no supo que quería decir, pero sonrió satisfecha y le dio la bienvenida.  
  
El segundo era un chico de 7mo curso de Ravenclaw que se llamaba Alexander Wings que había destrozado el aparato y después se había disculpado muy apenado mientras Gen reía:  
  
_¿Y todo esto es para...para destro-tronar a El-que-usted-ya-sabe?_ dijo el muchacho extremadamente pálido.  
  
_Así es.  
  
_En ese caso yo...yo me uno a usted.  
  
Y al tercero, nisiquiera tuvo que preguntarle:  
  
_Draco...  
  
_Si acepto.  
  
Genna sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
Pero aun no estaban completos...  
  
_¿Y donde conseguiremos otros dos moste-potentemagus?_ pregunto Gen entrando en desesperación.  
  
_No se preocupe_ dijo Severus _Yo los encontrare. Ahora, dígame ¿Piensa decirle a los dos chicos nuevos su pasado?.  
  
_Solo parte, lo que necesitan saber, es muy peligroso que lo sepan todo.  
  
_Bien pensado. ¿Ya les tiene nombres?  
  
_Aun no, se los daré en el ritual de iniciación pero no puedo iniciar si no consigo mas magos.  
  
_¿Esta segura de que no consiguió mas potentemagus?  
  
Gen pensó en Hermione...pensó en Harry, en su asombroso poder y en lo increíble que seria...  
  
_Quizas_ dijo considerándolo.  
  
Nota de la autora: este capitulo es un poquito diferente a los otros, sobretodo por los diálogos salidos de la nada, jeje, antes daba muchas explicaciones. Digan si les gusta. 


	7. Somos uno, pero no somos lo mismo

Trato de ignorar el hecho de que su corazón latía en su garganta. Estaba dividido entre dos sentimientos: el primero le decía que corriera de vuelta y le dijera a Genna que no había podido encontrar un moste-potentemagus o correr hacia delante y llegar lo mas rápido posible junto a esa persona. En lugar de hacerle caso a cualquiera de sus dos impulsos, caminaba muy despacio pero sin distracciones hacia el lugar donde se debía encontrar la persona que había evitado durante años.  
  
A Severus Snape, el trayecto le pareció eterno y a la vez, mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado por lo tanto, se asombro una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta que buscaba. Respiro varias veces tratando de calmar a su corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su cuerpo pero como los intentos fueron vanos, se apresuro a tocar la puerta. Se arrepintió una vez que lo hizo, tuvo las ganas de huir y esconderse, y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían haberse petrificado. Se quedo sin aliento cuando esa persona abrió la puerta, de hecho, ambos dejaron de respirar. Una vez que ambos se acordaron de la función de sus pulmones, ella hablo:  
  
_¿Qué quieres?  
  
Wow, eso había sido frío y directo, pero Severus no esperaba menos de ella.  
  
_Tengo una propuesta para ti_ si ella iba a ser directa, el también _pero no puedo aquí.  
  
_Entonces pasa, pero habla rápido.  
  
Cuando el paso a su lado, ella solo quería golpearlo o abrazarlo después de tantos años, pero solo se limito a cerrar la puerta tras el. "Estúpidos impulsos" pensó. Severus fue directo al grano, era mejor evitar los otros temas de conversación.  
  
_La Reina esta viva.  
  
La habitación callo en un silencio incomodo. Ella lo miraba como esperando a que dijera que era una broma, pero el no hablo.  
  
_¿Lethicornia?  
  
_Si.  
  
_Imposible.  
  
_Imposible no es.  
  
_¿Dónde esta?  
  
_En Hogwarts. _¿Quién es?  
  
_Genna Morales.  
  
_¿La chica?  
  
_Si.  
  
_¿Cómo sabes que no se lo invento?  
  
_Me conoces los suficiente como para saber que ya me cercioré.  
  
_¿Y que quiere ella de mi?  
  
_Te quiere en su escolta, en el proyecto 13, necesita tus poderes de moste- potentemagus, quiere destronar a Voldemort.  
  
_¿Para que? ¿Para instaurar su propio reinado de terror nuevamente?  
  
_Esta vez, ella solo esta tratando de arreglar el error que cometió para poder empezar de cero.  
  
_¿Y tu le crees?  
  
_Si.  
  
Ella no necesitaba mas, si Severus le creía y confiaba en ella, era suficiente. Pero decidió hacer mas preguntas, unas innecesarias y otras que no necesitaba saber con tal de estar unos segundos mas...cerca de el.  
  
*Is it getting better, or do you feel the same?* *¿Esto esta mejorando, o acaso tu sientes lo mismo?*  
  
*Will it make it easier on you now* *Sera mas facil para ti ahora*  
  
*You got someone to blame* *Tienes alguien a quien culpar*  
  
_Acepto_ dijo ella al final incapaz de prolongar la conversación por mas tiempo.  
  
_Te avisare cuando sea la primera reunión y cualquier duda puedes hablarla conmigo o con Genna.  
  
_De acuerdo.  
  
Hubo un silencio donde ambos evitaron mirarse. Sus corazones latían tan fuertemente que estaban convencidos de que el otro los podía escuchar.  
  
_Bueno yo..._ continuo Severus_ creo que...me voy.  
  
Aguardo unos segundos esperando a que ella le pidiera que se quedara y ella lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque su cerebro la detuvo.  
  
_Adiós Snape_ dijo fríamente.  
  
El se levanto, abrió la puerta y salió. Mientras tanto, Laurie caía de rodillas llorando.  
  
Lloro de rabia porque pasaban los años y aun ese hombre era capaz de sacarla de su paz con tan solo estar en la misma habitación que ella. Quería matarlo y a la vez quería amarrarlo para que nunca, nunca jamás se apartara de ella.  
  
Mientras, Severus no lloraba porque se había jurado que nunca mas lloraría por ella pero corría como el alma que leva el diablo hasta su cuarto, era domingo y nadie tenia porque molestarlo en todo el día.  
  
Y ahora, para tratar de entender a estas dos almas, veremos sus recuerdos...  
  
*You say * *Tu dices*  
  
*One love* *Un amor*  
  
*One life* *Una vida*  
  
*When it's one need in the night* *Cuando hay una necesidad en la noche*  
  
*One love* *Un amor*  
  
*We get to share it* *Llegamos a compartirlo*  
  
*Leaves you baby if you don't care for it* *Te deja si no te interesas por el*  
  
Laurie era muy hermosa desde pequeña. Su rostro era de facciones perfectas y hermosas, su cabello castaño claro y liso y sus ojos ámbar eran exóticos. Era blanca, pero no pálida porque siempre había un rubor natural en su piel. Ahora esta mujer se lamentaba y repetía una y otra vez "Si solo hubiera sabido que la belleza no lo era todo". La verdad es que para el tiempo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, aquella muchacha sentía que lo tenia todo. Generalmente, las personas que son muy hermosas reciben mucha atención por su físico y no se dedican a su mente o su alma. Los seres hermosos de ambas maneras, son especiales pero desgraciadamente, Laurie no pertenecía a ese grupo de personas.  
  
Cuando entro a Hogwarts, Laurie fue sorteada en Ravenclaw donde su inteligencia no era tan admirable como el resto de sus compañeros, pero su belleza era enviada y su alma fría e insensible. ¿Cuántos chicos andaban detrás de ella? Pero ahora solo uno de ellos importaba: Severus Snape.  
  
¿Qué pudo ver aquel chico para nada superficial en aquella niña tan cruel? Todavía Severus se lo pregunta, se pregunta porque presentía que había algo especial en ella.  
  
Laurie nunca podría olvidar todas las veces que se había dedicado a humillarlo, a despreciarlo sin ningún reparo, a burlarse de el y a ayudar a los Merodeadores en todas sus bromas. Nunca, la culpa inmensa se iría de su corazón y la perseguiría por siempre haciéndola sentir como el ser mas despreciable. El dejo de pretenderla, por supuesto, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca se vengo, solo se callaba y se iba del sitio.  
  
*Did I disappoint you?* *¿Te decepcione?*  
  
*Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?* *¿O deje un mal sabor en tu boca?*  
  
*You act like you never had love* *Actuas como si nunca hubieras tenido amor*  
  
*And you want me to go without* *Y quieres que me vaya sin el*  
  
Excepto aquel horrible día que quedo grabado en la memoria de ambos. Una vez mas, ninguno de los dos pudo perdonar sus actos. Aquel día, por primera vez, se armo una terrible discusión a solas, donde no había nadie para apoyar al uno o al otro o para detenerlos.  
  
_¿Qué pasa Snivellus?_ dijo Laurie riéndose burlonamente _¿Estas molesto porque se acabo tu gel barato para el cabello y la estas pagando conmigo?  
  
_Eres una simple coraza_ dijo Severus cargado de odio.  
  
_¿Una Coraza?  
  
Y esta vez fue Severus quien rió.  
  
_Eres un simple estuche. Dime Señorita Perfecta ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando envejezcas y tu carita linda ya no pueda comprar la atención de todos? No creo que la gente este dispuesta a calarse tus berrinches, princesita ¿Dime que harás cuando tu coraza se caiga y te quedes sola?  
  
_Al parecer "Mr. Profundo", mi coraza funciono bastante bien en ti.  
  
A pesar de lo que Laurie esperaba, Severus sonrió aun mas.  
  
_¿Tu coraza? No cariño, por un momento fui tan estúpido como para pensar que había algo especial en ti, lastimosamente solo eres una caja vacía. No vales nada.  
  
Severus nunca pudo olvidar su expresión de dolor, no pudo olvidar sus ojos abiertos de par en par inundados de lagrimas y su boca en una mueca de tristeza. Cuan bien se sintió al verla sufrir de la misma manera que ella disfruto verlo sufrir a el.  
  
De súbito, la expresión de dolor de Laurie se convirtió en una de odio intenso. Levanto su varita e hizo un encantamiento de desarme, tomando a varita de Severus y haciéndolo volar a el hasta golpearse contra uno de los árboles mas lejanos. Se rompió la cabeza, pero estaba consiente, así que de nuevo la rabia nublo su mente. Los sentimientos, especialmente la rabia, son esenciales para aflorar los poderes de cualquier mago, lastimosamente para Laurie, Severus era un moste-potentemagus sin control sobre sus poderes.  
  
De donde y como salieron las llamas, nuestro chico no lo supo en el momento, solo podía recordar aquella barrera de fuego frente a el, el miedo y los gritos de Laurie que transformaron toda la rabia de su cerebro en la mas profunda desesperación.  
  
El fuego fue extinguido en parte por los poderes de Severus (el miedo también es un gran estimulante) y con las propias manos del chico. ¿Dolor? No sintió sino mucho después, parecía como que su único propósito era apagar las llamas y no había nada que lo detuviera.  
  
Hubo poco que la señora Pomfrey (que para esa época era señorita) pudiera hacer. La mitad izquierda del cuerpo de Laurie estaba irreconocible, con cicatrices producidas por fuego mágico incurables, solo la otra mitad de su cuerpo mostraba el antiguo vestigio de su belleza. Severus también tenia las manos lastimadas por lo que tuvieron que guardar fin de semana en reposo, en camas continuas de la enfermería.  
  
_¿Por qué le dijiste a la profesora Black que tu misma te prendiste fuego?  
  
_No hagas muchas preguntas Snivellus, o el prendido en fuego serás tu.  
  
Hubo un silencio donde de nuevo surgió la voz de Laurie esta vez débil, como al borde de las lagrimas.  
  
_Aunque ardieras en fuego no importaría porque tu tienes algo mas que una coraza ¿cierto?  
  
Severus no supo que decir, se quedo completamente mudo mirando hacia el techo.  
  
_Mi estuche esta destrozado y ahora solo soy...nada.  
  
_Eres algo_ dijo el de repente.  
  
_¿Y que soy? Porque yo no lo se.  
  
_Tu eres el comienzo, debes dejar sacar a ese ser que nunca explotaste. Debes ser la Laurie que habrías sido sino le hubieras dado tanta importancia a tu apariencia.  
  
_Pero...¿Cómo?  
  
_Primero mejorando tus notas, tendremos que estudiar.  
  
"Tendremos" repitió Laurie en su mente "¿El me ayudara?". Extendió su mano hacia la cama de el aunque a Severus le costo trabajo comprender que quería que a tomara entre las suyas. Se durmieron agarrados de manos.  
  
*Well it's...* *Bueno, es...*  
  
*Too late* *Muy tarde*  
  
*Tonight* *Esta noche*  
  
*To drag the past out into the light* *Para traer el pasado a la luz*  
  
*We're one, but we're not the same* *Somos uno, pero no somos lo mismo*  
  
*We got to carry each other* *Tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro*  
  
*Carry each other* *Cuidarnos el uno al otro*  
  
*One* *Uno*  
  
Desde ese momento, Laurie se volvió notablemente mas inteligente, menos cruel y menos popular. Paso de ser el agresor a ser la victima pues sufrió una a una las bromas y humillaciones que ella misma jugo en su pasado. Pero no importaba, porque siempre estaba Severus para conversar al final del día.  
  
Aquel día del quinto curso de ambos, donde los Merodeadores lo avergonzaron en publico, no fue Lily Evans la única en intervenir:  
  
_¿Quién quiere verme bajarle los pantalones a Snivelly?  
  
_No gracias Potter, suficiente horror nos trae tu cara como para soportar mas_ dijo Laurie apareciendo de la nada.  
  
Un grupo de Slytherins que estaban ahí rieron y los Ravenclaw la miraban sorprendidos.  
  
_Oh, pero si es la Princesita defendiendo a Snapy.  
  
_No, en realidad quise dispersar este espectáculo porque me da nauseas.  
  
_Siéntete libre de hacerlo, pero lejos de mis zapatos_ dijo Sirius con desprecio.  
  
_Claro, Señor Engreído.  
  
_Cada ladrón juzga por su condición_ dijo Peter Petegrew.  
  
_Yo tengo con que ser engreída.  
  
_Oh, yo creo que ya no.  
  
Severus pensó que Laurie empezaría a escupir plomo* y a voltear a Petegrew de cabeza pero ella solo sonrió y mantuvo la calma.  
  
_Yo tengo esto_ dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza _cosa que tu no tienes.  
  
_¿Qué sucede aquí?_ dijo, apareciendo de la nada Serafina Black.  
  
Le había llamado a atención en grupo de alumnos reunidos en circulo y cuando vio a Severus en el suelo, a Laurie a la defensiva y a sus Merodeadores del otro lado, supo que no podía ser nada bueno. Severus recordaba a Serafina Back, para ese entonces de 58 años de edad (n/a: tuvo Sirius a los 43) con sus cabello que alguna vez fue negro azabache, completamente blanco pero su rostro aun joven a excepción de las líneas de los ojos inmensos y azules. Ella se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse.  
  
_Oh, solo lo usual profesora_ contesto Laurie y hubo un coro de risas.  
  
_¿Quién comenzó?  
  
_Los de siempre_ y una vez mas se produjo un coro de risas.  
  
_15 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
_¡Pero, mama!_ grito Sirius.  
  
_Profesora Black, para ti.  
  
La frialdad con la que había pronunciado esas palabras se quedaría en los oídos de todos. Sirius retrocedió (de hecho todo el grupo lo hizo) y bajaron la mirada para no ver la decepción en los ojos de Serafina.  
  
_No es justo_ murmuro Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
Esa fue una de las peleas entre madre e hijo que mas duro. Testarudos los dos, pasaron meses sin hablarse y Sirius sin llamarla de otra forma que no fuera "Profesora Black". Mientras, Severus y Laurie eran todavía mas amigos...a su manera. Los problemas volvieron en el ultimo año de Hogwarts.  
  
*Have you come here for forgiveness?* *¿Has venido aquí por perdón?*  
  
*Have you come tor raise the dead?* *¿Has venido para levantar a los muertos?*  
  
*Have you come here to play Jesus* *¿Has venido a representar a Jesus?*  
  
*To the lepers in your head? * *¿A los leprosos de tu cabeza?*  
  
_Lucius...yo no estoy muy convencido_ dijo Severus en una conversación en Hogsmeade con su ya graduado amigo Lucius Malfoy.  
  
_Vamos Severus, La Reina es una mujer fascinante y el Lord es un hombre muy inteligente y poderoso ¡Podríamos llegar a donde queramos con ellos!  
  
_Lucius yo...  
  
_Te llevare a que los conozcas, sin compromisos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
_Si...supongo.  
  
Y así fueron, conocieron al Lord y hasta ese momento a Severus le parecía la idea muy atrayente... y mas aun lo fue cuando vio a la Reina... a pesar de que la mujer pego un brinco cuando lo vio. Tenia mascara, no pudo distinguirla.  
  
_¡Severus!  
  
_¿La conozco?  
  
_No...yo solo...he escuchado de ti...  
  
Severus se unió a los mortifagos y perteneció al circulo mas cercano del Señor y la Señora Oscura siguiendo a Lucius, uno de sus únicos amigos. Al principio todo le parecía tan maravilloso, ser poderoso, respetado y temido tiene su gusto, sobretodo si durante tu vida tu has sido el humillado. Y con mas razon si su Señora Lethicornia lo educaba para hacerse mas grande. Fue en esa época cuando conoció al ser que mas daño su alma, al mayor culpable de su casi destrucción:  
  
_Gusto en conocerlo...  
  
_Severus Snape_ se apresuro el a decir.  
  
_Severus, yo soy Fourberie...Fourberie Betrug.  
  
_Dichoso en haberla conocido.  
  
¿Dichoso o mas bien Maldito? Lo cierto es que Vampire (como la llamaban los mortifagos) se le metió por los ojos a nuestro Severus cuando tan solo unos meses antes todo era diferente:  
  
_Algún día me tendrás que contar a donde vas en tus largas ausencias y sobretodo: ¿Por qué tenemos que vernos en un bosque?  
  
_Laurie, hay muchas cosas que tu no puedes entender...  
  
_Severus, eres excelente en defensa contra las artes oscuras, te necesitamos porque la profesora Black y Dumbledore piensan formar una organización, La Orden del Fénix se llama. Necesitamos acabar con la amenaza del señor oscuro.  
  
_Una organización...¿Y como es?  
  
_Tus preguntas son raras_ dijo Laurie con una idea de repente atormentándola _Si no te conociera muy bien diría que eres uno de los seguidores de ese horrible señor...  
  
_¿Pero que dices?_ pregunto Severus riendo pero mirando hacia otro lugar porque nunca le había podido mentir a Laurie _Yo no estoy con el Señor Oscuro.  
  
_Entonces únete a la Orden, yo me uniré.  
  
El miedo brillo en los ojos de Severus. Toma las manos de Laurie y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. A sus profundos ojos negros que perturbaban a cualquiera...y la hacían tan vulnerable.  
  
_¡No! Laurie, no lo hagas. Debes prometerme que no te vas a unir.  
  
_¿Por qué? Se que solo tenemos 3 meses fuera de Hogwarts y que somos muy jóvenes pero...  
  
_Yo no...yo no...¡Diablos Laurie, no me preguntes porque!  
  
_Contéstame Severus.  
  
Se acerco mas a ella.  
  
_No soportaría...que algo te sucediera_ dijo en un murmullo.  
  
Sintió su corazón brincar hasta su garganta y se disparo a latir muy fuerte cuando Severus se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Quiso huir pero no pudo...Severus cerro los ojos..."Tengo que detenerlo" pensó...  
  
Pero ella solo cerro los ojos.  
  
Y se sintió tan vulnerable cuando el toco sus labios.  
  
Luego despertó y se retiro rápidamente.  
  
_¿Qué...que fue eso?_ pregunto. Pero ella no quería que el se lo dijera, ella no quería decirlo porque seria admitir todo.  
  
El no contesto. Ninguno lo diría, no era posible. Al final el tomo aliento, se levantó y antes de irse dijo:  
  
_Solo...solo piénsalo.  
  
_¿Pensar que? No hay nada que pensar Severus, esto no puede ser...  
  
_¿Por qué no?  
  
_Porque...porque...  
  
_Quizás no cambiaste tanto como yo supuse Laurie_ dijo Severus herido.  
  
_Quizás hay cosas que no deben cambiar_ dijo y Severus la miro con odio y se fue.  
  
*Did I ask too much?* *¿Te pedí mucho?  
  
*More than a lot* *Mas que mucho*  
  
*You gave me nothing, now it's all I got* *Tu me diste nada, y ahora es todo lo que tengo*  
  
*We're one, but we're not the same* *Somos uno, pero no somos lo mismo*  
  
*Well we hurt each other* *Nos herimos el uno al otro*  
  
*Then we do it again * *Y lo hacemos de nuevo*  
  
Pero ella lo pensó, aunque dijera lo contrario, Severus no le había dado tiempo de explicarle que ella...tenia miedo. Minuto tras minuto pensó en el, cada segundo, cada hora, día tras día durante semanas. Tuvo grandes peleas consigo misma sintiéndose como una tonta pero decidiéndose a decirlo, lo llamo para reunirse, para disculparse para decirle que...si. Mas tonta se sintió el día que se reunieron de nuevo:  
  
_Tengo algo que decirte_ dijeron los dos al unísono. Rieron.  
  
_Ve tu primero_ dijo Laurie.  
  
_De acuerdo. Me ha pasado algo asombroso.  
  
_¿Qué cosa?  
  
_He conocido a una chica muy interesante. Es la mujer mas atrayente que halla visto. Fascinante, y aunque parezca mentira ¡esta interesada en mi, Laurie! Se que no me debo ilusionar, como siempre digo: todos son traicioneros hasta que te demuestren lo contrario.  
  
El golpe que sintió en su corazón le provoco ganas de llorar. Se las contuvo incapaz de dejarle ver su dolor, vergüenza y tristeza. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran. "Llegue tarde" pensó "¿Cómo puede pensar que yo...un estuche, pudiera llevarse algo mas allá? El prefiera a su chica...inteligente". Pero luego la rabia fue indetenible "Culpa tuya no es, tu no lo hubieras pensado si el no te hubiera dicho que lo hicieras". Lo cierto es que Laurie hizo su mejor actuación aquella noche luciendo una sonrisa y un falso interés cuando en realidad estaba furica e inconsolable.  
  
Esa fue para el "su mejor época" hasta que descubrió años después todas las mentiras. El Señor Tenebroso se alzaba cada día mas poderoso. La Orden del Fénix aun era débil porque muchos de los aspirantes eran demasiado jóvenes y Dumbledore los descartaba. Vampire había desplazado en casi todo a Laurie, convirtiéndose en su nueva confidente. Si el hubiera sabido, si hubiera escuchado el consejo que Lethicornia le dio:  
  
_Ten cuidado con esa mujer, Severus.  
  
_¿Con quien?  
  
_Con Betrug.  
  
Severus rió.  
  
_No entiendo porque le tiene idea.  
  
_No es idea. Yo solo te advierto, lo que tu hagas será tu decisión pero los amigos se dicen la cosas.  
  
_¿Amigos?  
  
_Claro_ dijo La Reina sonriendo _Somos amigos.  
  
_Es un honor ser considerado su amigo.  
  
_Y como tu amiga te digo que tengas cuidado con ella y la pongas en su lugar o cuando llegue el momento yo seré quien la ponga.  
  
Pero Vampire seguía en su camino al corazón de Severus. Le costaba bastante porque el era un hombre bastante cerrado y difícil pero ella siempre había tenido una habilidad sorprendente para fascinar a las personas. Severus la llevo a que conociera a Laurie que era como la única familia real que tenia.  
  
Ella recordaba ese día, cuando aquella mujer (unos 4 años mayor que ella) pálida, cabellos negros rizados y caninos largos entro junto con Severus a su casa. Era una mujer muy hermosa, muchísimo mas fascinante de lo que seria ella si nunca hubiera ocurrido el terrible accidente.  
  
_Laurie, te quiero presentar a Fourberie, a Vampire como nosotros le decimos.  
  
_Mucho gusto Laurie, Severus habla todo el tiempo de usted.  
  
"Lo va a lastimar" dijo la voz en la cabeza de Laurie "Tu lo sabes" agrego pero inmediatamente salto la contrapartida "¡Solo lo piensas porque estas celosa!" pero su voz rió "Tu sabes que no es asi"  
  
_Mucho gusto, Vampire.  
  
"Debes decirle a Severus que ella solo quiere lastimarlo" dijo la voz "¡No! Ese no es tu problema" grito la contrapartida furiosa. Laurie empezaba sentir dolor de cabeza "Sabes que si a el lo lastiman, tu sufrirás porque su dolor es el tuyo". Así paso la noche, entre gritos de sus voces internas que ahogaban la conversación de Vampire y Severus.  
  
Cuando ambos se fueron, Laurie murmuro:  
  
_Te voy a vigilar muy de cerca, no creas que es fácil burlarme.  
  
Pero no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer, Severus se alejo cada vez mas de ella pasando mas tiempo con Vampire y sumido en la voluntad de los Lores. Fue en esa época en que se hizo confidente de La Reina y descubrió su otra cara, una que el nunca hubiera sospechado. Siguió mas leal a ella aunque no podía entender sus razones para hacer lo que hacia. Finalmente, Vampire logro su codiciado objetivo:  
  
Estimados:  
  
Severus Snape y Fourberie Betrug junto con sus familiares, tienen el agrado de invitarlos a su unión en matrimonio, acto que se efectuara a las afueras del pueblo de Hogsmeade el día 1 de Septiembre de este año a las 6:00 pm.  
  
Contamos con su asistencia.  
  
Laurie sintió que se moría. Se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
Severus solo contaba con 18 años.  
  
La boda se efectuó públicamente en un lugar sencillo. Muchos de los mortifagos fueron disfrazados de buenos ciudadanos de la comunidad mágica, Albus Dumbledore y Serafina Black asistieron tomando el lugar que deberían los padres de Severus. Asistió poca de la familia de Fourberie, solo sus padres y dos primos que después resultaron no estar relacionados con ella. Laurie era la madrina pero ella no fue, así que Narcisa tomo su lugar con Lucius de padrino.  
  
Después de la sencilla ceremonia, se despidieron y fueron a la gran recepción secreta que Voldemort y Lethicornia habían preparado para ellos. Mas bien, Voldemort la preparo porque Lethicornia nisiquiera se digno a salir de su cuarto a excepción de cuando llegaron, que salió y le murmuro a Severus al oído.  
  
_Disfruta los primeros meses porque luego te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho.  
  
Y la mujer tuvo razón. Los primeros 3 meses fueron como un paseo, encantadores y el no dejaba de repetirle a todos que era muy feliz. No duraría mucho, lamentablemente. Fue al cuarto mes que Vampire se empezó a mostrar arisca, fría y cruel. Severus trato todo por arreglarlo pero nada parecía satisfacerla. Fue ahí, cuando después de tanto tiempo, Severus fue a visitar a Laurie por consejo.  
  
_No entiendo que es lo que le pasa_ le dijo a Laurie mientras ambos estaban en el bosque donde solían reunirse.  
  
_¿Y no es quizás hora de que...empieces a pensar que ella fue siempre así?  
  
_No, Laurie, tu no la conoces bien, ella nunca se portaría así conmigo.  
  
_Pues eso es lo que esta haciendo.  
  
_¡Tu solo lo dices porque no te cae bien!_ grito iracundo _la odiaste desde el primer momento y por eso me dices eso.  
  
_¡Yo solo estoy tratando de protegerte!  
  
_ Me se me cuidar solo.  
  
_Pues estas demostrando que no_ Laurie suavizo su voz y agrego _Los amigos hacen ver a sus amigos la verdad.  
  
_¿Mi amiga? ¡Tu no eres mi amiga! ¿Qué verdad me estas haciendo ver? ¿Qué tu no vales nada? ¡Eso siempre lo supe!  
  
Laurie lo miro con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia y desapareció sin una palabra mas.  
  
Nadie es perfecto hasta que te enamoras de el y eso fue lo que le paso a Severus.  
  
Vampire se las arreglaba para siempre discutir en publico y terminar como la victima. Se comenzó a alejar de el y se sumergió de lleno en sus funciones como vasalla del Lord Oscuro, convirtiéndose en su servidora mas leal. Severus se alejo de los concejos de sus amigos y trato de todas las formas recuperar el amor de su mujer, trabajo inútil porque ella no tenia la intención de volver al pasado. El se largo, vivieron separados mientras pensaban en el divorcio.  
  
Fue ahí cuando ella decidió dar su golpe letal. El nunca podría olvidarlo y desde ese momento nunca le dio su confianza a nadie de nuevo: La Reina se apareció aquella noche en su casa y le pidió algo muy extraño.  
  
_Huye_ le había dicho.  
  
_¿Qué?  
  
_Lo que oyes, vete de aquí, no estas a salvo. Voldemort te esta buscando por traición.  
  
_¿Tracción? ¡Yo no lo he traicionado!  
  
_Lo se, la única traición que se a cometido es la de Betrug hacia ti. Vete, yo me encargare de la situación.  
  
_Pero...yo no entiendo que sucede.  
  
_Lo sabrás todo una vez que haya terminado, yo te buscare y no contactes nisiquiera con Lucius.  
  
_Pero...  
  
_¡Vete!  
  
Y se fue, huyo a la India y su Señora justifico su ausencia con la historia de que estaba cumpliendo un misión fuera. Lo que paso, Severus no lo supo hasta que, un mes después, Su Señora se presento en su escondite diciéndole que estaba a salvo. _Ahora, por favor explíqueme que sucedió.  
  
_Betrug proclamo tu traición al Lord con pruebas falsas de que contactabas a Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort estaba tan molesto por la reciente traición de Weep que nisiquiera se molesto en comprobar si eran ciertas las acusaciones dándole crédito a tu esposa por ser ella su sirviente de confianza.  
  
_Vampire...Vampire nunca me haría eso.  
  
_Pues lo hizo, admitió que te había protegido por amor durante un tiempo pero que su lealtad había sido al final mas fuerte. Astuta la chica, fingió sacrificar al amor de su vida por su Señor. Como sea, yo supe que no podría ser cierto porque llevo siguiendo los movimientos de Betrug desde hace tiempo. En un principio se acerco a Lucius pero Narcisa se encargo de que ese mal fuera rápidamente erradicado forzando a Mafoy a casarse con ella, entonces se volvió hacia ti, la otra victima posible perteneciente a los círculos mas cercanos de Voldemort. Te conquisto y se caso contigo, te hizo ver como un desconsiderado y luego te culpo de un traición inventada para poder librarse de ti y trabajar en su verdadero objetivo: Tu Señor del cual ya tenia la confianza, pretendía quitarme del camino y hacer que el mundo tuviera una nueva Reina. Así ella estaría llena del respeto y poder que tanto ansiaba. No podia ser Reina sin todo este proceso porque tendría que hacernos frente a Dumbledore, al Lord y a mi, asi que al final de todo esto era mas facil. Lastimosamente yo le probé a Voldemort que ella mentía.  
  
_Eso...eso es imposible. Ella nunca me haría eso.  
  
_Si lo hizo pero no lo hará de nuevo. Como te dije hace un tiempo: o tu la ponías en su lugar o la ponía yo.  
  
_¿Qué...que le hizo?  
  
Ella rió de una manera que le hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera.  
  
_En vez de demostrar que la pruebas eran falsas en todo sentido, le hice ver que la verdadera traidora era ella y que como tu lo habías descubierto, ella había decidido culparte y librarse de ti antes de que tu pudieras decir nada.  
  
El brillo en sus ojos era macabro. Suspiro.  
  
_La gente aun parece no entender que lo mío no se toca, y Tom es mío. Yo no tenia tiempo para tratar de esquivarla toda mi vida así que...la mate_ dijo sencillamente con una sonrisa casi risueña _Quizás así aprenda que contigo no se puede meter y que nunca, nunca jamás podrá ocupar mi lugar.  
  
Luego su mirada se suavizo y se sentó al lado de Severus que estaba sumido en a mas profunda tristeza y a la vez en las fuerte rabia. Lo abrazo y con fuerza y le susurro:  
  
_Sácala de tu vida porque ella nunca debió entrar en primer lugar.  
  
Pero esas palabras no fueron consuelo para el. Pago toda su rabia cuando mataba a los cientos de muggles y aurores sin poder reflexionar en lo que hacia. Trato de volver a hablar con Laurie una vez que venció a su orgullo pero ella no contestaba ninguna de sus cartas. Y así paso el tiempo, convirtiéndose ese en el año de mayor esplendor para el Señor Tenebroso y convirtiéndose Severus Snape en un ser aun mas frío, indiferente y rencoroso, desapareciendo de sus profundos y cálidos ojos negros la compasión, volviéndoles fríos e indiferentes. El rencor nos hace lastimar muchas cosas, incluyéndonos a nosotros mismos.  
  
Pero hubo el momento en que Severus tuvo que darse cuenta de su error. Lo lamentable fue como sucedió:  
  
_¡Impedimenta!_ grito alguien detrás de el inmovilizando y haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
  
Estaba en media batalla, la segunda que se desataba en la semana por la nueva fuerza en la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore había decidido que no importaba si los chicos eran jóvenes porque necesitaban fuerzas y desde ese momento todo se había hecho mas difícil. El estaba en uno de los cuarteles, como el era del grupo mas cercano a Voldemort tuvo que asistir a informarles a los de menor rango los siguientes movimientos. A el no lo debían agarrar ahí porque sabia demasiado, y lo acababan de inmovilizar, suerte que aun tenia la mascara cubriéndole en rostro.  
  
Cuando vio al ser que le había lanzado el hechizo, tuvo que ahogar un grito. Ella se arrodillo y lo alzo para llevárselo del lugar. Se lo llevaban de rehén.  
  
Le quitarían la mascara y sabrían quien era.  
  
Laurie sabría quien era porque era ella quien lo llevaba.  
  
La chica le vendo los ojos y los transporto hasta donde años después el reconocería como los cuarteles de la Orden. Le destapo los ojos una vez que el estuvo atado en una silla, encerrados los dos en un cuarto blanco sin ningún mueble.  
  
*You say* *Tu dices*  
  
*Love is a temple* *El amor es un templo*  
  
*Love a higher law* *El amor una ley mas importante*  
  
*Love is a temple* *El amor un templo*  
  
*Love the highest law* *El amor la ley suprema*  
  
*You ask me to enter but then you make me crawl* *Me pides que entre pero luego me haces arrastrarme(?)*  
  
*And I can't be holding on to what you got* *Y no puedo seguir agarrandome a lo que tienes*  
  
*When all you got is hurt* *Cuando lo único que tienes el daño/dolor*  
  
_Así que he capturado a una de las pestes_ dijo _Dime ¿Qué se siente destrozar a un inocente en mil pedazos, tener en tus manos su cordura y su vida? ¿Qué rostro tiene la maldad? ¿El tuyo? Déjame verlo.  
  
La desesperación se apodero de el pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer. El rostro de ella se partió en una mueca de dolor e incredulidad.  
  
_Esto...esto tiene que ser el cansancio...que me tiene viendo cosas que no son.  
  
_No Laurie, soy yo.  
  
Ella negó con a cabeza frenética, sintiendo como si la golpearan en el estomago una y otra vez. Lo miro con tristeza mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.  
  
_Pero...¿Por qué?  
  
_Porque era el único sitio donde era aceptado, ahí yo sobresalgo, soy valorado y antes no lo era, además del poder, del respeto...del miedo.  
  
_¿Y esas personas...y a los que torturas? ¿No piensas en ellos?  
  
_¿Por que pensar en ellos si ellos nunca pensaron en mi?  
  
_¡Porque los lastimas!  
  
_¿Y acaso tu no hacías lo mismo? ¡Los lastimabas y no te importaba!  
  
_Si, yo lo hacia y solo pude entender todo ese dolor una vez que lo sufrí, ahí pude comprender la humillación y trate, oh dios, mátame si no es así, mas nunca los dañe. Tu lo sabes Severus, tu has sido victima desde muy joven, mas joven que yo, ¿Acaso no vez que destruyes sus sueños, que destruyes su alma de la misma manera en que tus agresores te destruyeron a ti? ¿Acaso no vez que son tan inocentes como tu lo eras? ¿No vez que te estas convirtiendo en lo que tanto repudiaste? Yo fui un ser asqueroso pero no he lastimado a nadie mas porque no quiero ser como los que me hirieron.  
  
El día en que Severus abrió los ojos y la realidad lo golpeo fuerte en el estomago. Había visto todo desde el ángulo equivocado. Laurie lo dejo irse, amenazándolo con que la próxima vez lo mataría. Pero no hubo próxima vez. La Reina Lethicornia se volvió contra Voldemort y el se convirtió en el jefe de su conspiración, una de las maneras de remediar su error.  
  
Como termino la historia de la conspiración ustedes ya lo saben y los detalles serán revelados mas tarde, ahora el punto fueron los años posteriores, los largos 15 años.  
  
Severus Snape se hizo profesor de Hogwarts y amigo de Dumbledore siguiendo ahora el camino que era correcto para el a pesar de que no había mucho que arreglar. Laurie también se hizo profesora...ambos se ignoraban y de vez en cuando estallaban en peleas escandalosas pero ambos sabían que era un verdadero consuelo estar en el mismo sitio que el otro.  
  
Solo ese día se habían hablado civilizadamente y por un segundo habían pensado en perdonarse todos los errores del pasado pero ambos se convencieron de que no valía la pena porque el otro no lo perdonaría nunca.  
  
Laurie se levanto del suelo donde había llorado y respirando profundo volvió a su rostro indiferente y a su fingida paz, se dijo que era inútil tratar de entender aquella unión a Severus. Y nunca lo entendería... Severus nunca le diría lo que descubrió hace años:  
  
_Con todo lo que has aprendido_ dijo Serafina Black un día que el había salido de su vida de mortifago y la había ido a visitar a Hogwarts _podrás saber si Fourberie es tu otra mitad, lo que no entiendo es la necesidad de averiguarlo.  
  
_Necesito saber porque aun la quiero después de todo su cambio, quizás así pueda entenderlo.  
  
_Vamos, sumérgete en ese estado de meditación por ultima vez y dime que ves.  
  
Severus entro en un estado de relajación para poder ver las energías. En lo particular le parecía ridículo pero que no dijeran que el era ignorante y no experimentaba cosas nuevas. Además necesitaba saber.  
  
_Profesora Black yo..._ dijo una voz irrumpiendo en la habitación y deteniéndose.  
  
Severus se volvió a mirarla o al menos a ver la mezcla de colores que supuestamente tomaban sus energías, su aura como llamaban los muggles.  
  
Su corazón brinco.  
  
Ahí estaba un punto plateado sobre el hombro izquierdo.  
  
La marca del alma gemela.  
  
Volvió lentamente a la realidad material, pestañeo varias veces y se dispuso a ver a Vampire en el umbral.  
  
Pero no era Vampire.  
  
Era Laurie.  
  
_¿Qué te pasa Snape, por que me miras así?  
  
Pero el no contesto.  
  
*One love* * Un amor*  
  
*One blood* *Una misma sangre*  
  
*One life* *Una vida*  
  
*You got to do what you should* *Tienes que hacer lo que debes hacer*  
  
*One life* *Una vida*  
  
*With each other* *Juntos*  
  
*Sisters* *Hermanas*  
  
*Brothers* *Hermanos*  
  
*One life* *Una vida*  
  
*But we're not the same* *Pero no somos lo mismo*  
  
*We get to carry each other* *Tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro*  
  
*Carry each other* *Cuidarnos el uno al otro*  
  
*One* *Uno*  
  
Esa misma tarde del domingo, después de que Severus paso casi todo el dia encerrado, en la noche se digno a salir para hablar con su señora y contarle que ya tenia otro miembro de la escolta.  
  
_¿Y quien es?_ pregunto ella ansiosa.  
  
_La profesora Sinistra.  
  
*With or Without you* *Contigo o sin ti*  
  
*With or Without you* *Contigo o sin ti*  
  
*I can't live* *No puedo vivir*  
  
*With or Without you* *Contigo o sin ti*  
  
-------------------------- *Nota de la Autora*: Wow, este capitulo es verdaderamente largo, el mas grande hasta ahora y el mas largo de escribir. Puede dejar entrevisto mucho de la vida que yo le imagino a estas personas. Muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué clase de amor es ese? Discúlpenme pero no le pude imaginar a estas dos personas un amor dulce y perfecto, en realidad ninguno de los romances que hay en esta historia son sencillos. Muchos no creen en la teorías del aura, las energías y las almas gemelas, yo no estoy tampoco muy convencida pero en toda esta historia exploto mucho el tema y muestro muchas de las teorías mezcladas q he escuchado.  
  
Las canciones que se ven en este capitulo son "One" y "With or without you" de una de las mejores bandas existentes: U2. No las traduje muy bien porque me fue difícil explicar algunas cosas y otras me dio flojera averiguar bien, jiji. Estoy también segura de que recibiré unas criticas por el personaje de Laurie Sinistra pero no lo voy a cambiar. El siguiente capitulo es mucho mas corto y viene pronto.  
  
*escupir plomo: por si acaso alguien no lo sabe, es ponerse muy furioso.  
  
Adios!!! 


	8. La Iniciacion

Ya había una persona mas pero aun no estaban completos y la inquietud de Lethicornia crecía preguntándose donde la podría encontrar. Pensó una y otra vez en Harry, en su impresionante poder, pero la culpa y el cariño no la dejaban proponerle su idea. ¿Si no era el, entonces quien?  
  
_Ya no se que hacer, Severus_ le dijo después de tres días de búsqueda _se que es imposible encontrar a alguien tan rápido pero lo que necesitamos es precisamente rapidez.  
  
_¿Esta segura de que usted no encontró otro alumno?  
  
_No yo..._ pero Gen se detuvo porque de repente algo había venido a su mente.  
  
Hermione. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de alguien tan poderoso?  
  
"No" pensó "Ella no entendería, se horrorizaría, no esta lista para matar a sangre fría" pero cada vez la idea parecía mas atractiva, ya Genna había tenido su primera clase de manejo de poderes con ella y había visto a una niña con una voluntad increíble, con una voluntad que la haría llegar al mismo nivel que los demás o incluso mucho mas si ella se lo proponía. Pero la niña no entendería su pasado... ella era Gryffindor, no podría perdonar un error. ¿Y si equivocaba? ¿Si quizás ella no fuera tan implacable y la entendiera?  
  
_¿En que piensa?_ pregunto Severus. A Genna casi se le había olvidado que el estaba ahí.  
  
_Quizás halla un potentemagus en potencia...  
  
_Con esfuerzo extra seria igual de bueno que los otros, si me dice su nombre puedo saber si tiene la dedicación suficiente.  
  
Genna titubeó y se quedo callada por un momento, luego tomando aire murmuro su nombre:  
  
_Her...Hermione Granger.  
  
Severus se volvió a observar a la ventana mientras reflexionaba. Genna se sintió culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sacudió esos sentimientos, se estaba haciendo muy débil.  
  
_Obviamente Granger tiene la suficiente perseverancia_ Sonrió _¿No lo sabré yo? Esa chica y sus amigos cuando quieren algo hacen lo que sea ara conseguirlo pero...ella se rige por lo que cree es correcto y no se si entendería o disculparía sus faltas del pasado. No hay gris para ella, solo dos colores diferentes sin intermedio.  
  
_Ese es mi dilema.  
  
Severus volvió a darle la cara, sonrió aun mas  
  
_Dígaselo, en el peor de los casos murmurar Obliviate funciona bastante bien.  
  
Gen también sonrió.  
  
_Tienes razón.  
  
Genna espero al día siguiente a que Hermione saliera de su clase de encantamientos para hablar con ella. La tomo por el brazo, le pregunto si podía tener unas palabras con ella y espero a que se despidiera de sus amigos. La llevo a su despacho y tranco el seguro después que ella entró.  
  
_Toma asiento.  
  
Eso hizo, mirándola expectante y temerosa sin entender porque estaba ahí. Genna pensó en decirle cualquier estupidez y dejarla ir, pero hablo.  
  
_Hay una propuesta que quiero hacerte.  
  
_¿Una propuesta? ¿De que se trata?  
  
_Se que has querido entrar a la Orden del Fénix pero no te han dejado por tu edad ¿cierto?  
  
_¿Qué Orden del Fénix?  
  
_No tienes que fingir conmigo Hermione, soy un miembro de la organización.  
  
_De acuerdo. Es cierto.  
  
_Dices que te gustaría ayudar en la pelea contra Voldemort ¿no?  
  
_Así es_ dijo aun sin entender.  
  
_¿Estas lista para ello?  
  
_Yo...yo no lo se, no soy un mago graduado...  
  
_Tu eres mucho mas poderosa que la mayoría de los magos graduados_ Hermione se sonrojo pero Gen continuo _no me refiero a tus poderes porque en eso estas mas que lista, me refiero a tu disposición.  
  
_Yo deseo ayudar.  
  
_¿Sin importar los medios?  
  
Hermione la examino cuidadosamente.  
  
_¿A que se refiere?  
  
_¿Estarías lista para ver a alguien morir? ¿Para pensar a sangre fría?  
  
Hermione no contesto.  
  
_¿Para dejar muchos de tus principios de lado? ¿Estarías lista para arriesgar tu vida?  
  
Tampoco hubo respuesta.  
  
_¿Lista para perdonar errores? ¿Estarías lista para asesinar a alguien?  
  
Hermione tuvo un escalofrió pero no respondió.  
  
_¿Estarías lista..._dijo finalmente _para abandonar mucha de tu juventud?  
  
Ella bajo la cabeza y murmuro:  
  
_No lo se.  
  
_Deberás considerarlo antes de que te diga mi propuesta.  
  
_¿Me propondrá entrar a la Orden?  
  
_No, te propondré trabajar de la mano de los magos mas poderosos pero no precisamente de los mas justos.  
  
Hermione la miro sin comprender.  
  
_Considera todo lo que te he dicho y si te parece bien, quiero verte el sábado a las 10:00 a las orillas del lago, si no lo quieres, no vallas.  
  
_¿Pero que pasara ahí?  
  
_Ya lo veras... si vas.  
  
Y la curiosidad mato al gato (n/a: pero el placer lo trajo de vuelta, jaja, Irene eres la mejor), Hermione tomo a escondidas la capa invisible de Harry y bajo hasta al lago preguntándose porque estaba haciendo eso. Camino con mucha cautela, asegurándose de que nisiquiera sus amigos pudieron verla. Se le helo la sangra al descubrir que había mas gente frente al lago, ¿estarían esperando por ella?  
  
Luna Lovegood estaba sentada en el suelo, iluminando con su varita el ejemplar de Quibbler boca abajo. A su lado estaba aquel guapo chico de Ravenclaw: Alexander Wings del que Hermione sabia tan poco. Alejada de todo el grupo, pudo distinguir a la profesora Sinistra, que se paseaba de un lado a otro. Finalmente encontró la ultima razón para correr de vuelta al castillo: el profesor Snape y Draco Malfoy hablando entre ellos. Eso tenia que ser una broma.  
  
_Hay alguien aquí_ dijo la voz de la profesora Sinistra, sobresaltándola.  
  
_Si, profesora, es bueno saber que descubrió que no era el único habitante sobre la tierra_ dijo el profesor Snape pero lo profesora Sinistra no se inmuto, parecía alerta.  
  
_Me refiero a alguien mas que nosotros, siento su presencia.  
  
Hermione tembló y trato de retroceder despacio antes de que la descubrieran. Ahora todos miraban el territorio, solo la profesora Sinistra miraba en su dirección. Vio como la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia ella y acelero el paso, pero fue inútil porque unos segundos después la atrapo y jalo la capa dejándola completamente visible.  
  
_El miembro que faltaba_ dijo Snape _no querrá irse tan rápido, señorita Granger.  
  
_Me diste un buen susto_ dijo la profesora Sinistra, sonriéndole _No tengas miedo, todos estamos esperando a Genna Morales igual que tu.  
  
Hermione se relajo y espero tranquila. Noto que Draco Malfoy la miraba con desaprobación y le murmuraba algo al profesor Snape, volteo la mirada y fijo los ojos en el lago. El grupo que había encontrado era uno de los mas extraños que pudo ver para formar un club anti-mortifagos, empezando por Draco Malfoy.  
  
_Así que han venido todos_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Era Genna, vestida con una túnica negra muy grande, con una capucha cubriéndole el cabello y una media mascara (n/a: estas son de las que cubren solo la parte de arriba) que del lado de derecho estaba decorada muy hermosa y del lado izquierdo parecía una monstruosidad. Montada sobre un unicornio blanco adulto que no parecía asustado por la presencia de humanos y a modo de capa sobre sus hombros estaba lo que Hermione reconoció como un lethifold (n/a: si no saben lo q es, avisen).  
  
Vio que todos hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza, así que ella los imito vagamente, sin poder quitar sus ojos de la asombrosa escena. Genna se bajo del unicornio y se dirigió a el profesor Snape.  
  
_Escudo protector cuando te lo diga_ murmuro.  
  
_Hecho_ dijo el.  
  
_Todos en formación_ dijo _Perla (el unicornio) nos guiara, le sigo yo, Severus detrás mío y después el resto, manténganse juntos que nos espera una larga caminata.  
  
Hermione aun estaba aturdida pero hizo lo que le pidieron. El profesor Snape hizo un movimiento de muñeca y una barrera azul los cubrió a todos. El se quedo con la mano sostenida en el aire, reteniendo el hechizo. Todos avanzaron, para el horror de Hermione hacia el bosque tenebroso.  
  
Caminaron largo rato, sin descanso ni duda, como si todos supieran exactamente a donde iban. La única luz era el brillo del escudo que los cubría y la luz natural que desprendía el unicornio. En varias oportunidades algo saltaba desde a oscuridad del bosque y chocaba contra el escudo. Se podían escuchar los gemidos lastimeros. Permanecieron juntos porque a pesar de la seguridad que muchos reflejaban, tenían miedo.  
  
Legaron a un claro en el bosque, la luna en el cielo estaba de manera que sus rayos iluminaban el claro. La Profesora Sinistra saco de un bolso que tenia en su espalda, leña, la coloco en el centro y con un movimiento de dedos la prendió.  
  
_Formaremos un circulo_ dijo Genna. Se coloco de manera que la luna estuviera detrás de ella _A mi lado derecho ira Severus y al lado el Hermione siguiéndola Laurie_ se fueron acomodando en el orden que decía _ A mi derecha ira Luna y luego Alexander, después Draco. Este será el circulo para futuras reuniones. Siéntense.  
  
Todos obedecieron y la miraron con atención. Genna reparo en cada uno de ello: Severus y Laurie estaban obviamente incómodos, Luna totalmente indiferente e inmutable, Alexander con un aire de inocencia que parecía ajeno a todos los demás, Draco decidido y Hermione dudativa.  
  
_Hoy escucharan la historia que les costo la vida a muchos, la memoria a otros y el silencio a algunos. Esta es la primera oportunidad que les doy para irse de aquí con un encantamiento de memoria que les hará olvidar esto y seguir con su vida antes de venir aquí. ¿Alguien quiere?  
  
Nadie se movió, todos estaban muy seguros, el inocente Alexander no se podía imaginar nada terrible y Hermione escogió quedarse para su asombro y el de ella. Así que Genna continuo, contándoles solo lo que necesitaban saber: que ella había sido la Reina Lethicornia, amante de Voldemort, que ella había torturado y asesinado a miles en su nombre y que al final se había volcado en su contra cuando mato a los que mas amaba. Explico que desapareció buscando la manera de tomar otro cuerpo y ahí estaba buscando crear una escolta y contándoles el resto de sus fines. Omitió su verdadera naturaleza, sus otras identidades y el otro yo de Lethicornia, no dijo el hombre de sus seres amados, estas cosas solo Severus y Draco las sabían. Durante el relato noto como aparecía una expresión de horror en el rostro de Hermione y Alexander y una de sorpresa en Luna, el resto permaneció callados sin encontrar la historia asombrosa.  
  
_Y esta es la segunda y ultima oportunidad para echarse atrás.  
  
Espero con calma. Luna frunció el entrecejo y se quedo pensativa por un rato, luego alzo la cabeza como dando a entender que no se movería, Alexander se quedo con la mirada fija en el fuego y tampoco se movió. Hermione temblaba, su expresión cambiaba del horror a la sorpresa e incluso al odio.  
  
_Hermione Granger ¿Se queda o se va?_ pregunto ella con rudeza.  
  
_Yo...yo me quedo.  
  
_Bien, entonces pónganse todos de pie.  
  
Una vez que todos se hubieron incorporado, Genna se acerco a Severus, colocándose frente a el. Coloco su mano sobre el lado izquierdo se su rostro y al retirarla todos pudieron ver como esa parte se había cubierto con una mascara, la de una esfinge egipcia. Luego cerro sus manos en torno a sus muñecas deslizándolas hasta sus dedos y mas allá dejando de rastro unas garras de cuchillo (n/a: jejejeje, guepardo de los hombres X) que parecían etéreas pero cuando Genna retiro las manos pudieron verlas cortadas y llenas de sangre. Nadie se movió, era parte del ritual.  
  
_Severus Esfinge, tu eres mi guardián y el protector de los que te rodean, confundes mentes y las llevas hasta la locura, peligroso cuando lo que guarda es amenazado. ¿Aceptas tu trabajo?  
  
_Si, señora.  
  
Genna camino hacia Hermione que mantuvo la respiración asustada. Coloco sus manos también al lado izquierdo de su rostro. La mascara que dejo tenia dibujado un hermoso caballo enorme y alado. Coloco las manos en su espalda y Hermione se quedo sin aliento, maravillado cuando vio crecer dos hermosas alas blancas enormes y etéreas.  
  
_Hermione Abraxan (n/a: si no saben q es, pregunten) descifras los planes de los enemigos y trazas los nuestro, justa e inteligente, ajena a este entorno ¿Decides contradecirte para cumplir este trabajo?  
  
Hermione dudo pero al final dijo:  
  
_Así es.  
  
Genna le sonrió y camino hasta estar frente a frente con Laurie. Coloco sus manos sobre el lado izquierdo se rostro dejando una mascara que mostraba la imagen del cutis perfecto q podría haber sido ella de no haber sido por el accidente. Luego colocó sus manos en torno a su cuello, retirándolas y dejando un collar de coral que desprendía un suave luz.  
  
_Canta_ le pidió.  
  
Laurie abrió la boca para tararear una canción y mientras lo hacia, Genna se iba poniendo pálida haciendo grandes esfuerzos por respirar.  
  
_Detente_ murmuro.  
  
Laurie ceso su canto y Genna recupero el aliento hablando de nuevo:  
  
_Laurie Sirena, intuición, sabiduría y mascaras, nada es lo que parece y lo que parece no es nada para ti. Tu comportamiento engaña y tus palabras matan ¿Aceptas tu misión?  
  
_La acepto.  
  
Genna siguió y se detuvo frente a Draco. Ambos se sonrieron y ella coloco sus manos de manera que le cubría la frente y los ojos. La mascara que dejo estaba cubierta de escamas negras y brillantes. Tomo el brazo de el y tocándolo desde el codo hasta los dedos lo cubrió de escamas negras brillantes de las cuales salían grandes pinchos negros, alargo su brazo convirtiéndolo en algo parecido a un látigo grueso y espinoso.  
  
_Draco Colacuerno, mi atacante, asesino y estratega, feroz y temible, peor pesadilla de tus enemigos, tu los destrozaras a todos ¿Aceptas ese papel?  
  
_Aja, lo acepto.  
  
Genna hizo una reverencia y siguió de largo. Se detuvo frente a Alexander Wings que la miraba expectante. Coloco sus manos cubriéndole los ojos igual que a Draco y creó una mascara llena de plumas marrones de ave. Tomo sus manos convirtiéndolas en pequeñas garras y volvió a cubrir sus ojos, cambiándoles el color café por uno anaranjado brillante e intimidador.  
  
_Cierra los ojos con fuerza y luego ábrelos rápidamente.  
  
El hizo lo que dijo y un chorro de luz anaranjada salió de sus ojos, cruzando el circulo y casi golpeando a Severus, que se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo.  
  
_Alexander Hipogrifo, otro asesino, implacable, inmutable y directo. Sin piedad ni dolor, respeto mostraras solo a quien te respeta, deberás apartar tu inocencia para esto ¿Estas de acuerdo?  
  
El asintió.  
  
Finalmente llegaba el turno de Luna. Genna le coloco un antifaz verde común, sin nada en especial, se coloco detrás de ella y después de que Luna se sonrojara por la vergüenza, apareció una cola de caballo. Genna acomodo sus brazos en una posición que a todos les pareció extraña hasta que se materializo un arco enorme y plateado listo para disparar una flecha también de plata. En la espalda de Luna habían mas flechas.  
  
_Dispara_ le ordeno.  
  
La flecha se convirtió en un rayo de luz que atravesó el árbol de enfrente y se perdió en la espesura del bosque.  
  
_Luna Centauro, distante e indiferente, misteriosa y directa, rápida como una flecha, adivina, ves las cosas que nadie mas puede ver, crees las cosas que nadie mas puede creer ¿Aceptas el reto?  
  
_Por supuesto.  
  
Genna volvió a su puesto en el circulo y dijo:  
  
_Esta será su misión y su personalidad a la hora de la batalla.  
  
Mando a Laurie a sacar un recipiente de cristal del bolso que llevaba en la espalda y que lo hiciera levitar sobre el juego. Una vez hecho esto ella dejo que parte de la sangre proveniente de las heridas de sus manos goteara en el boll, también echo unos polvos grises y finalmente entregó una aguja a cada uno.  
  
_Pínchense con esto y dejen que un hilillo de su sangre caiga adentro.  
  
Todos lo hicieron si rechistar aunque algo asustados.  
  
Después Genna echo unas gotas de agua y removió la mezcla murmurando unas palabras que nadie pudo oír. Se separo y dijo:  
  
_Yo soy Genna Lethicornia, contradictoria, compleja, asesina, malévola y destructora, dulce, protectora y madre, ladrona y dadora vidas, verdad, mentira, correcto e incorrecto. Acepto mi misión de cuidarlos y guiarlos hasta el fin de mis días.  
  
Luego le hizo sacar siete vasos de cristal del bolso a Laurie, colocando en ellos una pequeña cantidad de la mezcla y repartiéndolos entre ellos.  
  
_Tómenlo_ ordeno  
  
Después de fugaces miradas de asco y murmullos de desaprobación, todos dieron un trago. Sintieron una extraña sensación recorriéndolos.  
  
_De ahora en adelante estamos unidos por el fuerte lazo de la sangre y también por el aun mas fuerte lazo de la magia. Somos familias hasta que la muerte suelte los lazos. No tendrán que quererse, comprenderse o convivir, tendrán que trabajar el grupo, respetarse y ayudarse en las malas. Yo soy su madre y ustedes mis hijos, entre ustedes son hermanos. Cuidaran con su vida la del otro porque ellos cuidaran con su vida la tuya. Esta dicho y no hay marcha atrás.  
  
Todos fruncieron el seño y se miraron reprobándose pero ninguno se atrevió a reclamar.  
  
_Este es el fin de esta noche_ dijo Genna _pero apenas el comienzo de este camino, por hay descansen, hijos míos, no hay mas nada que decir.  
  
Pero todo sabían que ninguno iba a poder dormir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- *Nota de la autora: Si ya se: ellos familia??? Será divertido, jejeje..... Y ese a sido otro capitulo retorcido, lo escribí completo y se me borro así q lo tuve q escribir de nuevo y no estoy de muy buen humor... No habrá nuevo capitulo en un tiempo en un tiempo pq me voy de vacaciones y cuando vuelva empiezo clases así q tendré menos tiempo. Nos vemos!!! Adiós!!! 


	9. Las cosas valiosas

Nota de la Autora: Hola!!! Por donde empiezo??? Ah! La explicación de donde he estado todo este tiempo, mi computadora que es una ...... se daño y por eso no había tenido acceso a internet, tuve que hacer todos mis trabajos del colegio en la computadora de mi prima, luego me castigaron y finalmente: aquí estoy!!!!  
  
Bien, les quiero decir que le he hecho modificaciones a la historia (como habrán notado) no es nada importante y no cambiara el rumbo de la historia, solo que habían cosas q no me gustaba y decidí mejorarlas, si quieren se lo leen, será mejor porque probablemente ya no se acuerden de nada, jeje.  
  
Quiero decir unas cosas que se me había olvidado mencionar antes: lo del punto luminoso sobre el hombro izquierdo q marca al alma gemela es original del libro Brida de Paulo Coelho así como muchas de las cosas que se propondrán en los siguientes capítulos y Genna no lo puede ver debido a su naturaleza (y también para torturarlos, jeje). Así como que la escolta parece los hombres X, jaja, me dio mucha risa descubrirlo, Severus es Guepardo (Wolverine), Luna parece Kagome del anime Inuyasha, Alexander parece Cíclope también de los hombres X, Laurie parece Aquaman asesino, jaja y Draco Godzila, jejeje.  
  
En los capítulos a partir de ahora tendrán q prestar mucha atención pues ahora es que se complica el asunto, quiero decir que ninguno de mis personajes sufre esquizofrenia aunque varias cosas en el relato les hagan pensar eso (jaja, fanfic de locos)  
  
Ahora lean y gracias por su atención  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Eran ya finales de Noviembre. Ya llevaban 4 semanas con el entrenamiento. Se veían diariamente a las 10 de la noche para entrenar durante 6 horas seguidas, el sábado eran 8 y el domingo era día libre para que sus discípulos pudieran dormir, o mejor dicho, caer inconscientes después de una semana de trabajo duro. Entrenaban en el mismo claro del Bosque Prohibido.  
  
En estas semanas habían visto las cosas básicas: encantamientos de defensa, de ataques fáciles y otros. Todos entrenaban furiosamente, Severus y Laurie la ayudaban con los jóvenes, pero ellos mismos tenían que practicar porque no usaban sus poderes desde hacia años. Hermione era la que mas duro trabajaba, ella también tenia que ver a Genna todos los lunes durante 2 horas mas haciendo ejercicios para desarrollar la magia y el hecho de que estuvieran encerradas en un salón no era un hecho agradable. Sobretodo después de aquel incidente:  
  
_...Y bien, si hacen la poción así, se supone que podrá restaurarlos a la vida, curar sus heridas siempre y cuando no estén muertos del todo_ había dicho Genna en aquella oportunidad.  
  
_¿Cómo sabemos que funciona?_ había preguntado Hermione.  
  
_¿Perdón?  
  
_Bueno, si nunca ha sido probada y usted la invento, ¿cómo podemos saber que funcionara?  
  
_Confía en mi Hermione, lo hará.  
  
_No basta la confianza señora, se necesitan pruebas  
  
Hermione sabia que estaba jugando con fuego y aun así permaneció firme, no quería que esa mujer pensara que ella era un borrego que la seguiría incondicionalmente. Pudo ver como Genna estaba furiosa, luego como un brillo demente se apoderaba de sus ojos....  
  
_¿Quieres pruebas, Hermione?_ dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Ella tuvo miedo pero se mantuvo firme.  
  
_Si_ dijo.  
  
Genna movió una de sus manos y uno de los cuchillos que había utilizado para picar los ingredientes de la poción floto en el aire y empezó a dar vueltas rápidamente sobre si mismo mientras la mano de Gen hacia lo mismo, luego ella se detuvo y el cuchillo voló por los aires.  
  
Hermione vio la mirada atónita de todos clavarse en ella y no entendió nada...hasta que sintió un dolo horroroso en el estomago. Bajo la mirada y aturdida contemplo el cuchillo clavado en su vientre.  
  
El dolor era indescriptible, su mirada se nublo, todo se alejaba. Se estaba muriendo. Podia escuchar los reclamos de Alexander Wings y la profesora Sinistra.  
  
_Ahora ruega que la poción funcione_ dijo la voz distante de Genna.  
  
Ella se arrodillo a su lado y saco el puñal rápidamente, derramo parte de la poción en la herida y el resto en la boca de Hermione.  
  
Y sorprendentemente ella sintió como el dolor cesaba y los contornos de la habitación se hacían nítidos de nuevo, aun mas sorprendida vio como la herida se cerraba ante sus ojos.  
  
_Su ingrediente principal son las lagrimas de Fénix_ le dijo Genna ayudándola a incorporarse _Y ahora, hablare claro para que todos me entiendan, pensé dejar algunas cosas entredichas pero a lo mejor no son tan obvias para ustedes: si creen que esto es un jueguito que pueden abandonar todos los días están muy equivocados, esto es servicio de por vida, así que recomiendo que lo cumplan sin chistar si quieren que los deje en paz antes de que se mueran. No soy un compasivo Dumbledore, en caso de que ustedes lo olviden YO entrene al Señor Oscuro, YO le enseñe lo que sabe, si chicos, están del lado de los bueno, pero eso no significa que tengamos el mismo método, no tendré misericordia si se atreven a contradecirme. Esto fue en lo que se metieron, casi como venderle el alma al diablo así que ahora que están concientes espero que entiendan que se les acabo la fiesta.  
  
El cuchillo se volvió a elevar en el aire.  
  
_¿Alguna duda?  
  
Nadie hablo. Silencio de tumba.  
  
_Bien_ dijo y salió con un portazo de la habitación.  
  
----------------------  
  
Severus le había dicho que eso no había sido conveniente, que Hermione era una chica correcta y si veía que su pequeño grupito no era mas que una versión exclusiva y mejorada de los mortifagos no duraría mucho antes de que abriera la boca y cantara como un pajarito, pero Genna no estaba preocupada, sabia que Hermione ya fuera por aquella cosa que los Gryffindors llamaban valentía o por no ceder o simplemente porque sus ganas de ayudar eran tantas que soportaría cualquier cosa ella no diría nada. Además, ella era su hija, estaban atadas por sangre y magia, ambas sabían que ese lazo era muy fuerte.  
  
Laurie también había visto mal la acción de Genna, pero ella no era de enfrentársele directamente, prefería callar y mirar...además de que la Reina tenia aun para Laurie dos puntos a su favor: la confianza de Severus y un presentimiento de que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer.  
  
La Orden empezaba a trazar planes, avanzaba mas en su organización pero aun así su acción era limitada, habían detenido algunos ataques y reclutado mas gente lo cual era un avance.  
  
_Sirius, es una locura_ le dijo una vez Remus, cuando Canuto le había dicho que un ejercito vendría _Entiendo que tu mama halla siempre tenido razón en vida, pero ahora ella no esta y no podemos seguir esperando por mensajeros alados.  
  
_No Remus, esto es verdad, lo se.  
  
_Podría ser Voldemort, el es muy hábil en engañar gente, a lo mejor lo hace para limitar nuestra acción.  
  
_Es imposible limitar nuestra acción aun mas, no hacemos nada, aunque no estuviéramos esperando seguiríamos en lo mismo.  
  
_Esperemos que tengas razón, Canuto_ y Remus lo dijo en serio deseándolo desde el fondo de su corazón.  
  
------------------------------- Albus que presentía los planes de Genna estuvo alerta, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mas relajado, ahora era cuestión de actuar de la manera mas acertada...  
  
Lucius al ser sirviente de confianza de Voldemort podía traer mucha mas información que Severus, Genna escuchaba con atención, anotando todo y trazando sus primeras jugadas y dejando legar algunos datos a la Orden.  
  
Severus y Laurie no se soportaban, se hablaban estrictamente lo necesario y sus peleas aunque raras, estallaban escandalosas durante horas y días. Luna pensativa y extraña tenia sueños extraños que Genna creía eran premoniciones. Alexander dejaba boquiabiertos a todos ante su decisión durante el entrenamiento y Draco era el alumno mas rápido. Apenas se trataban entre ellos, todos iban directo al grano y apenas comentaban algo.  
  
Harry seguía feliz o al menos eso parecía, Hermione no estaba muy interesada en revelar mucha información así que tampoco era ayuda. Genna no se preocupaba, mientras tuviera a Ron y a Hermione junto a el, estaría bien.  
  
_Hermione ha estado rara_ le comento un día Ron a su mejor amigo mientras descansaban en la sala común.  
  
Harry ya lo había notado, pero no sabia si había sido su imaginación.  
  
_Nos oculta algo_ no era una suposición, era un afirmación _Tu lo sabes Harry. Tenemos que preguntarle, no debe ocultarnos nada.  
  
_Si, pero no nos lo dirá. Es mejor que piense que no lo hemos notado.  
  
El reflexiono en silencio un rato.  
  
_La vigilaré_ y ante la mirada reprobatoria de Harry agrego:_ no te preocupes no haré nada para molestarla.  
  
_Eso es difícil, Ron.  
  
Este hecho una risita.  
  
_No, lo digo en serio, solo quiero...que no se meta en problemas.  
  
Harry asintió. Pero Hermione no le preocupaba, sabia que ella podía cuidarse sola, el pensaba en la profesora Genna desde mucho meses atrás.  
  
------------------------------- Todos se familiarizaron rápido con sus nuevas habilidades. Laurie ya sabia que tono de voz debia usar para hacer daño en distinta magnitud y descubrió que no tenia que asfixiar a la mitad de la gente si hacia contacto visual con la victima que le interesaba, aunque si Severus se encontraba muy cerca, ella parecía olvidar convenientemente esto... Severus mientras afilaba su garras y destrozaba cualquier tipo de objetos, aunque no eran muy importantes porque el era defensivo. Luna se había vuelto bastante rápida corriendo y lanzando flechas, también canalizando energía a través de ellas, casi como hacer un patronus. Alex era rápido e inclemente con la mirada, pero sabia reconocer a que debía lastimar y a que no, Genna estaba impresionada, el chico cambiaba de manera drástica de un momento a otro. Draco mientras destrozaba todo a su paso con igual agilidad que Alexander y con una fuera impresionante. Hermione una vez que había entendido que las alas en su espalda no tenían que ser una experiencia tan horrorosa como volar en escoba, había aprendido a despegarse del piso, a volar y pronto le salía de manera tan natural que parecía que las alas siempre hubieran sido parte de ella.  
  
-------------------------- _¿Por qué estas aquí solo, Draco?  
  
El alzo la mirada distraído. Estaban en el claro en el Bosque Prohibido y ya todos se habían ido a excepción de el que se había quedado sentado en el suelo, distraído mirando la luna y de Genna que estaba desapareciendo todas las cosas que había aparecido para entrenar.  
  
_No...no, nada, ya me voy_ y se levanto para irse.  
  
_Espera.  
  
El se detuvo y la miro.  
  
_¿Qué te pasa? Has estado raro en estos días.  
  
_No es nada mi señora.  
  
_Soy Genna.  
  
El sonrió avergonzado.  
  
_Genna...  
  
_¿No me vas a decir?_ ella se acerco a el y lo hizo sentarse a su lado en e suelo.  
  
El la miro ¿Se lo diría?  
  
_Tengo un problema.  
  
_Dime  
  
_No quiero que me escuches como si fueras mi madre, quiero que lo hagas como si fueras mi amiga...una chica de mi edad.  
  
Ella se echo a reír y asintió.  
  
_¿Qué harías... si quisieras algo pero... sabes que para obtenerlo estarías arriesgando muchas cosas y asumiendo muchas responsabilidades por algo...tan infantil?  
  
_Pareces Severus cuando me contaba sus problemas escolares, siempre sin aclarar nada.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño y ella rió.  
  
_Esta bien, te dije que seria de tu edad, lo siento. ¿Qué cuanto quieres ese algo?  
  
_Soy Draco Malfoy_ dijo el con una sonrisa burlona_ Cuando considero sacrificar cosas es porque realmente lo quiero.  
  
_Mmm.... ¿Estarías arriesgando muchas cosas?  
  
_Si, primero que todo, si... fallo se podría decir, seria horriblemente incomodo, y sino, habrían muchas cosas complicándolo todo.  
  
_¿Y las responsabilidades?  
  
_Me asustan.  
  
_Draco, de que cosas te antojas_ y ambos rieron juntos.  
  
_Las cosas mas difíciles, son las mejores... las mas preciadas, las que valen la pena.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron mientras sonreía. A Genna la torturaba la curiosidad.  
  
_¿Crees..._ comenzó a decir el _ que tendría una oportunidad?  
  
_No lo se Draco ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?  
  
_No te hagas la tonta... no puedo estar tan equivocado ¿o si?  
  
Lo que Genna no había notado durante toda la conversación era que el se iba acercando cada vez mas... y mas ella. Y ahora que el cerraba los ojos para besarla no sabia que hacer. El apenas apoyo sus labios sobre los de ella, temblaban ligeramente, como si tuviera miedo a que lo rechazara, pero Genna no se atrevió a moverse, ni para responderle si para quitárselo de encima.  
  
Y el se movió dolido al final, tratando de mirar hacia otro sitio y de pararse rápido. Tantos problemas, tantas responsabilidades, tantas razones por las cuales seria imposible... y todas se fueron al caño en menos de un fracción de segundo.  
  
Lo jalo y cayo sentado de golpe, lo atrajo por el cuello de la camisa hacia ella y lo beso. Chocaron los dientes y se separaron rápidamente. La pálida tez de Draco se había vuelto de un color rojo furioso y Genna se echo a reír, con lagrimas en los ojos y todo. Al cabo de unos segundos el la imito.  
  
_Que tonta, que tonta soy_ le decía a Draco mientras dejaban de reír _ ¿Te lastime cuando te hice sentarte?  
  
El asintió mientas se secaba las lagrimas.  
  
_Lo siento_ le susurro a unos centímetros de su rostro _ No quería que te fueras.  
  
Y esta vez si se besaron. Sin dientes. "Sip, sientes debilidad por el" pensó Genna mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora "No eres una quinceañera, tendrás millones de problemas que..." pero ella no le presto atención a esa cosa que llamaban conciencia, una sola palabra amplificada llenaba su cerebro: DRACO.  
  
Dejaron de besarse y ella recostó su espalda contra el, mientras Draco la abrazaba con fuerza. Ambos estaban rojos y avergonzados.  
  
_Es una tontería_ murmuro ella.  
  
_Si... que una mujer de mas de cien años hala chocado sus dientes contra los míos, no te besaron muchos ¿no?  
  
Ella soltó una carcajada.  
  
_¡Oye, fue muy rápido! ¡Es solo un accidente!  
  
_Excusas, solo excusas..._ susurro el solo para molestarla.  
  
Y se quedaron así un rato antes de separarse y correr a sus habitaciones con una sonrisa en la cara y sin querer pensar todas las consecuencias.  
  
Nota de la autora: Tan ta ta tan... Jejeje, no fue tan inesperado ¿o si? Irene se que me vas a odiar por este capitulo... 


	10. Los Reyes del Mundo

*Nota de la autora: esta primera parte del capitulo esta en primera persona, luego el fic vuelve a su estado normal.*  
  
A mi no me gusta Genna Morales.  
  
Y mucho menos estoy enamorado.  
  
Claro que no.  
  
No es que no sea interesante (o inteligente porque todos sabemos que lo es) y tampoco es que sea tan fea.... no es mi tipo de todos modos, me gustan las mujeres pálidas de cabellos lisos y ojos claros, nada de morenas altas... El punto es que todo es un plan (Y dicen que no soy mas inteligente que mi padre, ja! Aquí tienen su demostración) No pretendo ser el nuevo lame botas del Señor Oscuro y tampoco de la Reina aunque ese sea el plan que tiene mi padre para mi, yo, Draco Malfoy, soy lo suficientemente poderoso para ser mi propio jefe y lo he demostrado en las clases con Genna.  
  
Por eso, siendo su... ¿novio? (aunque odie admitirlo soy demasiado niño para considerarme su amante o algo parecido) me garantizare que me enseñe todo lo que necesito saber, una vez que acabemos con el Lord tendré el camino libre para ser yo el rey del mundo...  
  
El problema es que no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo y por mas divertido que suene no estoy muy seguro de querer tratar dominar al mundo tan pronto...  
  
Sin mencionar las estúpidas cosquillas en el estomago y ese pensamiento que me interrumpe a cada rato en mi planes...  
  
Ella me beso  
  
Sip, me refiero exactamente a ese pensamiento. Soy patético.  
  
Después de todo si quiero un beso solo tengo que decirle a Pansy que se ve estupenda (lo que se esta empezando a convertir en una mentira) y estoy hecho.  
  
Además, Genna me saca de quicio, sonriéndome todo el tiempo, lanzándome besos... como si a mi me importara, es una arrogante si piensa que estoy loco por ella o algo así porque el hecho de que me ponga tan nervioso en esos momentos no tiene nada que ver, repito, NADA QUE VER con eso.  
  
Así que seguiré adelante con mi plan dejando de lado esas estupideces.  
  
Bien por mi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Había muchas cosas que Draco Malfoy no aceptaría nunca: que a pesar de todo su padre y su madre aun le importaban, que Genna Morales no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y...  
  
Que era un niño y tenia miedo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
*Flash back*  
  
_Me parece que no hemos sido presentados_ dijo un chico rubio en tono ceremonioso _Soy Lucius Malfoy, y tu eres...  
  
Narcissa no sabia que hacer, su padre la había alertado de que estaría rodeada de familias importantes y que debía decir que la suya era extranjera y rica pero aun así se trabó.  
  
_Narcissa... Entscheidung.  
  
_¿Alemán?  
  
Narcissa logro finalmente relajarse, era un juego, podía mentir con tranquilidad, no tenia que decirle a nadie que su apellido era Parker y que su madre era una muggle estúpida que la había abandonado al nacer, o que su padre era de un desheredado de una familia importante por su atrevimiento.  
  
_Si_ respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
*Final del Flashback*  
  
Narcisa no sabia que le estaba pasando. Siempre había amado el poder y el dinero mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, sin embargo ahora no le parecían tan importantes si no tenerlos garantizaba la salud mental de su esposo e hijo.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
_¿Me estas diciendo... que eres una sangre sucia?  
  
Narcissa tembló. Debía haber sabido que el no entendería, lo había arruinado todo, su padre estaría decepcionado de ella porque no se había logrado comprometerse con el heredero Nott.  
  
_Ella no es sangre sucia_ dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy detrás de ellos.  
  
_Pero Lucius, ella esta diciendo...  
  
_Theodore debes estar confundiendo sus palabras. No parecía muy convencido pero asintió y se fue del lugar.  
  
_Lucius, gracias...  
  
_No eres una sangresucia.  
  
_No, yo si...  
  
El la agarro fuertemente por los hombros y la sacudió.  
  
_Narcissa, tu no eres una sangresucia, no eres Parker, eres Entscheidung y nadie puede decir lo contrario ¿entiendes?  
  
La comprensión la asalto.  
  
_Entiendo Lucius, tienes razón.  
  
_Probablemente Theodore fue a cancelar su compromiso, no dirá nada si yo he negado tu...condición y.. avísale a tu padre que si necesita casarte con un hombre rico, yo pido tu mano.  
  
El se fue sin decir mas y Narcissa se quedo de piedra mirándolo.  
  
*Final del Flashback*  
  
Lucius llevaba días sin comer y ella temía por el. No hablaba con nadie, vivía encerrado en su despacho solo saliendo para lo que Narcisa sabia eran las reuniones de los mortifagos y los llamados de la Reina, además de que Draco ya no escribía como antes... solo mensajes de "su señora" a Lucius. Tuvo que tomar control de los negocios de la familia, del cuidado de la casa y en su tiempo libre pasaba horas recordando su juventud... cuando caminaba por Hogwarts sintiéndose invencible, se unía a los mortifagos buscando venganza y reía con los amigos que nunca admitirían serlo.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
_Así que este es el traje tan caro que he pagado.  
  
_No deberías ver a la novia antes de la boda_ dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco  
  
_Sabes que nunca sigo las reglas.  
  
_Muchas veces parece lo contrario  
  
_Conoces el trato Narcissa, yo me caso contigo y no revelo tu pequeño secreto solo si prometes obedecerme sin chistar y no quedar embarazada.  
  
_Si señor_ dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención. No podía creer que fuesen los únicos motivos, tenia que haber algo mas... _Dime Lucius, ¿Por que te casas conmigo? Quiero la verdad.  
  
_Necesito una esposa para poder entrar en posesión de mis bienes, en mi familia matrimonio es sinónimo descendientes, lo que ellos no saben es que yo no planeo tener ninguno y técnicamente no tengo que, las condiciones para recibir el dinero es tener una esposa y no divorciarse.  
  
Narcissa sintió un golpe en el estomago.  
  
_¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
_Creí que había otra razón.  
  
Ella no sabia lo que había dicho ni porque lo había dicho. Lucius se quedo de piedra, después de unos segundos se volvió para irse.  
  
_Tienes razón, no debo ver a la novia antes de la boda  
  
*Fin del Flashback*  
  
Toco suavemente la puerta del despacho y como nadie contesto, la abrió. Lucius se había quedado dormido recostado sobre el escritorio con un montón de papeles encima. Narcissa rió y los retiro con cuidado, para luego despertarlo. El se sobresalto pero al verla se tranquilizo de nuevo.  
  
_No me molestes mujer, estoy ocupado.  
  
_Ya lo veo_ dijo ella sarcástica _Quiero que en media hora estés abajo para la cena.  
  
_No tengo hambre.  
  
_Nadie te pregunto eso, simplemente vas a bajar a comer.  
  
_Tu no me ordenas...  
  
_Shhh_ dijo ella bruscamente _Y hoy dormirás de nuevo en tu cama.  
  
_Aquí estoy perfectamente bien.  
  
_Eso tampoco me interesa, vendrás sin discusión.  
  
Ella se sentó a su lado  
  
*Flashback*  
  
La mansión Malfoy se erguía ante ella con todo su esplendor y ella no le prestaba atención.  
  
_Narcissa quita esa cara de gorila que ya llegamos.  
  
_Cállate_ le espeto sin mirarlo.  
  
_Dime, ¿nunca has querido algo especial en tu noche de bodas?  
  
_Escucha arrogante no tengo ninguna clase de fantasías contigo.  
  
Lucius puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
_No me refería a eso, hay cosas que las mujeres sueñan desde pequeñas, como las estupideces esas de cómo quieren la fiesta y eso.  
  
_Sabes que no soy como las otras mujeres.  
  
Lucius sin preguntar la tomo en brazos cargándola.  
  
_¿Qué haces estúpido? Te voy a..._ pero sus palabras se convirtieron en risitas mientras el corría hacia la casa, una vez en el hall la soltó.  
  
_Muy bien, suficiente romanticismo para el resto de nuestras vidas.  
  
_¿A eso llamas romanticismo? Eres patético...  
  
En escasos segundos Narcissa le había echado las manos al cuello y lo besaba... aunque fuera increíble, por primera vez. Lucius también la besaba... hasta que ambos recordaron su pena. Se separaron y el la miraba atónito.  
  
_¿Qué? Eres guapo...  
  
El rió y la alzo por la cintura dándole vueltas en el aire.  
  
_Mientras otras parejas reflejan amor nosotros reflejaremos poder, seremos temidos, una alianza perfecta. El mundo esta a nuestros pies, somos los reyes.  
  
Y Narcissa le creyó.  
  
*Fin del Flashback*  
  
_¿Esta todo bien?_ pregunto en tono amable.  
  
_Obviamente no_ le respondió el de mala manera.  
  
_Lucius ¿Draco esta bien?  
  
Una expresión de frialdad cruzo su rostro.  
  
_El, es muy fuerte, me tiene sorprendido, se que hay algo que me oculta.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
_Quiero un hijo.  
  
Lucius la ignoro  
  
_Quiero un hijo_ repitió.  
  
_Somos muy jóvenes, solo 23.  
  
_Cuando lo tenga tendré 24.  
  
_No seas estúpida Narcissa, recuerda nuestro trato.  
  
_¡Al diablo con el trato! Quiero un hijo, un niño rubio con el apellido Malfoy criado por mi, que sea fuerte y mío, mi hijo.  
  
Lucius salió azotando la puerta.  
  
10 meses después nacería su hijo. Un niño rubio con el apellido Malfoy. Draco  
  
*Fin del Flashback*  
  
Ella se levanto y se volvió para salir del despacho.  
  
_Narcissa...  
  
_¿Si?  
  
_Siempre seremos los reyes del mundo.  
  
Ella rió  
  
_Si Lucius, siempre a nuestros pies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------Hermione sabia que Ron la estaba mirando pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir haciendo su tarea sin prestarle ninguna atención. "Lo mas gracioso" pensó "Es que el cree que lo hace disimuladamente, no se exactamente que quiere, actúa como si estuviera alerta de que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar o algo" _Hermione...  
  
"Y decidió hablar" pensó  
  
_¿Si?  
  
_Eh...¿Dónde sacaste la información para esa tarea?  
  
Sabia que esa no era la pregunta que quería hacerle pero se alegro, así no tendría que inventarle alguna excusa de porque estaba "tan rara"  
  
_De un libro que tengo ahorita, después te lo puedo dar, mientras puedes buscar en otros.  
  
El se mordió el labio  
  
_Hermione...  
  
_¿Si?  
  
_Oh... bueno...  
  
_¿Qué pasa?  
  
_¡Ah! ¿Sabes donde esta Harry?  
  
Ella saco la cabeza de su libro y lo miro. Esa era una buena pregunta.  
  
_Harry esta raro...  
  
_No mas que tu  
  
Ella alzo una ceja.  
  
_¡Es verdad! Estas como perdida, siempre pensando, y Harry en la misma, disculpen pero... ¿¡Me he perdido de algo!?  
  
Hermione le sonrió.  
  
_No Ron, no se Harry pero yo solo he estado pensando en los TIMOs_ mintió.  
  
_¡Pero faltan décadas para eso!  
  
_No son décadas, es al final del año.  
  
Ron puso los ojos en blanco pero no contesto. Inexplicablemente la respuesta de Hermione no lo había convencido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Harry estaba sentado entre unos árboles en los terrenos de Hogwarts insensible al frío mirando a la nada. Los sueños no cesaban, eran fragmentos de conversaciones e imágenes que el no lograba relacionar, lo único coherente era la noche del asesinato de sus padres... que cada vez se hacia mas clara, mas terrible y mas real.  
  
Además de eso Harry podía oír algo después de que Voldemort mismo intentara asesinarlo, una voz femenina que parecía estar ronca... y lagrimas... le decía que todo iba a estar bien.  
  
"Todo va a estar bien" Harry recordaba la voz "Yo te cuidare pequeño, no te preocupes que tu eres..."  
  
_El rey del mundo_ dijo el en voz alta aunque la frase no parecía tener ningún sentido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- El profesor Severus Snape subía todas las noches a las 8:00 pm a la torre de astronomía cuando la clase aun no había comenzado por lo que no corría riesgo de encontrarse con Laurie Sinistra además de que podía estar solo, mirar al cielo (cosa que era algo difícil en las mazmorras) y meditar. Pero una de las cosas que el no tomo en cuenta es que la fortuna es una lagartona (n/a: esto es de Nekocha, no mío, jajaja, no se muy bien lo que significa pero creo que todos lo podemos interpretar) y la persona que el menos quería ver estaba ahí a pesar de que faltaran cuatro horas para su clase.  
  
_Oh, simplemente genial..._ dijo casi sin creerlo.  
  
Laurie que tenia una jaqueca horrorosa cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de no gritar. Intento fallido.  
  
_¿¡Que demonios haces TU, Severus Snape en mi aula!?  
  
Sabia que "matando el tiempo" no era una buena respuesta en ese momento.  
  
_Tenia que... recoger una hierba.  
  
_¿Una hierba?_ dijo Laurie confundida _A menos que los telescopios sean tubérculos (y estoy segura de que no lo son) no tendrías ninguna hierba que recoger aquí.  
  
El miro desesperadamente a su alrededor hasta que vio un manojo de hierba mala crecer en una esquina y la arranco.  
  
_Esta es mi hierba, ahora me voy para que usted recupere el sentido común.  
  
_¿Qué insinúa?  
  
_Bueno Profesora Sinistra_ dijo el acercándose amenazadoramente _ En caso de que no lo noto, usted esta actuando como una histérica.  
  
_Es usted un falta de respeto_ dijo ella también acercándose _ ¡Y no crea que me intimida porque no es así!  
  
Sus rostros casi se tocaban, ambos se pusieron nerviosos pero no se separaron. Severus cerro los ojos y se acerco, Laurie resignándose cerro los ojos lista para recibir el beso...  
  
Que no vino...  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Severus salía de la habitación.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- _Sirius...reacciona Sirius_ dijo Remus agitando a su amigo que miraba fijamente la pared sumido en un especie de trance.  
  
Llevaba varios minutos así, los miembros de la Orden trataban de irrumpir en sus pensamientos para ver que era lo que lo mantenía de esa manera pero ninguno era lo suficientemente hábil en esas artes y Severus se encontraba ocupado de Hogwarts. Estaban asustados.  
  
_Hay que llamar a Snape_ dijo Remus separándose de su amigo_ no importa si esta en clase, Sirius no puede estar mas tiempo en este estado si no sabemos que le pasa.  
  
Pero no seguiría así mucho tiempo. Sirius tomo una bocanada de aire y miro a su alrededor sorprendido, buscando algo con la mirada.  
  
_Remus..._ murmuro.  
  
_Si Sirius, estoy a tu lado... ¿Qué pasa?  
  
El le miro, aun le costaba respirar como si saliera de ahogarse. Un brillo de alegría se notaba en sus ojos.  
  
_Después de Diciembre, no tendremos nada que temer... ellos vienen después de Diciembre, ahora nosotros debemos preparar el terreno...  
  
_¿Vienen quienes? ¿Cómo que preparar el terreno?  
  
_Escucha con atención Remus, se que si no lo digo en pocos minutos lo voy a olvidar...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Genna salió del trance en el que había estado sumida, pronto todo estaría listo, sus hijos cada vez mas preparados y la situación propicia...  
  
Su venganza comenzaría, se sentía reina del mundo, nada le podía salir mal.  
  
Nada.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- _¡Hola Luna!  
  
_Buenos días Alexander  
  
El rió ante la formalidad de ella.  
  
_Oye, tenemos que hablar.  
  
Ella asintió y lo siguió solo después de haber acomodado cuidadosamente cada uno de los colores y lápices especiales que utilizaba para sus dibujos. Alexander esperaba paciente.  
  
_Dime_ dirigió sus grandes ojos hacia el.  
  
_¿Crees que podamos pedirle a la... maestra que nos deje libre la semana de Navidad?  
  
_No creo que lo considere, ella esta muy urgida.  
  
_¿Urgida?_ y se echo a reír mientras Luna lo miraba confundida _Perdón, pero no he escuchado palabra mas rebuscada.  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
_Anda Luna, ayúdame a convencerla, así salimos a Hogsmeade.  
  
_¿Tu y yo?  
  
_Bueno, si quieres invita a alguien mas, yo quizás lleve a unos amigos... sino quieres no vas.  
  
_No, es solo que estaba sorprendida, no muchas personas salen conmigo, piensan que soy... excéntrica.  
  
_Yo creo que eres divertida.  
  
Ambos sonrieron y el se despidió de ella.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Albus había escuchado el mensaje de Sirius e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Genna. Obviamente ella estaba tratando de destruir al señor oscuro por su cuenta y parecía estar olvidándose del ser necesario para eso.  
  
No importaba lo que hiciera, ya le había destinado a Harry Potter esa misión.  
  
Todo lo que el podía hacer era rogar que el plan de ella sirviera para eliminar a sus partidarios pero tarde o temprano, Harry tendría que intervenir. El no sabia que hacer, dejar que toda esta explosión sucediera o decirle a Genna que seria una insensatez... que a la hora de la verdad podía ser una de las mejores ideas hasta ahora.  
  
"Soy un pobre viejo cansado" pensó suspirando y tratando de no tener dolor de cabeza nuevamente.  
  
-------------------------------------------------++++++++++ ---------------- ---------------------------  
  
El entrenamiento era cada vez mas duro, Genna cada vez mas exigente y las horas mas largas. Ella sabia que aun después del primer ataque aun tendrían que seguir con la preparación, aun así estaba sorprendida por el progreso de todos, la mayoría siendo tan jóvenes. Ya podían levantar objetos en el aire, moverlos, destrozarlos, concentrar energía en sus manos, además de que habían aprendido cuales eran los encantamientos que eran imposibles de hacer sin varita, algunas pociones poderosas y el manejo de sus propio regalos. Genna creaba imágenes de enemigos que se movían y lanzaban hechizos en su propia defensa que obviamente no lastimaban pero al tocar alguno la túnica de la persona esta se manchaba para indicar que fue golpeada, y si uno de los hechizos acertaba en el enemigo, se desvanecía.  
  
Ahora empezaban a trabajar por grupos. Draco, Alexander y Laurie tenían una función básica: matar, y Severus, Hermione y Luna se encargaban de protegerlos, o de cumplir la misión por la cual se ataco. Sin embargo el plan de grupo no estaba funcionando muy bien...  
  
No había manera de que Alexander obedeciera a Draco, en oportunidades hasta trataba de atacarlo. El se bloqueaba mientras estaba en la batalla, no parecía pensar con entereza sino como un animal, recordemos el trato de Draco hacia los hipogrifos y entenderemos todo... Por otro lado, si alguien trataba de atacar a Laurie, Severus que siempre era el que mas cerca de ella se encontraba no movía un dedo y tenia que ser ella misma o Hermione volando desde el otro lado hasta ella para evitar que fuera golpeada... Laurie era la que se iba con la túnica mas sucia... Luna se la pasaba cuestionando las ordenes de Severus y terminaban los dos discutiendo en medio del "campo de batalla" todos manchados.  
  
Como todos parecían tomarse la practica como una especie de jueguito Genna lo hizo peor... recibirían un pinchazo aparte de la mancha de tinta. Fue cuando las cosas entraron por el aro. Draco aprendió a demostrar respeto a Alex después de recibir unos cuanto pinchazos y de pisotear su ego lo suficiente como para hacerlo, Luna también tuvo que pisar el suyo para acatar ordenes y Severus que contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensó fue el que mas tardo en ceder, finalmente defendió a Laurie.  
  
Cada vez la tensión y el nerviosismo aumentaban mas, la fecha ya estaba marcada: 6 de Enero... Feliz día de Reyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- _Me gustaría_ dijo una Genna muy molesta _que me prestaran mas atención.  
  
El grupo de chicos de Slytherin de 6to curso que había estado cuchicheando durante a clase se separo asustado dirigiéndose miradas de complicidad.  
  
_¿Se puede saber que cosa es lo que les parece mas importante que aprobar la materia?  
  
_Nada profesora, lo sentimos_ dijo una de ellos.  
  
Pero Genna los conocía como la palma de su mano y tantos Slytherin (no solo en su clase, en los pasillos, en el Gran Comedor...) reunidos hablando tenia que ser algo grande, sin mencionar que Draco estaba raro, ausente y con una sonrisa perenne. Lo mas curioso era que los de tercero, segundo y primer curso de la misma casa no parecían tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Genna nunca se quedaba con una duda. Uno de los días después de un entrenamiento, atajo a Draco antes de que pudiera salir.  
  
_¿Se puede saber que es lo que planea tu casa?  
  
_No te entiendo.  
  
_Oh, Draco no te hagas el tonto.  
  
Se acerco a el y apoyo su frente contra la de el. El aguanto la respiración. Si, Genna se había dado cuenta del efecto que producía en el... sin mencionar el que el producía en ella.  
  
_Me gustaría que pudieras venir...  
  
_¿A dónde?  
  
Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo, sonrió.  
  
_Claro, si hay disfraces no tienen que saber que eres tu, ¡así que puedes ir!  
  
_Draco, si no me dices...  
  
_La Casa Slytherin planea hacer una fiesta de disfraces para los miembros a partir de 4to curso el 19 de Diciembre.  
  
_¿Qué? Supongo que Severus no sabe esto ¿ Como la harán sin ser descubiertos?  
  
_Estamos trabajando en una poción somnífera lo suficientemente fuerte para que los profesores, los alumnos de otras casas y los menores de 4to curso duerman profundamente, lo vamos a poner en el zumo de calabaza en la cena de ese día, planeamos trabar la puerta de la oficina de Filch y poner un encantamiento repulsor y insonorizador en todas las mazmorras de Slytherin, aun así si nos descubren tendremos mascaras y será difícil atraparnos a todos.  
  
Genna rió.  
  
_Piensan en todo.  
  
_¡Puedes venir! Hay que pensar en una manera de que entres sin que se den cuenta...  
  
_Hay muchas maneras de hacer eso...  
  
_¡Ya se! Entraras ya disfrazada y vestida a la sala común, yo te daré la contraseña, cuando los guardianes te pregunten que hacías afuera solo di que eras una de las encargadas de encerrar a Filch.  
  
Genna rió y lo beso.  
  
_Ahí estaré.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- *Nota de la autora*: Primero que todo quiero hablar de Draco, como recordaran Rowling habla de el como un idiota consentido al cual se le ha dado todo lo que quiso en la vida y que tiene ideas clasistas y racistas porque fue criado con ellas esto es algo que yo no he cambiado, no creo que su padre lo torturara o que el fuera mal interpretado ni que su comportamiento fuera una careta. ¿Draco se va a quedar así? No, quizás en la historia de Jo, pero en la mía el pasa por experiencias que modifican su personalidad pero por ahora Draco es como es: un niño consentido que cree ser mas inteligente que el resto del mundo y que esta empezando a aceptar muchas de las cosas que repudiaba.  
  
Segundo, se que Narcissa Malfoy no es sangre mezclada pero quise inventar...  
  
La fiesta de Slytherin es algo frívolo que no pude sacar de mi cabeza, desde que concebí esta historia hasta ahora es uno de los pocos puntos que no se ha modificado. Jajaja, vendrá como próximo capitulo. 


	11. Los Nueve Dones

Se alisó el cabello y lo tornó de castaño rojizo a negro, su cabello como cuando era Serafina, con el antifaz no tendría que preocuparse porque la reconocieran. No le gustaban muchos las túnicas tan formales así que busco una mas corta de un morado muy oscuro pues tampoco le llamaban mucho la atención los colores vivos. Estaba feliz, en esos días se había sentido responsable y líder de nuevo, ahora tenia la oportunidad de rejuvenecer.  
  
Caminaba con hechizo de invisibilidad hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin apurando el paso porque era de corta duración. No sabia porque estaba tan emocionada pero lo cierto era que no podía esperar a llegar, estas eran el tipo de cosas que había hecho a esa edad... en todas sus vidas.  
  
-Slytherin por siempre- murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios al muro donde se encontraba la puerta a la sala común. Estúpida contraseña, pero por eso nadie la sabría.  
  
Genna esperando escuchar música y ver gente bailando se sorprendió cuando vio a dos grandulones cerrándole el paso a un muro de madera con una puerta.  
  
-¿Qué hacías afuera?- pregunto uno de ellos bruscamente.  
  
-Comité para encerrar a Filch- dijo como le había indicado Draco.  
  
Él asintió y abrió la puerta de madera donde Genna vio lo que había estado esperando en un principio.  
  
La música que reventaba sus oídos nada tenia que ver con la clásica y la sala estaba abarrotada con personas apiñándose para bailar en una zona donde habían apartado las butacas, que ahora se encontraban reemplazadas por unos muebles mas pequeños en una esquina de la sala, donde estaba la comida y algunas personas hablando a gritos sobre la música.  
  
Todos llevaban mascaras y cada atuendo era diferente al anterior, que hubiera alguno parecido habría sido un insulto a la originalidad de cada persona. Las luces, la comida y la música era excelente, Genna sonrió al descubrir que los Slytherin bailaban tan bien como en su época de estudiante.  
  
Sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, alguien detrás de ella y le brinco el corazón.  
  
-Te estaba esperando.  
  
A Genna se le helo la sangre y se le paralizaron todos los músculos.  
  
Esa persona la volteo sin dejar de asirla por la cintura y sin tiempo de que reaccionara sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
Serafina Black caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, era muy tarde, se estaba durmiendo y la única razón por la que estaba ahí era que tenia que hacer guardia.  
  
Sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, alguien detrás de ella y le brinco el corazón.  
  
-Te estaba esperando.  
  
A Serafina se le helo la sangre y se le paralizaron todos los músculos.  
  
Esa persona la volteo sin dejar de asirla por la cintura y sin tiempo de que reaccionara sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Ella se separo y miro atónita a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.  
  
Tom  
  
-¿Qué le pasa joven Ryddle?  
  
-No se profesora- dijo él acercándose de nuevo a ella -dígamelo usted, no se haga la tonta... no puedo estar tan equivocado ¿o si?  
  
**Fin del Flashback  
**  
Ella se separo y miro atónita a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos...¿grises?  
  
-¿Draco?- murmuró.  
  
-¿Te gusta mi cabello? No me convence, muy Potter...y veo que tu te quitaste tus rizos.  
  
-Si...si- dijo ella apenas recuperándose de la sorpresa. Él se rió.  
  
-No creo estar tan pálido como para haberte asustado de esa forma.  
  
-Lo siento Draco, no me lo esperaba.  
  
-Si te sorprendí después de todo, pensé que eso era imposible de conseguir con la Reina...  
  
-Shhhhh...guarda silencio Draco, no es conveniente, la música puede estar alta pero esta gente tiene mas oídos de los que crees.  
  
-Si, si- dijo él torciendo los ojos -Ahora ven, quiero presentarte, Pansy se retorcerá de la rabia...  
  
-¿Y no sospecharán que no soy conocida?  
  
-Probablemente... a lo mejor piensen que eres de grados mayores pero nunca se les ocurrirá que no estés estudiando en Slytherin.  
  
Fue mas divertido de lo que ella pensó. Disfruto evadiendo preguntas bastante astutas que hacían esperando que Genna revelara algún dato importante sobre su identidad, y noto como Pansy Parkinson la miraba detalladamente, tratando de ubicarla. Draco estaba en su ambiente, todos reían a sus chistes, aceptaban sus comentarios y sonreían, fuera hipócrita o no a él no parecía importarle, estaba en la gloria. Ver todo el espectáculo la hacia reír. Cuando se canso de hablar, jalo a Draco a bailar.  
  
-No se- dijo él algo apenado.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Mi padre solo me enseño cosas que pudiera bailar en sus reuniones y para las otras fiestas que se hacían de este estilo siempre era muy pequeño...  
  
-Aprenderás.  
  
-Si lo hago mal delante de esta gente luego no podré...  
  
-Oh Draco, ¡no seas tonto! Nadie te esta mirando, todos están divirtiéndose.  
  
Eso no lo convenció y antes de acceder a bailar se fijo en como los hacían los otros chicos antes de si quiera tratar. Resulto ser un alumno rápido y Genna solo para verlo frustrarse le decía que estaba haciéndolo fatal. Estuvo en eso unas cuantas canciones antes de dejarlo de torturar y ponerse a bailar propiamente con él abriéndose paso hasta el centro del circulo a codazos y pisotones disimulados.  
  
No se sentía tan feliz desde hacia mucho tiempo, la música y la gente riéndose a su alrededor la tenían eufórica. No paso por su cabeza ni una sola vez su plan de destruir a su antiguo amante, su afán por proteger a Harry, ninguna memoria de sus vidas pasadas ni de su vida actual y ni siquiera Sirius que siempre estaba presente en su memoria la distrajo de la fiesta. Ella era Genna, una chica como cualquier otra y en eso momento lo único que existía era la fiesta y Draco.  
  
Lo miro a los ojos y el corazón le brinco, nunca le había gustado esa sensación y no podía evitar sentirla... el le sonreía y sus ojos brillaban como ella nunca sospecho que lo harían. Lo beso. Estaba segura de que la gente a su alrededor cuchicheaba, se preguntaba quien era la pareja de Draco Malfoy.  
  
El ritmo que le daba la música, la felicidad y el estado de semi-embriaguez en que se encontraba era perfecto para Autre. Un trance tan sutil...  
  
Fue cuando Genna Morales decidiera simplemente ir por algo de beber cuando sucedió el cambio, nadie lo hubiera advertido aunque hubiera prestado atención, quizás Severus, pero el no estaba ahí para hacerlo.

* * *

Camino hacia en pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, no estaba muy segura de donde estaba y no tenia rumbo. El pasillo estaba oscuro, con flashes de las luces parpadeantes de la fiesta. La embargaba una extraña sensación, tenia el presentimiento de que si no quería problemas no debía encontrarse en ese lugar, estaba atenta y sabia que cualquier error seria fatal. Se acerco a una esquina, en el sitio mas oscuro sintiéndose desorientada. Se sentó...y se paro de golpe al darse cuenta de que se había sentado sobre una persona.  
  
-Disculpa- balbuceo torpemente -No vi a nadie.  
  
-No tiene importancia- dijo la voz de un muchacho.  
  
Autre se sentó algo apartada y no pudo evitar estar nerviosa. Miro hacia la esquina donde pudo distinguir la silueta del muchacho. Debía buscarle conversación, necesitaba saber donde estaba.  
  
-¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Es conmigo? Ah...bueno, solo me canse de bailar.  
  
-Pienso que la podrían haber hecho en un sitio mejor.  
  
-Dudo que lo encontraran, sino los profesores se darían cuenta.  
  
Bingo, estaba en un colegio. Hogwarts.  
  
-Si pero quizás algún aula espaciosa...  
  
-Entonces las otras casas se darían cuenta y esta fiesta es exclusiva de Slytherin.  
  
Slytherin. El nombre le hizo recordar un montón de cosas que estaba segura no eran recuerdos suyos. Permaneció un rato en silencio tratando de entender y relacionar todos esos datos. Dos nombres no los pudo identificar: Tom y Draco.  
  
-Si claro, entiendo- le dijo al muchacho de la esquina.  
  
-Y... ¿Tu sabes por que están dando esta fiesta? Escuche que aparte de bailar iban a dar una información importante.  
  
-No lo se... mis amigos y yo no hemos hablado mucho del asunto- dijo ella sin estar segura de que responder.  
  
Estaba aterrada, trato de consultar los recuerdos de esa memoria pero parecía estar cerrados para ella. Esa mente era muy fuerte y estaba bien protegida.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que el muchacho también estaba nervioso y aunque no podía verlo, sabia que la estaba mirando. Era mejor hablar con el, necesitaba saber mas.  
  
En un principio la conversación fue bastante seca, las preguntas de ambos eran bastante astutas, los dos tenían igual interés en saber mas acerca de la fiesta y de la identidad del otro, a su vez se esforzaban por responder lo mas corto y evasivo posible. Poco a poco el fue cediendo, la muda atención de Autre hizo que se relajara.  
  
Comenzó a hablar de si mismo a pesar de que muchas veces se detenía temeroso de haber dicho mucho, ya no se oía nervioso y lo oía reír de vez en cuando. Ella le siguió los chistes tratando al mismo tiempo de escuchar algo que pudiera interesarle. Era un chico divertido, sus chistes eran frescos, dejando de lado el sarcasmo y el humor negro que mostró en un principio. Poco a poco Autre dejo de tratar de escuchar algo útil y converso con tranquilidad. Era una niña, y sentía que podía hablar con ese muchacho normalmente, después se enteraría de lo que necesitaba saber.  
  
-...Trato de huir de el y nadie sabe como pero le quemo el cabello, solo las puntas...Filch corría por todo el castillo y una vez que apago el fuego...el diablo se veía amistoso. Estaba casi tan molesto como cuando otros de mis amigos trataron de podarle las ramas al sauce boxeador. Generalmente logramos escapar, pero ese día no nos cuidamos lo suficiente.  
  
-Tus amigos y tu nunca se quedan quietos.  
  
-Si- dijo el riéndose.  
  
-¿Tienes muchos amigos?  
  
El se quedo pensando por unos instantes.  
  
-Los suficientes...tengo también gente adulta que se preocupa por mi.  
  
-Esos también son tus amigos.  
  
-Si...supongo que de una manera distinta también lo son.  
  
Autre no sabia exactamente cuanto seria "los suficientes" pero unos 4 o 5 amigos seria mas de lo que podría esperar... Ella no tenia ninguno.  
  
-¿Y tu?- pregunto el -¿Tienes muchos amigos?  
  
"No" pensó inmediatamente pero no podía responder eso... de ninguna manera.  
  
-Algunos- dijo y el no hizo mas preguntas.  
  
Todas sus historias las escucho con interés, algo cohibida porque no tenia tantas cosas como el que contar. Brincaban de una historia a otra, ambos era excelentes oyentes y reían o hacían exclamaciones en el momento preciso. De historias felices a tristes, en las cuales los dos fueron algo mas reservados. Les daba la impresión de estar con un extraño de fiar, contaron poco a poco sus gustos, impresiones, opiniones e incluso sueños.  
  
-Mi familia es una pesadilla- dijo el y se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo que había hablado mucho.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Digo...tienen que ser severos por el prestigio y eso- dijo tratando de arreglar lo dicho.  
  
-Al menos tienes familia.  
  
-¿Eres huérfana?  
  
-Si...y nunca he podido estar en una casa el tiempo suficiente para sentirla mi casa.  
  
-Yo siempre he estado en esa casa y no la siento mía.  
  
Callaron por un momento y luego siguieron con un tema totalmente diferente.  
  
Autre lamento no poderle decir todo lo que sabia así como no saber todo lo que le quería decir. Estaba segura de que el pensaba igual. Para que los curiosos y las parejitas que entraban a besuquearse no los escucharan, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, impacientando con sus risitas a todos los que iban a esa oscura gruta. Se divirtieron especialmente con un muchacho que vino en dos aportunidades con una chica distinta.  
  
-¡Oye tu! ¿Qué hiciste con la otra?- le grito Autre cuando entro la segunda vez. Su compañero se reía a su lado.  
  
Infiel-Y-Atrapado (que fue como la llamaron) los ignoro susurrándole cosas al oído a la chica.  
  
-No te hagas el sordo- dijo Autre.  
  
Ofendida-Chantajeadora se separo de el mirándolos lo que forzó a Infiel-Y- Atrapado a prestarles atención.  
  
-¿De que hablas mocosa?  
  
-De la rubia con quien estabas hace rato...  
  
-No hay otra- le dijo mas a la chica que a ellos.  
  
-Si, eso mismo le decías a ella.  
  
Ofendida-Chantajeadora llego a su punto de ebullición.  
  
-Bien Mordecai, mi padre no cerro el trato con el tuyo ni nos pago el viaje a las Bahamas para que tu estuvieras besuqueandote con una rubia. Estas equivocado si crees que tolero este tipo de ofensas.  
  
-¡Ese es el espíritu!- grito el chico y Autre se rió.  
  
Ofendida-Chatajeadora les dirigió una mirada fulminante, dio media vuelta y se fue. Ahora Infiel-Y-Atrapado los miraba con cara de perro.  
  
-¡Han dañado todo!  
  
-Ah, que mal...- dijo el chico fingiendo estar avergonzado y Autre asintió.  
  
-Solo esperen...- a lo que salió corriendo y gritando -¡Veronique, espera!  
  
Los dos se rieron hasta mas no poder.  
  
-Wow, moraleja: dinero e infidelidad no congenian- dijo el reflexionando. Autre se rió.  
  
De repente escucharon que la música se detuvo afuera así que interrumpieron su conversación. Se miraron durante unos segundos (o eso le pareció a Autre) antes de ponerse de pie los dos de un salto. El parecía ansioso, no podía verle la cara pero lo percibía.  
  
-Tengo que salir- le dijo en un susurro.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
No sabia su nombre ni como se veía, así que no lo reconocería luego... si es que tenia una oportunidad de verlo nuevamente. No estaba acostumbrada a tener amigos de cualquier forma y seguro que en la vida cotidiana nunca podría superar los prejuicios que seguro su familia le había inculcado. Se sintió tentada a preguntarle como se llamaba pero si lo hacia ella tendría que contestar la misma pregunta y no podía hacerlo. Estaba temblando. Lo miro y en la penumbra pudo distinguir sus ojos, no sabia su color pero los diferenciaba por el brillo.  
  
-Adiós... eh, nos veremos ahora mas tarde ¿si?.  
  
Ella asintió y mintió:  
  
-Seguro, la fiesta aun no termina.  
  
No podía esperar, tenia que encontrar a alguien y el tiempo era oro, no tenia tiempo para detenerse a hablar. Estaba nerviosa y algo decepcionada, era la primera persona que la escuchaba de aquélla forma...aunque no fuera mucho lo que tenia que decir. Una idea la golpeo y sin pensarlo muy bien pero como si lo hubiera planeado todo el tiempo, le dio en beso pequeño y torpe. El no se movió, lógicamente no lo esperaba. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que el lo escuchaba. Estaba avergonzada, pero en caso de que no hubiera otra oportunidad ya tenia su primer beso de la primera persona que le había caído bien, la primera persona que le había gustado...la primera persona que podría haberse convertido en su amigo. Sonrió para si misma.  
  
-Bueno...yo-yo me tengo que ir...afuera- dijo aun sorprendido.  
  
-Si, adiós.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Autre bajo la mirada y no lo vio irse. Trato de olvidarse de su cansancio, ahora estaba tratando de concentrarse, de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo afuera sin tener que salir.  
  
-...reunidos estamos los futuros jefes de las familias de sangre pura, y ¿Quien diría que en una fiesta se les recordaría su responsabilidad?- dijo la voz de un muchacho que seria de los grados superiores.  
  
Todos rieron y la voz continuo:  
  
-Los tiempos han cambiado, eso lo saben, lo han escuchado y sabrán que creer. Nos han propuesto la unión de la comunidad mágica, en pocas palabras que nos codeemos con los indignos.  
  
Nuevamente carcajada general. La voz espero y luego siguió.  
  
-Pues bien gente, les propondremos otro tipo de unión, una mas conveniente para cada persona: La "Unión de la Comunidad Mágica" solo ha ayudado a la caida de nuestros planes, acompañada por la desunión entre nosotros mismos. La unión que necesitamos es la de sangres puras, hermanos de ideas y astucia, la unión de fuerzas para nuestra causa, no la hipocresía amistosa que se da en "La Comunidad Mágica"  
  
Risas. La voz continuo.  
  
-Juntos, solo los astutos, podremos ser mas fuertes que por separado y ciertamente mas fuertes que la comunidad mágica.  
  
Una ovación, aplausos retumbaron por las paredes de la mazmorra. A Autre le latió en corazón con fuerza.  
  
-¡SLYTHERIN POR SIEMPRE!- coreo la gente y escucho copas chocando. Un brindis.  
  
Salió, decidida a seguir con su búsqueda cuando la luz y la música que sonaba de nuevo la golpearon de una forma que no se hubiera esperado.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en toda la fiesta- le reclamo Draco que corría hacia ella.  
  
Genna estaba mareada, como si la hubieran golpeado fuertemente con una sartén en la cabeza. Hace unos segundos se había comportado como la espectadora de una película donde incluso sabia los sentimientos y pensamientos de los personajes. Había sido ella, lo recordaba todo con claridad pero no tuvo control sobre la situación, supo todos los pensamientos y sentimientos pero no los había pensado o sentido ella misma. Estaba asustada. Pensó en decirle a Draco en ese momento pero no era propicio.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar- dijo el -Sobre el discurso de ahora, con el resto de la Escolta.  
  
Ella asintió aun mareada. Tenia que ver a Severus y hablar con el a primera hora, pero en ese momento estaba tan cansada que no podía pensar mas. Todo le daba vueltas y sin mas...se desmayo.

* * *

Se despertó la mañana del 20 de Diciembre a las 10 de la mañana (y gracias a Dios que era domingo). Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Sabia que se desmayo, pero eso había sido en la sala común de Slytherin. La explicación de cómo llego ahí vino de inmediato al ver a Draco dormido en el suelo junto a la puerta. Ya no le dolía la cabeza así que se levanto y se puso una túnica normal.  
  
-Draco, despierta- le susurro mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en el brazo.  
  
El entreabrió los ojos y dijo:  
  
-Pesas mucho y lo peor de todo fue sacarte de la sala sin que la gente se diera cuenta, tomaste demasiado, al parecer.  
  
Ella se echo a reír y lo ayudo a levantarse.  
  
-Péinate un poco y antes quítate el tinte si no quieres que Severus te vea así.  
  
El asintió soñoliento y Genna hizo la cama mientras.  
  
Salieron y antes de ir al despacho de Severus pasearon por los terrenos para encontrar a los otros que intrigados, los siguieron disimuladamente. Encontraron a Severus etiquetando y revisando algunos de sus ingredientes, trabajo que interrumpió de inmediato.  
  
-¿Hay que contarle?- pregunto Draco suplicante -No dejara que la hagamos el próximo año...  
  
-Esto es importante- le dijo Genna y luego se volvió a Severus -Hubo una...  
  
-...Fiesta en la sala común de Slytherinñ dijo el interrumpiéndola -Ya lo se ¿Qué paso con eso?  
  
-¿Usted lo sabia?- pregunto Draco sorprendido -¿Por qué no la detuvo?  
  
Severus alzo una ceja y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Llevan haciéndola 7 años, no la voy a detener ahora.  
  
-Bien, el hecho es que dijeron algo bastante interesante para ser una fiesta. Hablaron de unirse los sangre pura para un mismo propósito. Y el rechazo a la comunidad mágica.  
  
Los ojos de Severus desprendieron un brillo peligroso.  
  
-Esta atrayendo a los jóvenes de nuevo, se dio cuenta, de que se mezclaron con familias extrajeras y necesita hacerle llegar el mensaje a sus hijos.  
  
-También se dio cuenta de que la influencia de los padres sobre los hijos ya no es suficiente y ahora es necesario la influencia de los amigos- dijo Laurie.  
  
-Ciertamente, a nosotros nos convenció con el odio a la Comunidad Mágica.  
  
-La Comunidad Mágica es una farsa- dijo Genna -En eso no mentimos.  
  
Severus sonrió.  
  
-Éramos ambiciosos y rencorosos, queríamos un nuevo orden.  
  
-En eso nos apoyamos Tom y yo.  
  
Los mas jóvenes escuchaban callados y notaban la ola de entendimiento entre sus tres profesores.  
  
-Por fortuna son muy jóvenes...esperemos que Voldemort no pretenda reclutarlos aun -dijo Laurie.  
  
-Oh, yo no estoy tan seguro Laurie -respondió Severus triste sin notar que era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre en años -Son jóvenes y tienen ganas de tener al mundo en la palma de su mano.  
  
Ella lo miro y de repente perdono todas sus faltas y el rencor se esfumo. El no lo noto por supuesto, nadie lo hizo.  
  
-Esta generación es mas lista- dijo Genna -Quizás menos poderosa pero mucho menos impulsiva y astuta de lo que ustedes o nosotros fuimos y eso los iguala. Tardara mucho mas convencerlos, tendrán que darles una razón muy buena para arriesgar su vida o para pisotear su orgullo sirviendo a otro, son materialistas y egoístas, necesitaran mas que los ideales con que los arrastramos a ustedes, Severus. Eso tomara tiempo. Para entonces esperemos estar listos.  
  
Todos se miraron asustados. Aunque nunca lo hubieran imaginado se sentían mas unidos que con cualquier persona que estuviera fuera de ese despacho.  
  
-Si pueden salirse, nos veremos mas tarde, tengo que hablar en privado con el profesor Snape.  
  
Ellos asintieron y salieron uno por uno. Genna mantuvo la calma hasta que se cerro la puerta, luego se volvió hacia el hecha un manojo de nervios. Severus la miro preocupado. Estaba pálida y el hecho de estar actuando de esa forma la humillaba de sobremanera...pero era Severus y no aguantaba mas.  
  
-Tengo mucho miedo- le susurro -Fui a la fiesta anoche y perdí el control de mi misma.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Creo que estaba poseída Severus, era una mujer y estaba asustada, buscaba algo con urgencia, no se que era, no tenia control sobre mis acciones. Juraría que era una muchacha...tenia una misión, fuera lo que fuera no le parecía muy importante. No sabia cuanto tiempo iba a estar en mi cuerpo y afortunadamente se distrajo hablando con un muchacho. No hizo nada por lo cual preocuparse, no es eso lo que me asusta Severus...  
  
El le escuchaba con atención.  
  
-Nadie a mi alrededor es Legilimens, estaba lejos, y si alguien tan lejos pudo ejercer ese efecto...no pude esquivarlo ni luche contra el, era como una autómata viendo todo...  
  
Severus coloco una mano sobre su hombro y espero.  
  
-Y lo peor de todo Severus... es que no se sentía como Legilimencia, yo no me sentía poseída.  
  
No dijo nada, pero estaba asustado.

* * *

-Profe, no nos diga que hoy también tenemos que entrenar ¡Mañana es navidad!- dijo Alex suplicante.  
  
-No...en realidad estaba pensando... en mi país celebramos Noche Buena, mucho mas que el día de Navidad en si y quizás...querían reunirse conmigo, hoy.  
  
-Claro- dijeron todos...o casi todos, Laurie y Hermione no respondieron.  
  
-Si quieren no tienen que venir...- dijo Genna avergonzada.  
  
-No- dijo Hermione -Esta bien.  
  
-Si- dijo Laurie.  
  
-Bien...entonces nos veremos a las 10 en la claro del bosque, todos saben como llegar ahí.  
  
-¡Genial!- dijo Alex -¿Habrá comida?  
  
-y música.  
  
Todos volvieron con sus amistades.  
  
-¿Severus?- lo llamo Genna  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Acompáñame a Hogsmeade, quiero comprar mis regalos de navidad y nadie nos va a extrañar aquí.  
  
Severus se rió.  
  
-¿Qué tanto tienes que comprar?  
  
-Ah, no te pongas fastidioso o te dejo sin regalos...  
  
En Hogsmeade los dos se separaron y quedaron con reunirse en Las Tres Escobas. Genna compro regalos para todos: Su familia en Sudamérica y algunos de sus amigos allá, la Escolta, Sirius y Remus, Albus, Draco y algunos detalles pequeños para la Orden y Harry.  
  
-¿Qué compraste?  
  
-Bueno...para mi madre compre un radio mágico, canta cualquier canción muggle o mágica que le pidas y no necesitas ser mago para eso...sabes, ella es muggle...- dijo como retando a Severus a criticarla, pero el no dijo nada, hubiera sido incapaz -A mi padre le compre una cámara mágica, le encantan las fotografías y si estas se mueven, seguro que será feliz y a mi hermana Patrice le compre un balón de fútbol, le encanta, dice que es tres mil veces mejor que el Quidditch...  
  
Hablaba con nostalgia de su familia, obviamente se había encariñado con ella, como si realmente fuera suya.  
  
-Les compre algunas cosas a dos amigos que tengo allá, cosas que no se consiguen en Sudamérica, cajas de chocolates para cada miembro de la Orden y para el staff de profesores...para Sirius otra agenda de Serafina (chequee que no dijera nada comprometedor) y para Remus he estudiado un remedio mucho mas poderoso que tu poción matalobos.  
  
-¿Me estas desplazando?- pregunto el en tono burlón.  
  
-No, dándote tu primer regalo: no tener que hacer mas de esas pociones.  
  
El rió y asintió.  
  
-Los regalos de la Escolta ya los veras. ¿Para quién compraste regalos?  
  
La lista de personas de Severus era mas limitado, no le dijo que había comprado un regalo para ella, igual que Genna no le dijo que regalo le compro a Albus...o mucho menos que le compro uno a Harry.

* * *

Hermione se Apareció (n/a: lógicamente si Genna los enseño a asesinar, también los enseño a Aparecerse) cerca del claro y mantuvo su escudo en alto hasta llegar a el. Ahí estaban casi todos, faltaban Severus y Genna y el resto estaba sentado esperando, mirando hacia donde estaba llegando ella. Estaban cubiertos con sus abrigos y tiritando de frío. Los restantes llegaron al poco rato, lo hicieron del lado contrario. A Genna le brillaban los ojos.  
  
-Acompáñenme- pidió.  
  
Estaban a una hora a pie de Hogwarts, bastante lejos y sin embargo Genna los llevaba mas adentro. Hablaban entre ellos en los grupos de siempre: Hermione y Laurie, Severus y Draco, Luna y Alex y Genna iba a la cabeza guiándolos. Caminaron por media hora antes de que la espesura del bosque comenzara a disminuir y un sendero apareciera frente a ellos. Pasaron unas 15 minutos quizás, Hermione no hubiera podido decirlo, cuado en los árboles junto al sendero estuvieron cubiertos de pequeñas hadas que revoloteaban por todos lados. Hermione las había visto en el Baile de 4to curso, pero no dejo de maravillarse.  
  
A los pocos segundos el sendero se abrió y ella contuvo la respiración con sorpresa. Otro claro, solo que esta vez había una casa construida en el medio de el, con un pequeño jardín rodeado por una cerca. Un escudo azul rodeaba todo el claro protegiendo la casa.  
  
-La cabaña Black- susurro Laurie.  
  
-¿Black?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Si... la cabaña de Sirius y de su madre.  
  
Millones de preguntas la asediaron. ¿Qué tenia que ver la Reina con la correcta profesora, madre de Sirius? Pero la pregunta se esfumó cuando Genna susurro unas palabras y todos fueron capaces de atravesar el escudo. Antes de cerrarlo un grupo de hadas lo atravesó y dio vueltas alrededor de ellos. Noto que la temperatura era mas cálida y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
Genna abrió la puerta de la cabaña y con dos palmadas se encendieron unas luces bastante fuertes que no provenían de velas. La sala y la cocina estaban en una misma área: los sillones y unos puff estaban cerca de la chimenea encendida y la cocina del otro lado era pequeña y tenia una barra con una sillas (n/a: no se describir espacios) una pequeña puerta que daba al bañito de visitas y un pasillo que seguro daría a los cuartos de Sirius y su madre. No era muy grande, pero si lo suficientemente cómoda. Lo que llamo su atención fue el pesebre que estaba en una esquina de la casa.  
  
Era hermoso, no había visto nada mas raro en toda su vida. El pasto era una tela de seda verde que Genna había acomodado. En una casita de bahareque (n/a: no sabría explicar que es...algo parecido a barro con paja) estaban las figuras de San José y la Virgen Maria que no iban para nada con la imagen católica. Eran mas parecidos a lo que probablemente habían sido, tenían rasgos árabes y eran morenos. Hermione noto un soplo de vida en ellos pues cada cierto tiempo modificaban su postura o la expresión de su rostro. Habían pequeños arbolitos que parecían salir de la tela y ella juraría que eran reales. Los pastorcitos y trabajadores que estaban eran de todas clases y de distintas épocas, también cambiaban la expresión y la postura cada cierto tiempo. Unas figuras encantadas de ángeles volaban con una trayectoria fija alrededor del nacimiento. Las figuras estaban vestidas con ropas de verdad. Los Reyes Magos caminaban con sus regalos hasta la casita.  
  
Hermione era atea, no creía en ninguna religión pero siempre las había respetado. Sin embargo estaba fascinada con la pareja sagrada. Tenían las ropas rasgadas, nada que ver con las pinturas religiosas. San José reflejaba nerviosismo y la expresión de la Virgen era de dulce espera y dolor mientras se sujetaba el vientre. Lo único que los distinguía de los demás eran las aureolas sobre sus cabezas, lo único celestial y divino en ellos.  
  
-Aquí estas tu- le dijo Genna detrás de ella, señalando a una figurita.  
  
La figurita estaba vestida con unos ropajes propios de la época y el velo que llevaban las mujeres lo traía en la mano. Su cabello era castaño y su expresión tenia el mismo asombro y curiosidad que la suya en ese mismo momento.  
  
-Siempre hago esa tontería...cuando armo los nacimientos, compro figuras parecidas a la gente que conozco, es mi manera de hacerlo en relación conmigo...  
  
-No recordaba que te gustara tanto la Navidad- le dijo Severus.  
  
-Eso era porque antes no era Genna Morales.  
  
Los dos sonrieron y Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento. Miro a su alrededor y vio la comida colocada sobre la mesa, sin tocar. Luna y Alex hablaban cerca de la chimenea y Draco miraba la comida anhelante. Laurie observaba el cielo con nostalgia.  
  
-Señora ¿Cómo sabe usted de la existencia de esta cabaña?  
  
Genna miro a Hermione.  
  
-La Reina Lethicornia y Serafina Black fueron amigas en su juventud.  
  
Contrario a todas sus predicciones, fue una noche bonita. En un principio se sentaron todos junto a la chimenea, hablando de cualquier cosa. Era la primera vez que todos podían tener una conversación cordial que no fuera de la Escolta sin tragarse vivos, todos se asegurarían de que nada dañara el ambiente de esa noche. A 5 minutos para que el reloj diera las 12, se reunieron en torno al pesebre esperando el "nacimiento". Genna, Alex y Luna cantaban alegremente los villancicos mientras los otros no estaban muy seguros de cómo actuar. La figurilla del niño apareció en los brazos de la Virgen justo a las 12, una figurita diminuta y morena con unos ojos grandes y negros.  
  
-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo Genna abrazándolos a cada uno de ellos.  
  
Eso fue lo que hicieron, abrazarse, por supuesto que no a voluntad propia, la mirada amenazante de Genna era bastante convincente. Para Hermione no fue difícil abrazar a Alex, a Luna o Laurie, pero tuvo que recurrir a esfuerzos sobre humanos para darle un medio-abrazo a Severus y Genna. Con quien no pudo fue Draco.  
  
-Feliz Navidad, Granger- dijo el a un metro de distancia.  
  
-Feliz Navidad, Malfoy.  
  
La escena mas incomodad fue la de Laurie y Severus. Fue un ligero apretón de manos sin cruzar palabras. Aun así Genna parecía satisfecha, después de todo los hermanos no tenían que quererse.  
  
La cena fue una de las mejores cosas, no se hablo de otro tema que no fuera la comida en si misma. Los platos que se sirvieron eran los que se acostumbraba comer en distintos países durante esa época del año, los mas comunes y los mas exóticos. Se sirvieron un poco de cada uno para no perderse ningún sabor.  
  
-Profesora ¿Cocinó todo esto?- pregunto Alex sirviéndose otra hallaca (n/a: plato venezolano nn)  
  
-No, ayude con los ingredientes, Severus merece toda a gloria.  
  
Se voltearon sorprendidos a mirarlo y cuando el no pudo ignorar mas sus miradas dijo:  
  
-La cocina tiene cierta similitud con pociones...  
  
-¿Ven? Hace algo mas que venenos- dijo Gen y todos rieron.  
  
Después salieron fuera de la cabaña y retiraron el escudo protector. El frió los golpeo pero pronto se olvidaron de el. Genna giro sus muñecas varias veces haciendo que brotaran de sus manos dos esferas de luz azul que se elevaron hasta que explotaron en miles de rayitos azules que cayeron sobre ellos como copos de nieve. Y el espectáculo siguió, era mucho mejor que fuegos artificiales, las esferas subían y estallaban formando figuras en el cielo, o describiendo extraños movimientos, incluso desprendiendo humo de distintos colores. Pronto las creaciones y firmas de cada uno estallaban en el cielo y las hadas alborotadas por las luces volaban a su alrededor. Hermione no estaba rodeada de la gente que quería, pero la estaba pasando bien, no era como si fueran extraños, de todas formas...

* * *

Estaban dentro de la cabaña y Genna los miraba a todos con atención. Hermione y Laurie limpiaban con magia los platos sucios de la cena, Alex y Luna guardaban la comida restante colocando hechizos conservadores y Draco y Severus preparaban una infusión para todos y guiándose por sus miradas maliciosas, debía ser mas que un te corriente.  
  
-Sigue mezclando eso Draco, yo estaré sentado- le dijo Severus apartándose de el y sentándose junto a Genna.  
  
-Nada de bromas pesadas, Severus, no quiero a nadie con una indigestión...  
  
-No es nada, lo prometo.  
  
Los dos permanecieron sentados en silencio observando las labores del resto hasta que Genna se decidió a hablar de nuevo:  
  
-Hay algo curioso... ¿Recuerdas los dones Severus?  
  
-Si...hablaste de ellos.  
  
-Están en La Biblia, es curiosa las cosas que ese librito puede decir...son 9...toda persona posee uno, lo gracioso es que en este grupo todos son diferentes....Laurie es la Conversación con los Espíritus y eso tu lo sabes mas que nadie.  
  
Asintió, invitándola a continuar.  
  
-Luna es la Profecía. Lo he visto.  
  
-No creo en adivinos....  
  
-No creerás pero son reales, ciertamente no Sybill Trelawney, pero existen.  
  
-Ver para creer. Prosigue.  
  
-Creo que Draco es la Capacidad de Interpretación, no puedo asegurarlo, no ha desarrollado su don, al igual que Alex que creo es la Cura.  
  
-¿Granger?  
  
-Las Lenguas, creo que es mensajera. Y tu eres la Palabra del Conocimiento.  
  
-En ese caso, usted es la Palabra de la Sabiduría.  
  
-No me jactaría de tal cosa...  
  
-Quedan La Fe y La Operación de Milagros. Afortunadamente los menos necesarios.  
  
-En eso te equivocas, son los dones mas raros, los mas poderosos y los mas tontos. Operar milagros es una singularidad y el mundo carece tanto de la Fe que se ha vuelto también una singularidad. No he conocido persona con esos dones.  
  
-¿Cuál es el don del Señor Oscuro?  
  
Genna tembló y bajo los ojos.  
  
-La Capacidad de Interpretacion, como Draco.  
  
La miro fríamente y después de reflexionar dijo:  
  
-No es tiempo para chiquilladas mi señora, su pequeño capricho puede arruinarlo todo y usted lo sabe.  
  
-No entiendo a que te refieres...  
  
-Si lo sabes, no me puedes engañar. He visto como se hablan. El chico es egoísta y ambicioso, lo sabes y la rebeldía a su padre no será suficiente.  
  
-El espejo me dijo que podía confiar en el...  
  
-El espejo me dijo que podía confiar en Potter.  
  
-James no es el único Potter existente Severus, y aunque tu rencor no te deje ver, tendrás que confiar en Harry... ahora yo tengo que confiar en Draco, es mi única opción.  
  
Severus no dijo nada mas.  
  
-Vengan acá todos, tengo regalos para ustedes.  
  
Se acercaron algo sorprendidos y se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de Genna.  
  
A cada uno les entrego una caja donde encontraron un pequeño dibujo sobre vidrio (n/a: no se si considerarlo un vitral...). El de Laurie era una sirena recostada de unas rocas, el de Hermione un caballo alado alzando vuelo, Draco tenia un dragón negro lanzando una bocanada de fuego, Luna tenia a un centauro apuntando con su arco a las estrellas, Alexander a un hipogrifo inclinándose y Severus una esfinge que guardaba celosamente un templo. Todos se movían.  
  
-Estoy muy agradecida- dijo Luna que fue la primera en levantar la vista de su regalo -Quisiera haberle traído mi regalo pero no pude terminarlo antes de hoy, los deberes nos tienen atareados.  
  
Un coro de "igual" o "gracias". Estaban algo avergonzados de no haberse regalado entre ellos o de haberle dado algo a Genna así que nadie dijo mas. Severus le deslizo disimuladamente una cajita, ella la tomo y la guardo. Draco le dijo con los labios que su regalo se lo daba después.  
  
Genna los acompaño fuera de la cabaña y los despidió, viéndolos irse uno a uno.  
  
-Profesora- le susurro Alex antes de irse -Tenga esto, es mi regalo.  
  
Era una pluma de águila. El se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Le di también una a Luna, a Hermione y a la Profesora Sinistra, pero no quería hacerlo delante de ellos dijo mirando a Draco y Severus Se que son mis hermanos y todo...pero no creo que ellos se sientan de ese modo, a la hora de la verdad, no me simpatizan...  
  
Genna rió y le dio un dulce beso en la frente antes de despedirlo. Todos se habían ido, excepto...  
  
-Pensé que esos besos los reservabas para mi.  
  
Ella se acerco y lo beso en los labios.  
  
-Estos son los que reservo para ti.  
  
-No te compre algo muy original, la verdad...  
  
Le entrego una maceta con una orquídea de tenue color lila.  
  
-Si es original- dijo ella.  
  
-Pensé que quizás la maceta fuera de mal gusto, pero no quise que se muriera tan pronto... primero pensé en regalarte una rosa.  
  
-¿Y por que no lo hiciste?  
  
-Me dijiste que las rosas rojas ya estaban muy rayadas, y que las amarillas y las blancas te parecían sosas.  
  
Genna sonrió y una extraña sensación la invadió.  
  
-Después de todo, recuerdas lo que digo...  
  
Draco sintiendo que había revelado mucho, estaba turbado. Besarla era una cosa pero confesar que le interesaba lo que decía era algo totalmente distinto...

* * *

-¡Harry, espera!  
  
Se volvió a mirarla. Hacia un frío espantoso y apenas podía distinguirla a través de la nieve. Ron y Hermione lo esperaban en el Gran Comedor para almorzar. Su profesora Genna llego jadeante a su lado sosteniendo unas cajitas en la mano.  
  
-¿Recibiste muchos regalos?  
  
-Si...gracias. Por cierto Profesora...  
  
-Genna.  
  
-Cierto Genna, Ron, Hermione y yo le compramos algo.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
Harry rebusco en los bolsillos de su abrigo le mostró a Genna una muñequita. Tenia cierto parecido con ella, estaba vestida con las túnicas de los profesores y la saludaba con la mano.  
  
-Muchas gracias, es linda- dijo sonriendo, tomándola y guardándola en una de sus bolsillos -Yo también tengo algo para ti y para Ron...a Hermione la vi esta mañana y le di su regalo...  
  
Harry asintió y recibió las dos cajitas. Abrió una y vio salir volando una replica miniatura de la saeta de fuego, no mas grande que su mano.  
  
-Sirve para llevar correspondencia no muy pesada- le dijo -La de Ron es igual.  
  
-Gracias- dijo el sonriendo y siguiendo con los ojos los rápidos movimientos de la escobita contra el viento.  
  
-Y una cosa mas...  
  
Él bajo la cabeza sorprendido y expectante.  
  
-Yo...para mi tesis hice una investigación sobre Serafina Black, ya sabes, ella fue una de la brujas recientes mas notables. La madre de Sirius Black. Tu madrina.  
  
Harry permaneció en silencio, sus pensamientos volaban. Sus sueños...la voz de la mujer llorando la noche que asesinaron a sus padres, quizás fuera...  
  
-¿Qué...que paso con ella?  
  
-Desapareció la noche en que tus padres fueron asesinados.  
  
A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-El punto es que...ella planeaba darte algo, lo conseguí cuando me permitieron revisar sus cosas, y si era para ti es mejor que lo tengas.  
  
Saco del bolsillo de su abrigo un cordón negro en el cual estaba abrochada una pulserita de oro, una cadenita que seria de tamaño de la muñeca de un bebe. La pulsera tenia un dije. Un rayo.

-¿Como es posible que....? ¿Ella nunca vio mi cicatriz?  
  
-Aparentemente no... no sabría decirte, supongo que Serafina siempre supo que el rayo seria tu símbolo.  
  
Él extendió una mano temblorosa para recibir la cadena. Miro el dije con atención, tenia una bisagra. Lo abrió aun sorprendido y confuso y una melodía que apenas se escuchaba por el ruido del viento lleno sus oídos...una melodía que le parecía haber escuchado en los momentos mas difíciles...Venia del dije y adentro pudo ver una diminuta pedrecilla verde con forma de lagrima.  
  
-Una esmeralda...- murmuro.  
  
-Como tus ojos.  
  
Retiro la piedrecilla con cuidado. En ambos lados del dije abierto estaba grabado en el oro unas palabras. "Amado" en una y "Harry" en la otra. Su corazón brinco. Lo cerro con cuidado y miro aun aturdido a Genna  
  
-Muchas...muchas gracias.  
  
-No hay porque.  
  
-Yo...me tengo que ir...  
  
-Tranquilo, ve a comer.  
  
Se volvió para irse.  
  
-¡Ah! Y Harry...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Feliz Navidad.  
  
-Igualmente Genna.

* * *

-Pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de este pobre viejo.  
  
-Melodramático, tienes mas energías que cualquiera de nosotros.  
  
Albus le sonrió. Ella se acerco a el y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Feliz Navidad.  
  
-Feliz Navidad, Serafina. Tengo tres regalos para ti.  
  
Ella cerro los ojos y extendió las manos, como siempre había acostumbrado hacer. Albus deslizo por su muñeca millones de pulseritas. Genna abrió los ojos divertida y encontró los aritos de plástico de distintos colores que llenaban las manos de las niñas muggles. Eran millones, no hay exageración.  
  
E-sta vez ten los ojos abiertos- dijo entregándole una carta -Es de Sirius.  
  
Genna sonrió con ternura y observo el sobre de la carta por varios minutos. Lo abrió. Era un agradecimiento por todo y una tarjeta de navidad. La guardo en el bolsillo.  
  
-Ahora cierra los ojos, no extiendas los brazos y abre la boca.  
  
Genna alzo una ceja pero el no dijo mas. Cerro los ojos. El dulce (si es que así podía ser llamado) que entro en su boca no tenia sabor definido, salado, dulce, amarga, ácido se debatían en su boca. La asalto el frío y luego el calor la lleno. Abrió los ojos anonadada. Se sentía llena 

-¿Donde lo conseguiste? Sabe a...  
  
-No es, es la esencia, lo que consumes en el aire...lo concentre para ti.  
  
-Gra-gracias Albus.  
  
-Mi regalo ahora -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Tienes dos.  
  
Cerro los ojos y extendió los brazos. El primero era otro instrumento plateado extraño para su colección. Cerro los ojos de nuevo y recibió una caja...llena de calcetines.

* * *

-Draco... ¿a dónde me llevas? Es fin de año, deberíamos estar recibiéndolo en el Gran Comedor como todos.  
  
Abrió lo ojos cuando Draco retiro sus manos. Estaba en un salón vacío, había una vela sobre el escritorio del profesor, un plato con distintas frutas y una olla con chocolate fundido. Fondue.  
  
-Creíste que me olvidaría...y para colmo hiciste que los otros actuaran como que si no supieran.  
  
Genna soltó una risita.  
  
-Se supone que te acordarías...  
  
Comieron y hablaron. Al final Draco le entrego un dibujo en vidrio (n/a: vitral, como quieran) de un lethifold descansando sobre el lomo de un unicornio. De parte de la Escolta completa.  
  
-Feliz Cumpleaños- susurro.  
  
Felices 16. Nuevo Año. Nuevas metas. Misma gente.  
  
A Excepción de Autre.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: Salió largo, pero es que quería hacer todas las vacaciones de una vez, aunque no son muy relevantes ¡por lo menos vemos que descansan!. ¿Por qué el espeluznante parecido entre Tom y Draco? ¿Quién es Autre? ¿Que quiere? ¿Tendrá amigos en el futuro? ¿Podrán ejecutar el plan antes de que los jóvenes se han atraídos por Voldemort? ¿Severus perdonara a Laurie y se caerán a besos de una vez? Jajaja ¿Volverá Severus a cocinar? ¿Existirán los otros dos dones? ¿Qué fue lo que Albus le dio de comer a Genna? ¿Dejare algún día de hacer preguntas? Esa si tiene respuesta: si y ya.  
  
El regalo de Severus a Genna fue una lagrima de fénix en un frasco y aliento de dementor en el otro (no tuve sitio donde ponerlo, sorry) y el de Luna es una pancarta gigante dibujada y encantada por ella con su nombre.  
  
El dije de Harry es una replica del de Genna: En su otra vida, cuando era joven vio una cadena de plata con ese dije (en plateado) y lo compro. La melodía es igual a la de Harry solo que la piedrecilla diminuta con forma de lagrima es una amatista. Nada de su invención solo una joya que le gustaba mucho. Cuando Harry nació decidió hacerle una igual solo que en oro y con una esmeralda.  
  
Por cierto que la melodía que toca la cajita es la que ponen en las películas, jejeje, me gusta mucho y creo que cuadra con Harry. A los que tienen el soundtrack de la primera película, pueden escucharlo en el primer track.  
  
Eso es todo por ahora. 


	12. Día de Reyes, Día de la Reina

Luna estaba nerviosa.

Trataba de mantenerse serena y de hacer las cosas con calma, fijándose en cada uno de sus pasos. Se colocó la pesada y larga túnica negra, el antifaz verde y cerró los ojos para convocar su arco de luz. Cuando lo tuvo en la mano, esperó sentada en la sala de la cabaña Black a que todos estuvieran listos. Alexander era el que estaba mas nervioso, temblaba ligeramente y con ademanes torpes luchaba con su túnica que era gigante. El Profesor Snape y la Profesora Sinistra eran los mas seguros...no era la primera vez que tenían una batalla. Malfoy estaba mas pálido que de costumbre pero parecía seguro de lo que hacia. Hermione Granger distraída y nerviosa, como pensando en muchas cosas.

Genna mientras estaba como si fuera a una fiesta. Acomodaba sus rizos, se colocaba su mascara y alisaba su túnica frente al espejo. Luna en su indiferente ausencia sintió un puntada de desprecio hacia ella y su serenidad. Desapareció por supuesto, Luna no retenía malos sentimientos.

Salieron de la cabaña. Luna montó en el Thestrals que Gen había conseguido para ella y Genna en Perla (su unicornio). Los demás esperaron.

-Escúchenme- dijo la Reina -Necesito que se transporten al lugar que le mostré en la foto, es importante y saben hacerlo. Deben estar preparados, a partir de este momento dejan sus identidades en esta cabaña, ustedes son lo que necesitan ser y nada mas. Si no se reconocen nadie mas lo hará.

Todos asintieron y aguardaron en silencio.

-No actúen solos, no son entes separados, deberán esperar el momento correcto para atacar... Lo que nos viene es serio, hijos míos, la mas insignificante de las batallas pero la primera y ese hecho la hará difícil. Iremos a la mansión Ryddle aunque la mitad de ustedes no entienda lo que eso significa...

-¡No tiene sentido!- dijo Severus -¿La primera batalla y ya nos lleva a la boca del lobo?

Genna lo miro y sonrió.

-Los llevo porque el lobo no está.

En cualquier otra situación o momento el plan de Genna habría resultado ser un fracaso, pero los ánimos estaban caldeados, el tiempo que se utilizo para meditar fue mísero y el jefe no estaba para darle sensatez al asunto, Lord Voldemort estaba fuera...atendiendo asuntos mucho mas importantes. No hubiera funcionado si Lucius no hubiera actuado en total ignorancia de lo que sus actos implicaban.

Sirius hizo exactamente lo que su mamá le dijo que hiciera: dejo que cayera en los oídos de Lucius Malfoy de manera convincente la supuesta (y falsa) ubicación de La Orden del Fénix. Lucius que jugaba para ambos bandos, el de La Reina y el del Lord, y opinaba que a ninguno le convenía la molesta organización de Dumbledore, fue a la mansión Ryddle para erradicar el problemita. Se lo comunicó a dos grupos de mortífagos que estaban en ese momento en reunión. Uno de los grupos inflado en rencor y apasionado por el vino que se había servido en la reunión no lo meditó dos veces antes de encaminarse a destruir a los "Bastardos". El grupo mas sensato (o menos ebrio) decidió seguirlos cuidadosamente por si La Orden había tendido una pequeña trampa para ellos. Lucius no fue, él era del circulo mas cercano y un rango superior, no podía ser capturado en la misión. Ahora la mansión estaba mucho menos vigilada, lo que Genna necesitaba.

La Orden preparó una poción que Sirius sacó de su visión, supuestamente algo que aturdía o desmayaba. Severus estaba ocupado en "una misión especial" excusa de Dumbledore para que él tuviera tiempo de cumplir con los designios de Genna por lo que los otros miembros se las arreglaron para hacerla entre todos. Salió bastante bien, no tan efectiva como la habría hecho Snape pero lo necesario. Tratando de no aspirarla llenaron todo el lugar al que los mortífagos se dirigían para "destruirlos". Debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlos inconscientes a todos mientras La Orden esperaba paciente rodeando y vigilando de cerca el lugar. Todos derechito a Askaban. Pero Sirius estaba equivocado.

La poción aturdía, ciertamente, no te desmayaba, desorientaba todos tus sentidos hasta el punto donde podías confundir a tus aliados con tus enemigos. Genna no los quería vivos, Askaban ya no era suficiente para ella sin los dementores, escogió esa muerte especialmente para torturarlos antes de pasar al otro mundo. Se mataron entre ellos, ninguno quedo vivo. Cuando La Orden llego pensó que la pócima no surtió efecto y que hubo una disputa entre los dos grupos. Sirius estaba atónito.

* * *

_Lucius_

Él se sobresaltó y esperó con calma. Lo que te liga a La Reina es mas fuerte que una marca en el brazo, es una estampa en tu memoria...en tu cerebro.

_Lucius... Sal, ve al bosque vecino, te estoy esperando._

No era como una voz, era un pensamiento que no era suyo, ese era el llamado de la Reina. Salió de la mansión sin rechistar y caminó hacia al bosque. Tenía miedo, no sabía que quería tan cerca del escondite del Lord. Apenas adentrándose en el bosque se topo con 7 oscuras figuras. Era anochecer y solo el pálido reflejo del sol y el suave brillo del unicornio iluminaba a esos seres.

-Lucius, ayúdame a bajar.

La voz que dijo eso no se parecía a la de La Reina que el conocía, pero era ella, de eso no había duda. Inclinó suavemente la cabeza y se colocó junto al unicornio, extendiendo los brazos a la figura enmascarada sobre él. La Reina estuvo frente a él, mucho mas baja que antes pero igual de fuerte, podía percibirlo.

-Me place verla, señora...

Ella no dijo nada y procedió a quitarse la mascara. Lucius estaba confundido, pensó que estaba delante de una impostora hasta que entendió. Se echó hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Genna le sonrió.

-Ya me lo has dicho.

-Pero es imposible....

-Nada es imposible Lucius, solo difícil de conseguir.

Él dejo de mirarla, aun asombrado y detalló a cada una de las otras figuras. La Reina siguió su mirada y dijo:

-Esa es mi escolta.

Trato de reconocer detrás de las máscaras a las personas pero le fue imposible. La Reina llamó su atención de nuevo.

-¿Alguien aparte de los que se fueron escuchó del paradero de la Orden?

-No, nadie mas.

-¿Alguien mas aparte de ellos te vio en la mansión?

-No, estoy seguro de que no.

-Entonces vete Lucius, y cuando toda la tormenta estalle dirás que nunca estuviste aquí y que no sabes como los otros recibieron esa información.

-Pero...

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, obedece y vete.

Lucius asintió y se marcho. La Reina se volvía a sus hijos.

-Bien, estamos listos para entrar.

La Escolta avanzo mas silenciosa que la noche...

* * *

Luna dejo de ser Centauro cuando la pelea terminó y esa otra personalidad suya se guardó para otra ocasión. Había visto y hecho cosas peores en esos minutos pero de una forma inexplicable sintió unas nauseas horribles al volverse y ver al Profesor Snape degollar con sus garras a un mortífago. Se mareo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de digerir la escena porque vio a Alexander caminando amenazadoramente hacia Malfoy que estaba inmóvil y desafiante delante de él.

-Detente- le dijo de forma autoritaria.

Hipogrifo obedecía a Colacuerno, pero no Draco Malfoy...

-Detente- dijo esta vez menos seguro.

-Alexander.

Él se volvió a mirarla, sus ojos regresando a su color normal. Notando lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, miró nuevamente a Draco y dijo:

-Lo siento, Malfoy.

Normalmente él hubiera contestado cualquier cosa, pero aun estaba asustado y se limitó a asentir. Luna volvió a recordar al mortifago degollado, miro los cadáveres a su alrededor...recordó lo que hizo. Las nauseas eran horribles.

-Alexander...- dijo esta vez en un susurro.

Él miró su cara y entonces notó también los cadáveres a su alrededor. Empalideció. Sus profesores y Hermione se acercaban a ellos. La niña estaba amarilla y se veía enferma, daba pasos con dificultad y casi sin avisar se desplomó.

Luna no pudo contener las nauseas entonces. Alexander hizo un movimiento de muñecas y alzo a Hermione en el aire atrayéndola hacia él y rodeo a Luna por la cintura para que no cayera. Draco se apoyo en él aunque en su sano juicio nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Genna observo la escena, a sus pálidos muchachos y la inconsciente Hermione y sintió una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad.

-Mama...- susurró Alexander y Genna lo miró atónita -Llévanos a casa.

Se acercó a él y lo besó en la frente.

-Ya hijo, ya vamos a dormir.

La Mansión Ryddle se encontraba en un estado deplorable y 34 mortífagos murieron ese día gracias al plan de Genna.

* * *

Estaban apiñados en la misma habitación (El antiguo cuarto de Serafina Black) sin embargo no hubieran podido estar mas cómodos. Hacia un frío horroroso afuera, así que Severus encendió fuego y ahora preparaba una poción revitalizante. El aroma que expedía los mejoraba. Severus revolvía la pócima mientras vigilaba a Draco y a Alexander que dormían envueltos en unas sabanas en el suelo, algo inquietos porque seguro las pesadillas habían comenzado a atacarlos. La poción estaba casi lista y entonces los despertaría. En la cama de Serafina estaba Laurie que llamaba con el pensamiento a la inconsciente Hermione y la mantenía lejos de las pesadillas, y a su lado Genna que abrazaba a la atontada Luna y evitaba que se durmiera.

Alexander despertó antes de que la poción terminara, con color en el rostro y la misma chispa de vida en sus ojos dejando desconcertados a Laurie y Severus. Genna sonrió.

-La Cura. Se sanó y tuvo la voluntad para cargar consigo mismo. El Don no se manifiesta hasta que tú lo reconoces.

Alex miró a Genna y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Puedo hacerlo...¿Quién esta mas grave?

-Hermione.

Alex se acercó a ella y colocó su mano izquierda sobre la frente y la derecha sobre su corazón, luego cerró los ojos. Laurie no se movió pero al encontrarse tan cerca de Hermione sintió el flujo de energía desde Alexander hasta ella.

-Alexander no enfermó porque lamentara lo que hizo sino por el estado en que se encontraban sus amigos, se sintió mal y cuando comprendió que el podía sanarlos, a ellos y a si mismo, reconoció su Don y mejoró.

-¿Y por qué no lamenta lo que hizo? ¿Acaso se siente feliz de haber asesinado? La primera vez fue horrible para mi...

-No lo lamenta porque no es su culpa- dijo Genna con una sonrisa -El es un sanador y quien sana no puede destruir, era imposible para el unirse a esta Escolta sin destruir su Don... así que aprendió a desligarse: aquel que asesina no es él, de esa manera ni su corazón ni su Don se destruye. Al no tener cargos de conciencia y apartar totalmente su personalidad mientras lucha es que es tan frío como lo vemos. Cuando se acabe la Escolta probablemente Hipogrifo muera con ella.

Laurie sabia que Alexander debía estar feliz. Recordaba el día en que descubrió su Don...

**Flashback**

Estaba en la enfermería agarrada de manos con Severus Snape, el chico que le había desfigurado el rostro. Y lo tomaba de la mano porque el la iba a ayudar a construir algo mas valioso que un rostro bonito: una mente hermosa.

_Te vas a enamorar de él._

Laurie se quedó petrificada, había escuchado una Voz en su cabeza que se confundía con la suya propia y no podía ser mas ajena. Ella no lo había pensado, se lo dijo la Voz. Se emocionó, no podía explicarlo pero se sentía feliz de que esa Voz estuviera ahí para ella. Luego prestó atención:

_Te hará sufrir como nadie pero nunca otra persona te hará tanto bien. Te vas a enamorar de él_.

Laurie no le prestó casi atención a esas palabras, estaba mas emocionada por el hecho de escuchar la Voz

**Flashback**

Y desde entonces la Voz la había acompañado siempre, cuando estuvo rodeada de gente y cuando estuvo sola. Le decía todas las cosas, las que quería saber y las que no. Siempre con ella.

Alexander abrió los ojos y retiró las manos. Hermione tenia color en las mejillas y respiraba de forma regular pero no se despertaba. Él fue al baño a lavarse las manos y luego colocó las manos en la frente y en el corazón de Luna, disponiéndose a curarla.

-Creo que mi poción ya no es necesaria- dijo Severus observando al chico.

-No, hazla de todas formas, no estará de mas- dijo Genna.

Todo estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Alex abrió los ojos. Luna se veía bien pero tenia los ojos entreabiertos y no se movió. Él miro a Genna angustiado.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Genna no era mensajera y la única que conocía era uno de los seres que necesitaba el mensaje, aun así cerro los ojos y trató de hacerlo en forma de sueño, como había hecho con Sirius.

* * *

-Hermione...Luna.

Luna veía todo blanco y escuchaba las palabras de Genna mas nítidas que las anteriores. Trató de verla pero sabia que era imposible.

-Alexander las ha curado...

Luna lo había sentido, lo blanco estaba iluminado y hacia calor, antes todo era nublado y frío.

-Pero no es suficiente, sus esfuerzos serán vanos si ustedes no tienen voluntad de curarse. Las queremos bien.

Luna escuchó sin estar segura de que hacer.

-Luna...- dijo Genna hablándole solo a ella -Siempre eres tan serena, no pierdas tu calma natural, solo tú puedes mantener el equilibrio de ti misma.

-Hermione- Genna se dirigía a ella -No te salvarás si no te perdonas a ti misma, hiciste lo que creíste correcto.

* * *

Las dos abrieron los ojos y se incorporaron de golpe y Genna las hizo recostarse de nuevo. La primera bocana de aire fue una bendición y la luz aunque en un principio cegadora, les dio esperanzas. Ya Draco estaba despierto y despeinado, mirando la escena, y Alex por supuesto, radiante.

-La poción esta lista.

Severus repartió unos vasitos pequeños con la pócima y se sentó en la cama junto con todos los otros. Fue reconfortante, abrazo su garganta y les calentó el cuerpo, se sintieron dichosos, relajados y somnolientos. Era como un detalle feliz después de un mal día.

-Hice lo correcto.

Genna miro a Hermione que estaba decidida y fuerte de nuevo. No era una pregunta, era una declaración. Le sonrió y aunque temiendo su reacción, la beso en la frente. Ella no se molestó.

Siguieron hablando por unas cuantas horas...o minutos, daba igual, se sentían adormilados y felices. No dijeron nada que tuviera que ver con los asesinatos que habían cometido, hablaron de cosas tan tontas que a los 3 minutos se les olvidaba. En algún momento que ninguno pudo precisar, se quedaron dormidos ahí, en la cama apiñados, todos soñando con cosas distorsionadas. Todos juntos, de forma que si cualquiera que no los conociera los hubiera visto en eso momento, diría que se soportaban...o incluso que se querían.

* * *

Laurie despertó con una persona echada sobre sus pies y abrazada de alguien, No abrió los ojos, se sentía tan cómoda que pensaba dormirse de nuevo. La persona que la rodeaba con los brazos los retiró y ella alzó la miro para reconocerla.

Era Severus y estaba totalmente despierto, mirándola.

Se separó inmediatamente, aunque poco porque era imposible moverse con la gente sobre ella. "Ahora empezará a reclamarme" pensó "Y yo quedare como una tonta, ¡Ay! Era mas fácil cuando le tenia rabia...". Preparada para otra discusión infantil, espero... pero el solo alzó los ojos al techo, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera fantaseando. Laurie lo había visto pocas veces así.

-Lo siento profesora- dijo de repente –Entre este revoltijo de gente...

-No se disculpe, estábamos dormidos.

Ella dudo unos segundos. "Seguro me responde que no es mi problema" pero se arriesgo:

-¿En...en que piensa?

-En los Dones- dijo sin quitar la mirada del techo –En estos días la Señora hablo de ellos y Wings acaba de descubrir el suyo... ¿Sabe que hay gente que nunca los descubre? Hay unos que incluso hacen uso de él y no lo saben...

-Debe ser posible...pero cuando descubrí mi Don, yo note el cambio.

-Si...yo también. Nuestros Dones son fuertes.

-¿Nunca existió nadie con todos?

Severus la miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Aparentemente...Sidharta, Jesucristo, Mahoma...

-No cree en ninguno...y le rezas a todos.

El rió.

-Es cierto, y usted adora a las dioses de las religiones politeístas.

-No es cierto...los estudio, es interesante.

-¿Y la estatua de Isis que tiene?

-¡Es una bonita pieza!

Estaban hablando normalmente y descubrirlo la asombró. Pero se interrumpieron, Draco despertó y levanto al resto con sus protestas porque Luna dormía sobre el. Fin de la noche apacible.

Permanecieron un rato en la cabaña antes de cada quien volver al Castillo. Genna se quedo, ya no quería dormir en el cuarto de Hogwarts, extrañaba su casa.

-Draco has estado dormitando todo el día, pareces una marmota.

Genna se recostó a su lado en las sabanas colocadas en el suelo. El rió, no estaba dormido, pero en todo el día se había movido poco del sitio, adormilado y flojo.

-Marmota soy.

-¿Ya te sientes bien, hijo?

Él alzó una ceja y sonrió irónicamente. La atrajo hacia él y la besó.

-No me digas hijo que suena a incesto.

Genna se rió mientras él trataba de silenciarla a besos.

* * *

Autre volvió para asombro de si misma, y quedo totalmente petrificada al encontrarse entre los brazos de un chico que la besaba. Cuando comprendió lo que sucedía se aparto, sintiendo como el rubor le subía a las mejillas. El chico la miraba con una sonrisa irónica y ella sorprendida y desorientada miraba a su alrededor.

-Pensé que yo era el que se sonrojaba.

El rubor aumento. Bajo la mirada.

-Yo...digo...

-Tar-tamuda y todo- dijo con una risita -Esta bien Genna, te dejo si estas tan nerviosa...

Genna. Si, Autre había estado antes en Genna, muchos años antes y como la primera vez que escucho el nombre, sintió que este tenia algo especial...

-Aun vive la orquídea- dijo el chico sorprendido mientras miraba a la maceta sobre la cómoda.

-Si...ha resistido- dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento y sin estar segura de que hablaban.

Detalló el cuarto en el que estaban, casi todo de madera, con un caldero sucio en una esquina, sabanas en el suelo y la cama desecha. Mientras hacía eso, no notó que el chico la examinaba: su expresión perdida, sus gestos y el brillo de sus ojos distinto a los de Genna. Draco percibió el cambio aunque nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que esa chica no era Genna.

-Estas extraña...

Autre se petrificó.

-Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza.

-¡Ah! Eso fue el esfuerzo que hiciste tratando de despertar a Lovegood.

Ella no entendía de que estaba hablando pero aun así asintió. Necesitaba averiguar donde estaba.

-Me dejo agotada...

-Volveré al castillo entonces para que descanses- dijo mientras se acerca a ella y la ayudaba a levantarse del revoltijo de sábanas en el suelo.

El castillo era Hogwarts, lo sabía por la túnica del chico, estaban afuera pero ¿dónde? Y ella también era una alumna ¿Entonces por qué la iba a dejar ahí?. Él la besó en los labios. Notó una vez mas que estaban distintos. Ella se sonrojó lo que era aun mas extraño.

-Buenas Noches- le dijo mientras se iba.

Autre espero a que se cerrara la puerta y como no estaba segura de a que distancia estaba el castillo o si lo reconocería, exploro la cabaña y registro todas las gavetas. Encontró varios cuadernos y documentos que los apartó para leerlos. Encontró algo mucho mas interesante sin embargo: Un espejo redondo, no muy grande y con adornos en metal algo oxidados. Casi lo suelta cuando este le hablo.

-Le dije a Genna que no podría hacer mas preguntas, pero tu de alguna forma no eres ella... si tienes una duda pregunta pronto.

Dudo unos segundos, sorprendida y luego tartamudeando pregunto:

-¿Quién es Genna?

-¿Lo que todos saben o lo mas oculto?

Autre dudo, iba por la segunda hasta que recordó que no tenia tiempo.

-Lo que todos saben.

-Genna Morales de edad 15 años, inteligente, graduada en la escuela Solem y actual profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde está esta cabaña?

-En el Bosque Prohibido, aun así lejos de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué esta Genna aquí?

-Es la antigua cabaña de Serafina Black, antigua profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, La identidad anterior de Genna.

Se sorprendió. Ella recordaba ese nombre...¡Claro! Ella...

-¿Algo mas muchacha?

-¿Quién es el chico rubio de hace un rato?

-Draco Malfoy, chico pretencioso y poderoso que trabaja para Genna en su misión de destronar al Lord Oscuro y... su novio, podría decirse...

-¿Quiénes mas trabajan para ella?

-Dos profesores del colegio: Severus Snape y Laurie Sinistra, y tres alumnos, Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, Alexander Wings y Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw.

Aguanto la respiración antes de preguntar:

-¿Cómo se llama la persona que busco?

-Su nombre es irrelevante, buscas a muchas personas, el punto es con cuantas te vas a encontrar y quienes son.

-No entiendo...

-No puedo ser mas clara porque no lo se.

-¿Me ayudará? Esa persona, quiero decir.

-Eso ni yo lo puedo decir.

Guardo el espejo en el closet donde lo había conseguido y sentándose en la cama agarro uno de los cuadernos que había conseguido. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormida, el cuerpo en el que se encontraba estaba agotado.

* * *

-Vaya...no era el regalo de Navidad que esperaba.

El Señor Oscuro contempló su mansión en ruinas y los cadáveres de sus guardianes con una mezcla de rabia, sorpresa y resignación. Por supuesto que no estaba de humor para oír excusas, los ineptos de sus seguidores pagarían uno por uno su descuido aunque no tuvieran nada que ver. El número de sus partidarios había sido reducido considerablemente y aunque su circulo íntimo no sufrió daños ya no tenia a las pequeñas comadrejas que hacían el trabajo sucio. En parte se culpaba a si mismo haber descuidado su refugio por una tontería, pero era su escape...unas cortas, extremadamente cortas pero merecidas... ¿Vacaciones? Si, era algo así. Suspiró y casi se rió de lo irónica que resultaba la situación.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- pregunto a uno de sus temblorosos seguidores mas con curiosidad que con rabia.

-No-no estamos seguros mi señor, no hubo testigos para nada. Los aurores del Ministerio quedan descartados porque aun niegan nuestra existencia y les gusta alardear de... cosas como estas.

-¿Entonces quien sugieres que sea?

-La organización de Dumbledore quizás, son los únicos capaces...

Voldemort reflexiono mientras observaba los cadáveres, la forma en que habían muerto, sus expresiones de sorpresa, miedo, dolor... ¿La Orden? Eran rápidos y correctos, hubieran preferido llevarlos a Askaban... aunque ahora sin los dementores, quizás utilizaron el cerebro como rara vez y se dieron cuenta de que lo mas prudente era acabar con ellos.

-¿La Orden del Fénix dices?

-¿Quién sino, señor?

El Lord se quedo pensando.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, este capitulo fue concebido gracias a ciertas cosas en la historia "Vacaciones con los Snape" de Iremione, gracias. De igual forma vuelvo a mencionar a Brida de Paulo Coelho.

Eso es todo, cuídense.


End file.
